To Love Again
by jordanfan360
Summary: Bella is a 26 year old kindergarten teacher who has given up on love. Will her new green-eyed student's father change all that for her? Edward is a 30 year old Pediatrician, divorced and father of a 5 year old green-eyed little boy.AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT.**

**Dadward in this story is mine.**

not been Beta'd.

* * *

EPOV

I woke up early Saturday morning excited that I was going to be spending the weekend with my son. This past week was hectic at the hospital. We were short staffed and I was on call for most of the week. Kate was furious that I missed both of my scheduled days to have family dinner at her house.

Kate and I have been divorced for three years but we've remained amiable with each other for the sake of our now 5year old son Nathan. We agreed that it was best to keep some sort of family structure for him and decided on family dinners twice a week.

_I really missed the little guy._

Nathan just started kindergarten on Monday and I couldn't wait to hear all about his new school and all his new friends. Kate called earlier in the week letting me know that he had been doing well and seemed to really be enjoying himself. When I talked to Nathan on the phone he rambled on about the class pet he got to feed that day but we had to cut it short because it was getting pretty late. The rest of the week I came home too late to even call him to say goodnight.

I quickly showered and got dressed. I planned on taking Nathan to a diner for pancakes this morning so I rushed out of the house. I pulled the keys out to my Range Rover and unlocked the door. Before leaving I called Kate to let her know I was on my way. I only lived 10 minutes away but my speeding ways would get me to my son faster.

"Morning, Kate. I'm almost there..."

"Good morning Edward," Kate said, always a little grumpy in the morning. "Nathan's been ready to go for the last hour! He's been a little impatient this morning and he's really missed you."

"I know, Kate I'll explain it to him over breakfast. See you in a little bit."

"Bye," she said. I know she was still angry that I missed our family time with Nathan.

I drove up to the house that we used to share and parked in the drive way. Kate kept the house after the divorce because she was the one that chose it in the first place, and it was just easier for me to move out to a smaller place. I hadn't even gotten out of the car when Nathan came running out with Kate close behind him.

"DADDY!" Nathan yelled at the top of his lungs. He lunged himself at me just as I was getting out of the truck. I picked him up and squeezed him tight.

"Hey there bud. I missed you!"

"I missed you lotts Daddy," he mumbled into my neck. I squeezed once more and set him down.

"Do you have all your stuff ready?"

"Yeah, Momma packed my stuff," he said pointing at Kate who was standing on the porch with her arms crossed. Great.

"Kate I'll bring him back Sunday evening." She waved me off but I wasn't going to let her mood ruin my time with my son.

"Go give momma a hug good bye, Nathan. We've got to get going."

Nathan ran over to Kate and hugged and kissed her good bye. I got all his stuff into the truck and setup his car seat. Once I had him buckled I pulled out of the driveway and we waved at Kate's retreating form.

We arrived at the diner and got seated into a booth. This was our favorite place to eat pancakes. I ordered us chocolate chip pancakes and two glasses of milk. They never took long giving us our order so before we knew it, we were digging into those awesome pancakes.

"How do you like school so far Nate?"

His face immediately lit up.

"I like it a lot. We get to paint and play in the monkey bars. And Miss Bella reads us stories!"

"Miss Bella huh? Is she a nice teacher?"

"Mhmmm. She's nice and she sings songs with us and gives us stickers with smiley faces," he said, with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Nathan," I chided.

"Sorry," he mumbled looking down at his plate as he shoveled more food into his mouth. That kid could eat. Well he was my son after all. "When are you gonna take me to school, Daddy?"

I've been wanting to take him to school since he started last week, but it was just too busy at the hospital. I made sure to get the morning off on Thursday and Friday this coming week.

"I'll be taking you on Thursday and Friday. I already told your momma I was going to pick you up in the morning." I needed to meet his teacher and have a look around the classroom that my son would be staying in for the year. I won't lie and say that his first day of school didn't have me more nervous than him.

Nathan was excited to be going to school when we told him a week before he started. We bought him his school supplies and a blue backpack that he chose himself. Although I wasn't there his first day, Kate took a million pictures of him walking into the classroom and sitting with the other kids. She e-mailed me the pictures that night. I checked some of them on my iphone because I was still at the hospital. I reminded myself to print some out to put in my office. I was so proud of him. Kate told me that he was being brave just like I told him to be and didn't even cry. If he only knew what a mess I was his first day.

I remembered that I had to apologize for missing dinner.

"Hey I'm sorry I couldn't see you this week. I was really busy at the hospital taking care of all the sick kids." I explained to Nathan hoping he would understand that sometimes I had to work even though I wanted to be with him. He nodded, but didn't say anything.

I knew he was hurt over that. I got up and went to sit next to him. He looked up with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. I pulled him onto my lap to be closer to him. He looked so small and fragile when he was sad. I needed to make this better for him.

"I'm really sorry Nathan. I promise to make it up to you this weekend. We're gonna have lots of fun together. We can go anywhere you want. Just you and I. How does that sound?" I kissed the top of his head. He had the same crazy auburn hair I did. I ran my fingers through it waiting for him to reply. He looked up at me with a heartbreaking look. I hated seeing him that way and knowing that I caused it.

"You promise, promise?" Nathan said in a whisper.

I chuckled at his "promise, promise" because that made it more serious to him.

"Yes, I promise love." I kissed his cheek and sat him back down next to me. He finally smiled back and resumed eating his pancakes.

"Did you make the kids feel better Daddy?" Nathan asked. He knew that I worked at the Children's Hospital and that my job was to "make kids feel better."

"Yeah, they felt better after I gave them their medicine. It's a good thing I was there huh?"

"Yeah Daddy… but can you tell their mommies how to give them medicine so you can come see me?" he said with finality. I had to smile at his rationale. He really missed me like I missed him.

"OK. I'll do my best, but you do know that I won't miss dinner all the time. Just sometimes when there are lots of sick kids, right? "

"Yeah ok Daddy."

"Have you made a lot of friends at school?"

"Yeah-huh daddy I gots lotts of friends now," he said nodding enthusiastically. My son was not very shy. I knew he would fit right in with the other kids. "Miss Bella says I'm a good friend b'cus I share the toys."

"She's right. Good friends always share." We had to teach Nathan about sharing early on because he had trouble sharing with his cousins Liam and Logan—my older brother, Emmet's 7 year old twin boys.

I don't know how he and his wife Rose handle those kids. They are worse trouble makers than me and Emmet combined. My mother, Esme had to have been a saint to deal with us. She was always very loving but strict when she had to be. My Dad was a little stricter with us since he was always working at the hospital. When he would get home all he would hear is how much trouble we had gotten into and he'd have to set us straight. Regardless of how much he worked he did always make time to take us to our baseball games and practices. I think he hoped that we would burn off all our energy out in the field so he wouldn't have to punish us so often. He tried.

When we finished our breakfast I paid and we made our way out. Nathan decided that he wanted to go to the zoo. We had a great time even though I had to carry him most of the time. He was too small to look over the crowd so I carried him on my shoulders. I didn't mind at all. I would do anything for him. He enjoyed all the animals and the special shows that they had. On our way out of the park he wanted an overpriced stuffed giraffe but I bought it anyway. We stopped by a fast food restaurant for an early dinner because I knew he was going to fall asleep on the way home.

When we got home I took him to his room and tucked him in.

I bought my house shortly after the divorce and made sure to have a room for Nathan for when he slept over on weekends.

He had a long day and didn't even notice when I took off his clothes and put his pajama pants on. He never wore a shirt because he was always hot no matter what the temperature was. I stayed sitting on his bed watching him sleep for a little while. I would never get tired of watching him sleep.

I used to do it all the time when he was a baby. I didn't care that I had to get up early the next morning. I loved watching him sleep, he was my pride and joy. When my relationship with Kate was at its breaking point, I cried for my son. I felt like I had failed him. We were taking away the family that he knew. Although he was only two years old I didn't want him to ever feel that we didn't love him just because his mother and I didn't love each other anymore. That is why I've made an effort to always have dinner with my son and ex-wife. I'm grateful that Kate has made it easy on us by not letting her anger toward me get in the way of us trying to be a "family" for Nathan.

Kate was miserable for a long time before the divorce and after she was just hurt at all that we were going through.

She wasn't able to handle my being in medical school and then my residency years. I was hardly ever home and when we had Nathan she resented that I was out pursuing my dreams and she was at home with a baby. I never really knew that she was feeling this way because she never talked to me about it. She kept it all bottled up inside, and one day she just couldn't handle being alone anymore. She met someone else after the divorce was finalized and I honestly hope she is happy now.

I don't ask about her personal life and she doesn't ask about mine. We both agreed that it was better not to bring anyone home to Nathan unless it was a very serious relationship and we would then discuss how to introduce Nathan to the other person.

I've dated women after the divorce, but still have not met that special girl. I always have my son in mind and always consider if the person I'm dating would be good to Nathan. Needless to say I haven't found the one.

I make sure he's tucked in well one more time and give Nathan a kiss on his chubby cheek. He won't stay here all night. He never has. Sometime in the middle of the night I'll hear his little feet padding down the hallway to my room.

Kate hates that I let him sleep in my bed but I love cuddling with him. To make things better for her I tell Nathan that it's okay to sleep in daddy's room sometimes but not in mommies' because she has to get a good night's sleep. He listens for the most part.

The rest of the weekend went by pretty quick. I took Nathan out to the park and then for some ice cream. We spent Sunday afternoon playing video games until it was time to take him back home.

I promised to be at family dinner that week and kissed him goodbye as we stood on the porch of his other house.

I hated that Nathan had to live this way with having two rooms and always going back and forth. Sometimes I wondered if this was healthy for him at such a young age. He never complained because it's what we've always done, but I'm sure it will come up someday.

"I love you, Nathan. I'll see you later and don't forget I'm taking you to school Thursday and Friday." He nodded and I looked up at Kate who finally smiled at me and mouthed "don't forget." I nodded in understanding.

I stood up. "I'll talk to you later, Kate. Call me if Nathan needs anything."

"I will Edward. You worry too much. We'll see you later." She ushered Nathan into the house and waved goodbye to me as I made my way back to the truck.

When I arrived back home i got ready for bed. I was beat after having Nathan with me all weekend. He was a handful sometimes but i loved him.

As I laid in bed that night, I evaluated my life like I always did when i was alone. I felt accomplished when it came to my job, which I loved every minute of. I had my son and my family whom I loved with everything in me, but there is always that nagging feeling that I am missing something or someone. I would never admit it out loud but I missed the companionship of a woman. I don't mean just sex because I've been with a few women these last couple of years. What I miss is the friendship and connection that comes with being in love...

I missed loving and being _loved_.

It's my first story and i just wanted to try this out. I'll get better, I promise!

-MEL


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed/fav'ed/and added my story to alert.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

EPOV

My week started off easy. I did my normal rounds in Pediatrics in the mornings and was on call the rest of the day. My nurses were on their game this week. Everything ran smoothly at the hospital thanks to them. I filled in for another doctor at the Pediatric clinic for two afternoons as my dad has been pushing me to transfer to his private practice-Cullen Medical Clinic.

By Wednesday I was feeling great. I had my scheduled dinner with Nathan and Kate. Kate decided to have a movie night, so we ordered pizza to eat while we watched a movie that Nathan picked out. Of course it had to be _Finding Nemo_. He was obsessed with that movie. He watches it at least 4 times a week.

He used to beg for a fish like Nemo, but Kate didn't want him to have any pets until he was old enough to take care of them. Yes, I know it's a fish but she really put her foot down on that. I think she should just admit and say she doesn't enjoy fish very much.

Nathan sat on my lap during the movie and ate his pizza off my plate.

"Daddy," Nathan began, "I told Miss Bella that you were going to take me to school tomorrow." He was quite excited about that. So was I.

I wanted to meet this "Miss Bella" that my son has been talking about.

"You did huh?" I questioned.

"Yeah, she said she can't wait to meet you. She wants to show you my class work, like my drawings, Daddy."

"He's been doing really well at school," Kate told me while rubbing Nathan's arm lovingly. "Haven't you, baby?" she asked Nathan.

Nathan looked up at his mom and nodded. "I know how to color inside the lines momma. Miss Bella said I do a good job."

"Well I can't wait to see your drawings, little man." I ruffled his already disheveled hair. My son could draw stick figures and I would still believe him to be a genius.

The movie finished around 8:30pm and Nathan was fast asleep in my arms. Kate cleaned up the stuff from the living room and I made my way upstairs to Nathan's room. I tucked him in and turned on his nightlight. Kate came in as I was kissing him goodnight. She closed the blinds and made sure it wasn't too hot in here for Nathan.

"Goodnight, baby," I whispered. I followed Kate out of the room and we made our way downstairs.

"Thanks for tonight, Edward."

"No problem, Kate. I love spending time with Nathan. These dinners are as important to him as they are to me." I smiled at her. "So I'll be picking Nathan up tomorrow morning to take him to school, what time should I come by?"

"I'm thinking 7:30am, he needs to get to school by 8," she said.

"Ok sounds good. I should get going then." I told her as I got all my stuff from the couch."Thank you again for dinner, and I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early." I grinned at her knowing that she hated waking up early. She just rolled her eyes at me and I chuckled. I gave her a hug and made my way out the door.

Kate stood on the porch and waved as I pulled out of the driveway.

It was a good day, patient load at the hospital was manageable and I got to spend time with my son at the end of the day. A children's movie with Nathan beats a lonely night at home any day.

The next day I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear. I groaned and turned over to put a pillow over my head. It didn't work. I always purposely put my alarm clock across the room so that I had to actually get out of bed to turn the damn thing off. My work schedule always had my internal clock out of whack. Most days I worked regular daytime hours but others I had to work night shifts back to back. Those days were the hardest.

I hit the off button and set the alarm again for tomorrow morning. I made my way to the master bath to take a long hot shower. It was 6am so I had roughly an hour and a half before I had to leave to pick up Nathan.

Forty minutes later I came out of the shower feeling refreshed and very relaxed. It was times like this I was thankful I spent a ridiculous amount of money on the bathroom remodel. I wasn't all for the luxury baths but my mom—who helped with the interior design of my home—suggested it. Well more like demanded I get it. She worried that I worked too much and apparently the infinite number of showerheads would help with the sore muscles.

She was right.

After I got dressed I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. It already smelled of freshly brewed coffee. Thanks mom for the digital coffee maker.

I'm one thankful person today.

Breakfast was quick as it was almost time to go. I made a quick call to Kate letting her know I was on my way out in a couple minutes.

"Nathan just finished his breakfast and is watching cartoons right now," Kate said. "He's really excited you know, maybe you should try doing this more often."

"You know I'll do my best but my schedule is unpredictable these days."

She sighs into the phone. "Yeah I know, but he needs more of you now that he's getting older. He asks for you more now…" She pauses. "Anyway, sorry I'm rambling. We'll talk about this later."

"Sure, we'll talk later. See you in a bit." I have always known that Nathan was going to need me more. I've tried doing the "guy's day" with him now that he's becoming old enough to say what he wants to do. I was hoping to talk to Kate about letting him stay with me during the summers now. It wasn't possible before because of my schedule at the hospital, but I have been preparing myself to do some changes at work. My dad has been suggesting that I only see patients in the clinic, that way I would work regular office hours. He has been concerned about me not spending enough time with Nathan. Needless to say, I've been thinking this over for quite some time and it feels like now is the right time to make that transition.

I walked in the house to see Kate cleaning up the kitchen.

"Morning, Kate."

"Morning," she said with a smile. "Nathan's in the living room, would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. I just had a big cup earlier," I told her holding my hand up to stop her from pouring the coffee. "I think we need to get going anyway."

"Sure. Will you be picking him up too or should I?" she asked.

"I'd like to if that's okay?" I turned to her to get her answer.

"Yeah, that's fine."

I nodded at her and headed to the living room. Nathan was sitting on the floor coloring and watching television at the same time. He didn't even hear me come in.

"Hey, bud. Are you ready to go?" I kneeled down next to him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Daddy! You're finally here," he said jumping up. I chuckled at him. He was one adorable child.

"Yes, I'm finally here. Let's go before it gets any later." I lightly swatted his bottom to get him moving.

"I got all my stuff here in my backpack." He pointed to his backpack that was already on his shoulders.

"Have a good day at school baby," Kate told him. She leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I love you."

"Kay momma, love you too." He was already heading toward the door. Nathan was impatient just like me.

He had gotten in the truck before I even stepped out of the house. I shook my head at my son. I walked over to his side and buckled him in. He was kicking his feet with excitement already.

We arrived at his school in no time. It wasn't too far from Kate's house. I parked in the designated area for parents and helped Nathan out of his booster. I held his hand as he guided me toward the building. His friends waved at him as their parents were taking them in as well. Almost everyone knew him. I even saw some blushing little girls waving hi to him.

The classroom was colorful with designated areas for painting, toys, and reading. It looked fun, for kids at least. Nathan led me to his cubby where he would put his backpack for the day. He was explaining this too me when I heard someone laughing.

I quickly turned to see who it belonged to.

"There's Miss Bella, daddy." Nathan pulled me away from my inquiry, but surprised me when he pointed to the woman I had just realized was laughing with three little girl that had just walked in. She looked up and blushed. She was a beautiful woman.

I found myself a little nervous. Nathan ran to her as I followed. She bent down to hug my son.

Is it wrong that I just checked out my son's teacher? I walked up and introduced myself.

"Hello. I'm Edward, Nathan's dad." I extended my hand out to her. She still had a faint blush on her cheeks. Her hands were small and soft.

"Hi. Nathan's dad, it's very nice to finally meet you. I'm Miss Bella but you can call me Bella." She smiled at me. My heart almost stopped. What was wrong with me?

Bella had long wavy dark brown hair that framed her face beautifully. She had amazing chocolate brown eyes and the fairest pale skin. She was a sight to see. I finally had to look away so she wouldn't think I was a creep.

"Well Bella you can call me Edward," I told her hoping she didn't detect my nervousness.

"Let me show you some of Nathan's work, Edward." She turned to Nathan and sent him off to play with the other kids.

Bella continued to tell me about Nathan's good behavior and what a delight it was to have him in her class. She showed me some of his drawings and art projects. I couldn't help staring at her though. I found myself wondering if she was dating anyone. She was kind from what I saw and obviously loved kids. I wanted to know more about her.

It was time for me to go and I promised Nathan I would be there to pick him up when school got out in 4 hours. He waved good bye and went back to playing with the other kids.

Bella waved to me and gave me a small smile before she turned around to get her students attention.

I walked out of the room and noticed some of the moms looking at me. Well more like staring with drool coming out of their mouths. I chuckled to myself, I knew I was good looking but sometimes these women had no shame. They didn't find the need to hide the fact that they found me attractive. I winked and waved at them just to get a rise out of them. I think one of them almost fainted.

I got to my truck and thought back on Bella's shy smile. She was gorgeous, nothing less.

4 hours until I saw her again.

* * *

BPOV

I finally met Nathan's dad. Words cannot even begin to describe that man. I felt instantly attracted to that beautiful man. I don't know if beautiful is the right word. Would sex god be too much? Maybe.

I knew from Kate, Nathan's mom that they were divorced and I hoped he was single too. I wouldn't dare ask her, but if it came up in conversation then I would gladly take in that information.

I wasn't surprised to see that Edward shared Nathan's killer green eyes and bronze tousled hair. He was one fine specimen dressed in black slacks and navy blue button up shirt. His sleeves were rolled up at his forearms revealing a little of what looked like some really strong arms. He definitely looked like he worked out and his crooked smile made my girly bits tingle.

Inappropriate thoughts in a room full of my five year old students? Yes. But damn it I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time. Not since Jake.

Jake and I dated through college, and we had plans of getting married and starting a family. I thought everything was going well until he told me he met someone else and was planning on moving out of state with her. Apparently they had been "friends" for a while but one thing lead to another and they fell in love. I obviously didn't mean anything to him and wasted 4 ½ years of my life with him. He did say he was sorry though. Yeah that made it so much easier on me…I cried for months after that day.

He broke my heart. Bad.

Jake only took the important stuff he needed from the apartment and left everything else with me. I threw it all out on the curb. I wanted nothing from him. He even left his 56 inch television because it didn't fit in his car. That was the first thing out the door. I think a bum took it. I really didn't care.

That weekend I went out and bought all new furniture and definitely a new bedroom set. My dad sent me money every month even though I didn't need it. So I had enough to replace what I threw out. I was determined to take back my life and live it how I wanted to. I no longer needed to ask Jake what he thought about things or certain decisions I needed to make.

I was independent again.

Slowly I started to feel good about my new life, but my bruised heart still remained locked. I didn't date for months, but eventually I got setup on a couple blind dates from my best friend, Alice. She was there through it all and patiently waited until I was stable enough to date. She loved that stuff.

No one caught my attention enough for a second date.

I know for sure that Edward has gotten my attention today. I felt my scared little heart flutter at the thought of dating him. I at least wanted to get to know him a little better.

My student's were in reading time with my TA while I prepared an art project for the kids. It gave me time to dream of Edward.

I had my class write their names on a large piece of construction paper with the help of my TA and some of the parent-helpers. The kids glued on macaroni all along the lines of their names and I spray painted them with silver and gold. These would go on my art wall for the Open House that the school had every new school year.

I always end my class with circle time. The kids are encouraged to share what they liked today or if they had a show and tell presentation for us. I loved it. These kids were the energy I needed in my life. Most of them said they loved Miss Bella today. You know when one kid says something all the others say the same thing. It still warmed my heart. I told them I loved them and I enjoyed spending time with them in class today.

Parents started crowding the doorway signaling me that my time with my kids was over. I bid them a good rest of the day and they all ran to their cubbies. Some came back to hug me and then ran off to their parents.

I tried not to look for Edward but it was inevitable. Nathan came to hug me and told me his dad was picking him up. I knew this but tried not to think about it. Ok my inner Bell was doing cartwheels in my head. Nathan caught sight of his dad and waved him over instead of going to him. Yes!

I smiled at him and he gave me his crooked smile. So sexy. He came up to us and picked up Nathan into his arms. They said their hellos as Edward looked at me. I had to look down. I felt my cheeks turning red.

"We should get going. Thank you, Bella for my son's exceptional education." He smirked at me and we both started laughing. I was glad he broke some of the ice there.

"Ha ha I take your son's education very seriously. It's not just coloring." I crossed my arms to show him I was serious.

"I was kidding Bella, I know that already. I can tell you love your job and these kids." I nodded at him. I couldn't help smiling at that. He had noticed something about me.

I was wondering if I should extend the same invitation to Edward that I gave the other parents. They are always welcome in the class and if they chose they could be parent-helpers for the day. Oh why not, it was for Nathan not me. Mhmm.

"Edward, you're always welcome in my classroom and if you have the time you can stay and help with the kids. Some parents stay the whole time and others do an hour or two a week. It's up to you. The help is always appreciated, and the kids love it," I told him. I hoped he would consider doing it.

"That would be great. I need to check my schedule first but I'll definitely do it soon."

"Daddy takes care of sick kids and he makes them feel better," Nathan tells me. I look at Edward and he has a huge smile.

I turn to him and ask, "Really? Edward what do you do? Are you a doctor?"

"I'm a Pediatrician and I specialize in Neonatology. I mostly work in the NICU."

Wow I love that about him. He takes care of babies. I love a man who can handle babies. Well at least now I do. Does this mean I want a baby with him? I'm going crazy.

"It must be hard seeing those babies like that."

"It is but not all cases are bad. Most of them pull through and it feels good to be able to help them."

"Daddy, can we go now?" Nathan whined interrupting our conversation. I instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I'll let you guys go," I told them both. Edward shook his head and apologized for Nathan. He explained that he got the impatient gene from him. I think he was just trying to make me feel better.

"We'll see you tomorrow Bella. I'll be bringing Nathan in to school again." My inner Bell jumped with joy at this news. I hope he didn't notice the excitement in my face. I couldn't hide anything if my life depended on it.

Edward walked out with Nathan still on his hip.

I don't know how this man affected me so much. There was a battle in my head going on but my heart seemed to be winning. My head kept saying this is a bad idea; you'll get hurt again. My heart was saying give him a chance he might be the one to heal me.

I hoped he was the one. That is one thing I didn't have before…

_Hope_.

* * *

I'll try to post the next chapter sooner.

Thanks for reading my story!

-MEL


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

"Hello?"

"Alice, hey it's me. Do you have time to talk?"

"Sure I just dismissed my class I was going to meet you in the lounge. What's going on?" Alice asked sounding a little worried now. I usually don't need to call her since we always meet at the teacher's lounge or she comes down to my classroom, but I'm still feeling a little jittery from meeting Edward earlier.

"I don't know really. I met a student's dad." I lamely explained.

"Well was it bad? Was he rude to you?" she asked.

"No, no nothing like that," I told her, I couldn't even explain myself to her. "Can you come to my classroom instead? I need some privacy."

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec." We hung up and I waited for her to come downstairs.

I loved that Alice and I worked in the same school and what was even better was that we were in the same building. She had her 1st grade class upstairs. So when my class was out she was sending her kids off to lunch for an hour and that gave us some time to talk before I went home for the day. That's if we didn't have any meetings or parent-teacher conferences, which she had often because according to her I sent her all my overactive-troublemaking-students. Whatever.

My kids were all good when they were in my class.

"Bella," Alice called out when she came through the door.

"Back here Alice!" I called from my office. Yes, I had an office in my classroom. Alice always hated that she just had a desk when I had an actual room to get away when I needed. Ha!

"Oh no, am I in trouble Principle Swan?" Alice mocked me. Jealous bitch.

"Shut up Al." I laughed with her. I motioned for her to sit on one of my comfy chairs.

"So what's got you calling me and acting all weird?" she said and I sighed.

"Like I said, I don't know, but this parent that I met, his name is Edward." I paused trying to collect my thoughts. "I felt attracted to him and not just because of his looks. Although that alone is enough justification.

"I mean Alice, I felt drawn to him and-"

"Um ok Bella, I know you haven't dated much but you can't date a married man and especially not a student's dad," she interrupted me and looked really concerned for me. I almost laughed at her, but she didn't know the whole story.

"Alice, I'm not delusional. He's not married, he's divorced. I've met his ex-wife before."

"Oh thank god. I thought you lost your morals for a second there," she laughed as she reached over to slap my arm. I had to chuckle. Alice was always one for dramatics.

"Ok so tell me about this guy then."

"Well first of all he oozes sex appeal." I fanned myself with my hand. "He's got dreamy eyes and a sexy smile. And I have to admit, I checked out his ass when he walked away. I was NOT disappointed." I sighed as I recalled that view.

"He sounds perfect Bella!" Alice told me with excitement as she clapped her hands. "You have to go out with him. You haven't been out on a date in a while. You need it. Did he seem interested in you?" she rambled off.

"Well he was kind of staring at me and looked a little embarrassed when I caught him, but he was here for his son and not to pick up on his son's teacher." I tried to rationalize.

"Either way that's a good sign; maybe he'll ask you out. But don't wait too long. You'll have to step up to the plate if he doesn't ask," she told me. I groaned because I totally hated that. I think I'll be too embarrassed to ask _him_ out.

"Aghh, I don't know what to do. This is a new feeling for me, Alice. I feel like if I don't go for it I'm gonna miss out on something really great. It's a weird unnerving feeling."

"Don't worry Bella, if it's meant to be, then it's meant to be."

I knew she was right. I just needed to let all these feelings out. I loved her like the sister I never had. I could always count on her for advice.

"Thanks for listening Alice. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No problem," Alice said. She looked at her watch and told me she needed to go soon. "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight, Jasper's grilling burgers on his new grill," she told me as she rolled her eyes. I chuckled.

Alice married Jasper three years ago and they now have a two year old little boy, Ryan. I won't lie; sometimes I feel like I will never have what she has. I see how happy her life is and especially after she had Ryan. That boy brought on a whole other level of happy for her. I wanted that someday too. I just didn't know how to put my heart out there again.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to miss Jasper trying to teach your two year old how to grill." We laughed at the thought. Jasper was one of those dads that wanted to do everything with his son even though he wasn't old enough yet.

Alice had mentioned a few months back that they might be trying for another baby soon. She really wanted a little girl. Either way she said she would be happy to give Ryan another sibling. I was happy for her but my heart broke just a little bit more.

"Oh god, don't remind me." She covered her face with her hands and shook her head. "Maybe you can help convince him that Ryan doesn't need to know that right now."

I laughed. "I'll try, I'll see you later," I told her as I walked her out of my classroom.

My schedule is usually always the same every day. I get to work at 7:00am, dismiss my class at Noon, have lunch with Alice and go home by 1:30 if there are no meetings or other things I need to tend to for my class.

I packed up my things and locked my classroom.

I walked to the teacher parking lot and instantly felt giddy when I saw my new car; a black BMW 650i Convertible. It took me years of savings plus "mom and dad money" for the down payment and probably many more years to actually pay it off, but it was so damn worth it. My mom and dad went with me to pick it out and my dad almost had a heart attack when he saw the price. Thankfully though, that didn't stop him from giving his little girl some of his retirement money so she could buy her dream car. My mom was ecstatic and always the free spirit, she just kept telling dad to loosen up and live a little. She never had a problem spending money.

I loved them both. They made me promise to go visit them more often. I did.

I love driving with the top down and the wind blowing through my hair. It's very freeing, and it is the best thing I've done for myself. Its part of the new me and it seems that this new me might have a new man in the near future. Fingers crossed.

When I got home, I did some cleaning and did my grocery list. I decided to bake chocolate chip cookies to take to Alice's. I added that to my list because I was all out of the mix.

That evening my cookies were a hit with Ryan. Alice threatened to make me take him home if he didn't go to sleep at his bedtime.

Jasper was manning the grill when I got there and I took Ryan from his arms. I told Jasper I wanted to spend time with my "nephew" since I hadn't seen him in a couple of days.

"How's everything going Bella?" he asked me. "Alice tells me you have a new man." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. Oh no.

I looked over to Alice with a hard look and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm being optimistic, Bella. You said yourself that you felt something with him."

"Yes, I know but I'm not sure if he's even available. I'm trying really hard not to get myself worked up over this and I really don't want to talk about this anymore. It's stressing me out."

I turned and walked back into their house with Ryan to get him some juice. Jasper followed me to the kitchen.

"Listen Bella, we just want you to be happy. I'm sorry if Alice is a little pushy." I gave him a look when he said a little. He chuckled. "Ok she's a lot pushy but she means well."

I know she means well but every time she sets me up on a date and it doesn't work out, I feel like a failure. It lessens my hope of ever finding someone that I connect with, someone that I actually see a future with. I'm past the casual dating at this point, I want a committed relationship. I want someone that sees marriage and kids in their future too.

"Yeah I know she does." I sighed at him. "I have a lot on my mind right now, I just want to relax here with you guys and enjoy your awesome burgers." I gave him a huge smile as I bounced Ryan on my hip.

All was forgotten for the time being when we went back outside. We ate and talked about anything and everything.

I was glad to have them in my life.

* * *

EPOV

After school I took Nathan back to my place to fix him some lunch. He tried to convince me that his mom lets him have dessert before eating, but I sure didn't and I definitely wasn't going to risk getting in trouble with Kate. So I promised to take him for some ice cream only if he stopped pouting and after we ate our lunch. That worked well and he smiled at me.

I fixed him up some dinosaur chicken nuggets with cut up apples. I made myself a chicken sandwich with apples too.

We ate in the living room in front of the TV.

"Did you like Miss Bella, daddy?"

That was a loaded question all of a sudden. All I had to say was "yes I liked your teacher, she seems nice." But my manhood twitched at the mention of Bella. I was a perv now.

"Da-aad" Nathan interrupted my dirty mind. "You're ignoring me, you said that was rude. You have to answer when someone asks you a question."

Great now I'm getting lectured by my five year old.

"Um sorry, yeah I think she was really nice. And she looks like a fun teacher."

"She is daddy." I smiled at him. He was so innocent.

After we got ice cream, I dropped him off at Kate's. She thanked me for picking him up for her. It was no big deal. I planned to do it more often now.

The next day I took Nathan to school, but didn't get to talk to Bella. She was busy with another parent. I had to go in to work so I didn't pick up Nathan. I didn't know when I would see Bella again.

Would it be wrong if I asked her out? I really wanted to.

Friday night, while doing my rounds my dad caught up with me and invited us over for a BBQ at their house. Emmett, Rose and the kids were going too. The kids love going to their grandparents house, they had a big pool amongst other fun things. My parents enjoyed spoiling the kids so their house was always equipped with things to do. They even had their own playroom with Xbox and other games. To say that Emmett and I were jealous was an understatement. It's not to say that we didn't have cool things when we were growing up, it's just that we got our privileges taken away often because we were always getting into trouble.

I drove up to my parent's house on Saturday with Nathan. He was excited to be spending the day with his cousins and grandparents.

"Daddy, are Liam and Logan here yet?" he asked before I got him out of the truck.

"Yes, they're here already, but when we go in you need to say hi to Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie first." He had a habit of running in and going straight to the backyard to play with his cousins.

"Ok," he said as he reached to grab my hand. We walked up the stairs together.

"Nathan, one more thing, I don't want any fighting. You need to share with your cousins. If they fight with you, come tell me or Uncle Emmett I don't want you hitting anyone. We want to have a fun day today." I told him with a stern look for emphasis.

I don't know why but for some reason there is always some sort of fighting between the three boys. Yes, they are boys, but we have to put a stop to it when they actually start to hit each other. They all get punished and then it's no longer fun for anyone. We then have to deal with three pouty boys the rest of the day.

"Ok, daddy," Nathan mumbled and looked down.

I kneeled down in front of him and urged him to look at me.

"Hey I'm not mad at you; I was just trying to remind you. Sorry if I sounded mad."

"s'Okay daddy, I'm not sad because of that." he paused and looked a little apprehensive. "It's because Liam and Logan sometimes don't want to play with me cuz they say I'm a baby. But I'm not a baby, I'm five." He held up his hand to show me how old he was.

This love hate relationship between the kids had me all mixed up. They don't want to be away from each other, but then they fight. It isn't always the two against Nathan, I know that already. He's caused trouble with the boys before with his sharing problem. He used to get away with it before because he's two years younger, but now he should know better. He's had too many time outs to know that I don't approve of his behavior, especially when he gets really possessive and starts hitting when Liam or Logan get his toys.

I rubbed my hands over my face. I didn't know how to fix the situation when the kids didn't want to play with him. Yes, I'd tell Emmett, but then he'd be real hard on the boys. We didn't want to cause any more trouble.

"I know you're not a baby, but either way you need to tell me if they're fighting with you. Don't try to handle it on your own cuz then you'll be in trouble too. Okay?"

Mom and dad came up to the foyer when they heard us come in.

"Hi mom, dad." I hugged them both and they turned their attention to Nathan.

"Hi grandma, hi grandpa," he said to them as my mom picked Nathan up to smother him to death.

"How's my beautiful grandbaby?" mom gushed.

Nathan pushed himself back to look at my mom. He looked upset. Damnit.

"I'm not a baby, I'm FIVE!" He raised his voice when he said five. My mom was taken aback by his outburst. I apologized for his behavior and took him from her arms. I was mortified and upset.

"Sorry about that, excuse us." I turned to the living room to handle the situation.

I sat Nathan down on the couch. He knew he was in trouble. I kneeled so that I could be at his level.

"You do not raise your voice at grandma like that. Ever." I looked at him with a pointed look. "You're gonna sit here in time out for five minutes, then you're gonna go apologize to her."

He started crying. I took a deep breath.

It's not like I spanked him or anything, although I probably should have. I've spanked him before for yelling in _my_ face. It's something that's not tolerated, but in this case I know he's frustrated about being called a "baby".

"You can cry all you want, Nathan. You know that was wrong. I'll come get you in five minutes."

I went out back where the family was hanging out.

"Hey, bro!" Emmett yelled when he saw me come out. "Where's Nate."

"Oh he'll be out in a bit," I told him. We gave each other a hug and I went over to hug Rosalie. They were sitting with my parents on the patio chairs my mom had placed so we could watch the kids in the pool. It was fresh in the shade, but it was still a good day to get in the pool.

"Hey Rose, how are ya?"

"Good Edward thanks."

"I hope you weren't too hard on Nathan, Edward," my dad told me as he handed me a beer.

"Nah, he's just in time out for five minutes, but I have to correct him when he's wrong dad. I'm gonna go get him in a little bit."

"What'd he do now?" Emmett asked.

"He's just a little upset right now about being called a "baby" by your kids, so when mom called him her 'grandbaby' he had a little outburst." I chuckled and shook my head. My son is just not having any of that today. He's five!

"Dammit, I'll talk with the boys," Emmett said as he started getting up to go get the kids. I told him that was not necessary.

"We'll just handle things as they go. I don't want you getting mad at them right now. They haven't done anything to him."

I got up and went back into the house. I passed by the kitchen where mom was now making fruit salad.

I nodded at her toward the living room letting her know I was getting Nathan. She looked in the direction I pointed to and she gave me a small smile. She never handles it well when the kids get punished but she doesn't interfere even if it's killing her not to.

"He's fine mom. Don't look so sad." I hugged and kissed her.

"I know, I just don't like to hear him cry," she sniffled and wiped her eyes. My mom was too dramatic with all this. I left her in the kitchen before she made me feel guilty.

Nathan was sniffling a little when I walked in. I kneeled down in front of him and I explained again why he got in trouble. He promised not to do it again.

"Ok well times up, lets go outside with everyone." I held my hand out and he happily took it.

On our way out he apologized to grandma and once outside he greeted everyone. He ran off to play with Liam and Logan the second he got a chance to.

Emmett and dad started the grill a while later. I went over to help them while Rose went to help in the kitchen. I wanted to take this time to ask them about Bella.

"So, I need some advice with something." I was fidgeting and they both stopped to give me their undivided attention.

"What's going on son?" my dad asked.

"Well as you know, I took Nathan to school the other day and I met his teacher…"

Dad and Emmett nodded and looked at me expectantly when I didn't continue. I sighed.

"Come on Edward spit it out."

"Ok, would it be wrong if I asked Nathan's teacher out? I really hope you say it's not wrong because there's something about this girl that's really special. I know I just met her but I'm really attracted to her," I rambled so they wouldn't get a word in.

Emmett laughed at me. Douche.

"Dude, you're such a girl. Just ask her out. I know you haven't gotten any in a while you need it bad." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Emmett!" dad scolded him. "Edward is being serious here. He's not asking us so you can make fun of him."

"Sorry dad but it is kind of funny." We decided to ignore him.

"Edward, it's not bad to ask her out but you should probably not tell Nathan yet. You should see where your relationship will go first, and then think about telling him." That made sense to me.

"Thanks dad."

The rest of the day went great. The kids had fun in the pool while the adults hung out on the porch.

My dad talked to me about working at the clinic. He said he was ready to add me to the staff there and the other doctors were notified as well. I just needed to tell him when I will be able to start. I told him I'd have an answer for him soon and that I was excited about venturing into this with him.

Emmett wouldn't keep his mouth shut about me wanting to go out with Nathan's teacher, so I had to let everyone know the details. I told them her name was Bella and that she was a very beautiful and sophisticated woman. My mom was ecstatic. She couldn't keep the huge smile off her face. I had to keep reminding her that I wasn't actually dating her, I was thinking about it. She just dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"I just know you'll be bringing her over to family BBQs in no time." My mom was beaming, and even though I wanted to roll my eyes at her, I secretly wished that was true.

I haven't brought anyone around my family since my divorce with Kate, and I was now hoping that Bella would change that.

Hell, I'm hoping she'll agree to go out with me when I ask her the next time I see her.


	4. Chapter 4

SM owns Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 4

EPOV

It's taken me a month to regulate my schedule at the new clinic. I work a very flexible nine to five, Monday through Thursday and I only go to the hospital when I'm needed. I've established new patients ranging from newborns to adolescents and I'm really enjoying this part of my job. I get to spend more time with my patients and their parents answering any of their questions or concerns. I was afraid I wasn't going to like working at a clinic but it's grown on me in this short amount of time.

Unfortunately there has been absolutely no time for my personal life. By that I mean that I've been dying to see Bella again. I haven't taken Nathan to school since the last time I took him two months ago. There has been absolutely no time for me to take him. The transfer to the clinic was hectic for me as I was still doing back to back shifts at the hospital up until a few days ago. My days will now be dedicated to the patients at the clinic and for Nathan. I have been working toward this for the past month.

When I first started at the clinic I still had to do shifts at the hospital, I thought I was going to die. The hours were long and I barely slept. I started to rethink the whole thing. I knew that the transition would take time, but it was physically exhausting to no end. I could have just left my position at the hospital but I wanted to wait for my replacement. My job is and will always be important to me; therefore it was extremely important that I meet the new doctor before leaving.

Dr Steven Purdom came very highly qualified for the job and I felt good leaving him in charge. I let him know that we would be working together in high risk or emergency cases but for the most part I would be at the clinic.

On Thursday I got off work at six—a little later than usual—and I went straight to Kate's. I was having dinner with them and I was going to take Nathan home with me for a change. I asked Kate yesterday if I could take Nathan to school, but I also wanted him to sleep over my house so that we could start the weekend early.

I parked in the driveway and got out of the truck with a pint of Rocky Road ice cream that I picked up for dessert. I walked up the steps and let myself in the house.

"Hello? Kate, Nathan sorry I'm late guys." I called as I made my way through the house to the kitchen. Nathan and Kate were sitting having dinner on the kitchen bar instead of the dining room today.

"Hi daddy!" Nathan waved and gave me a huge smile.

No matter how long or hard my day was, this little boy made everything better.

It just took one smile from him.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, but I brought ice cream!" Nathan's face lit up. I gave him a hug and kissed the top of his head. I went over to the freezer and put the ice cream away for later.

I sat next to Nathan and I looked over at Kate and said hi to her. She was already up fixing me a plate of her famous lasagna. Damn that woman can cook.

She placed the plate in front of me with a glass of lemonade and I thanked her. I began eating because I was starving today.

We made conversation with Nathan as we ate. Kate and I always made it a point to talk to him and give him our undivided attention during these times.

"Tell me about your day Nathan." The only glimpse I get into Bella's life is through my son. He loves his teacher and talks about her often. I feel a little selfish asking him about his day because I know he'll bring up Bella, but I just can't help myself. I do care about his day but I also want to hear about _her._

Does that make me an asshole? Shit. I'm a jerk that's for sure.

He thought for a bit and started to list off things he did today.

"We did show and tell, we colored, we practiced the ABC's on the chalkboard, Miss Bella taught us a new song and she taught us how to dance! It was fun daddy. Oh and I learned to write my whole name all by myself, I didn't need Miss Bella's help!" he smiled wide and proud. I grinned and ruffled his hair.

"That's great Nathan. You'll be writing all by yourself in no time."

"Yeah, but Miss Bella said I have to practice more b'cus she said my letters are still messy." I chuckled. I hope he gets his moms penmanship because mine is still sloppy.

Nathan went on and told us about all the activities he did at school and he never failed to mention how cool Miss Bella was. I sighed.

I really want to see her again.

When we were done with dinner, I put a movie on for Nathan in the living room. We let him have his scoop of ice cream on the couch if he promised not to spill. I helped Kate clean up the dishes. I rinsed them and she loaded the dishwasher and cleaned the counters.

"Hey can I take some of the leftover lasagna for lunch tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, let me get a container out for you." She smirked at me because she knew I could barely cook. Most of my meals came from my mom.

Hey, I will never deny her the satisfaction of cooking for me.

Kate handed me the plastic container from the shelf and I helped myself to some lasagna. This will definitely come in handy later this weekend.

"So I'll be bringing Nathan back on Sunday afternoon." I told Kate.

"Sounds good. I'm sure he's gonna love the extra time with you, Edward. But make sure not to spoil him too much with sweets. I won't hear the end of it when he comes back and wants dessert before every meal." She gave me a serious look and I held my hands up in surrender. I was very guilty of over doing it with the candy sometimes.

We left the house a short while later. It was coming up on Nathan's bedtime and I needed to give him a bath.

As soon as we walked into the house I went upstairs to start the bath. Nathan went to his room to get some of his bath toys.

"Come on Nate, the water's warm now." I called to him.

He came in carrying a bunch of water toys and tossed them in the tub. I helped undress him just to make it a little faster. He got in and I worked on shampooing his hair. He rinsed it off himself and resumed splashing his toys everywhere.

"Ok, you've got about 15 minutes to play in here because it's getting late and then it's off to bed."

"'Kay daddy."

I sat on the bench across from the tub to wait until he was done. I'm too much of a paranoid to leave him alone in that big tub. It takes less than thirty seconds for a child to drown, and I've seen one too many near-drowning cases.

As soon as I had Nathan dried and dressed in pj bottoms I tucked him in and he was out. I didn't even have to read him a book. I guess he had a long day too, and his sleeping form looked so peaceful. I kissed his forehead and whispered goodnight to him. I left his nightlight on and closed the door behind me. I finally went to bed 20 minutes later after cleaning up all the water in the bathroom.

The next morning we were running a little late for school. Nathan couldn't find his shoes and would not put on another pair. He had to have his very, very favorite black converse.

I found the damn shoes under the seat in the truck. I ushered Nathan into the truck and put on his seatbelt. I quickly went over to the driver side and got in. I started the truck and pulled it on reverse.

I didn't floor it for two reasons, one: my son was in the car so speeding is not an option and two: Nathan's school wasn't too far anyway. I just needed to get there quick so that I could make it to work on time. There was a chance that I could get off work early today so the sooner I started the sooner I would get out.

I made it to his school in no time but we were still 15 minutes late. I walked Nathan up to his classroom and all the kids were sitting in a circle listening to Bella read a book. When he came up to the circle Bella looked up and greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning Nathan, I'm glad you made it today." She said to him sweetly.

"Good morning Miss Bella. Sorry I'm late. My daddy and I couldn't' find my favorite shoes." He told her as he went to sit down in the circle. She smiled at him.

As she was about to go back to reading she caught sight of me and smiled. I waved and smiled back. She blushed and hid behind the book as she started reading to the class again.

I felt like a teenager, like if the prettiest girl in school had just noticed me.

I didn't stay long because I had to get to the clinic. I was having my mom pick up Nathan after school and watch him until I got out of work.

The day wasn't too busy at the clinic so I was able to get out at four without neglecting any patients.

On my way to my parent's house I decided to stop at the market. I wanted to make a pizza with Nathan for dinner. I could never go wrong with that. He loved putting his own toppings on it and it made him feel important. That was one of the fun things I liked doing with him.

I may not know how to cook but I can pre-heat an oven and prepare the best pizza with my son.

I went over the list in my head as I walked down the canned food isle. I needed the sauce, but the one that was usually next to the premade pizza dough and I could not find it. I already had cheese at home, but I did have to buy some pepperoni and pineapple for Nathan.

I walked by each isle trying to read the sign for the isle and I guess I wasn't looking where I was going because I crashed against someone's cart. The noise startled the people around us and they stopped to look like if it was a traffic accident. Great!

I quickly turned to apologize to the person I bumped into and froze.

"I'm so sor-," I didn't finish my sentence. I nervously ran my hand through my hair. It was _Bella_. "Hi-i Bella, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

She laughed softly and waved me off.

"Don't worry about it. It was probably my fault anyway, I practically ran you over." She turned red and looked down.

"Well I guess we're even then." I chuckled.

We stood awkwardly for a bit before she spoke up.

"So how've you been? I haven't seen you bringing Nathan to school lately." She said as she fidgeted with her fingers. She was adorable.

"Oh umm yeah I've been working insane hours, but my schedule just eased up a couple days ago. I have a little more free time to spend with Nathan now."

"That's good, you know he talks about you a lot in class."

"Really?" I chuckled. "He talks a lot about you at home, so we must be very special to him." I smirked at her and she blushed a deeper shade of red. She couldn't be sexier.

I suddenly got the courage to ask her what I've been wanting to ask her since the day I met her. It's now or never.

Damn well here goes nothing. "Umm Bella…" I ran my hand through my hair nervously. "Would you be interested in having lunch with me one of these days?" I looked at her with hopeful eyes.

She looked surprised and then nervous. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she thought of what to say.

"I-I don't know…umm-" I interrupted her before she could reject me. If she was going to reject me.

"I know it's out of the blue and we don't know each other well, but I'd just like to talk to you some more and get to know you. No harm in that is there?" I used my soft voice to try and coax her into saying yes.

"No I guess not. Sure I'll go with you."

"Great! What day is good for you?" I couldn't hide the huge fucking smile on my face. She laughed at my enthusiasm.

"I'm free on Monday or Tuesday at two o'clock, your choice."

"Ok let's do it Tuesday then since I won't be too busy. Can I pick you up at the school? Or do you prefer to just meet up?"

"No, I don't mind you picking me up. Let me give you my number so you can text me when you're there."

"Ok" I reached into my pocket to get my phone out.

Wow I just got a lunch date with Bella for Tuesday!

I quickly entered her number on my phone and saved it. I'll hopefully be putting it on speed dial later.

We said our goodbyes and I told her I was looking forward to our lunch on Tuesday. She nodded and told me she would be waiting. With one last look I stepped aside and continued on to the next isle. I knew I was supposed to be looking for something but I couldn't remember it right now. And to be honest I really didn't care at the moment.

My heart was beating fast and my palms were sweaty but I felt relieved and so happy. I was going out with Bella next week. It's not much, but I was glad she agreed to lunch. I felt that asking her out to lunch was a little less forward than dinner and I wanted her to feel comfortable. We didn't have to view it as a date, like I told her I just wanted to get to know her.

I finally found all the things I needed and paid for them. I called my mom and let her know I was on my way to pick up Nathan.

He was eagerly waiting for me outside with my mom. She was holding his backpack and his Spiderman toy. I drove up through the long driveway that circled in front of my parent's house.

Nathan waited at the top of the stairs with my mom until I parked the truck in front. He ran down the stairs as I was getting out.

"Hi daddy!" Nathan jumped into my arms and held on tight to my neck.

"Hey buddy" I kissed his forehead and held him in my arms. I looked up at my mom and smiled at her. "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetheart. How was your day?"

"Good mom, thanks for picking Nathan up. Was he good?" I asked her as I looked at Nathan silently asking him the question as well.

"Honey, that son of yours is very well behaved…well compared to how you were as a child." She chuckled and I just shook my head. "But he was excellent today. He even got his homework done."

"Grandma helped me cut out the pictures and I colored them and glued them."

"Awesome, thank you for doing your homework and being good for grandma today." I put him down and took his stuff from my mom.

"Ok mom thanks again." I gave her a hug and a kiss and Nathan did too.

Nathan loved making the pizza. I let him put all the toppings by himself which was mostly pineapple.

We ate in the living room while we watched a movie. I had it timed so that the movie would be over around his bedtime.

I was thankful that he fell asleep midway through the movie. I was feeling really tired and wanted to go to bed a little early. I quickly set him up in his bed and went downstairs to clean up. We made a mess with the pizza, and if I didn't clean up now, I wouldn't want to do it later. I cleaned the counters and loaded the dishwasher. I checked the doors and turned out all the lights except for the hall light from my room to Nathan's. I never knew when he was gonna make his way to my bed in the middle of the night.

As I lay in bed later that night I couldn't help but smile. I would be seeing Bella soon. I was feeling really happy about going out with her, which is virtually new to me. No other woman has ever had me feeling this way. I wanted Bella to be in my life and it both scared me and excited me.

Since I was in a great mood at the moment and suddenly felt bold, I decided to text her. if anything i can always start off with 'hey here's my number.'

**Bella, It's Edward. ********This is my number if you'd like to save it..**.

**I'm really looking forward to our date Tuesday!**

**Have a good night.**

**-EC**

I read the message a couple of times and it sounded pretty good. Not too desperate so I clicked 'send.' I got a little nervous after I pressed the button.

What if she's not as enthused as I am about the date? I'm gonna look like a total moron. My phone beeping pulled me out of my pity party.

It was Bella.

**Edward, I just saved your number, thanks.**

**I can't wait to see you again.**

**G'night!**

**-Bella**

HOLY MOTHER! She can't wait to see me again!

I think I worry too damn much. I'm gonna start to chill out more now that I know she _wants _to see me again.

Surprisingly I slept well that night considering I couldn't stop thinking about her.

* * *

BPOV

I really didn't expect to see Edward today let alone run into him at the market. I haven't seen him for nearly two months. He brings Nathan in this morning and we say hello from far and then later this afternoon we literally bump into each other. It's actually kind of nice since the way our conversation went would have been a little inappropriate in my classroom. I really didn't want to explain to any mothers why my student's father was asking me out on a date.

Was it a date? He said "go out to lunch."

Yes, it's a date, it's a lunch date.

I'm so freaking happy I can scream!

I had a huge smile on my face as I drove home from the market. The butterflies in my stomach were doing crazy tricks in there, but I felt so blissfully happy. I loved this new feeling. I had to call Alice.

"GUESS WHAT?" I screamed through the phone when she answered.

"What the hell, Bella! Why are you screaming, and what happened?" Geez she was grumpy. I couldn't help being excited though.

"Sorry it's just…I'm so happy!"

"Well you better spill it girly I'm on the edge of my seat now."

"Edward asked me out today." I squealed with delight. I was being such a girl. Fuck it.

"WHAT! NO WAY." She squealed just as loud as me then paused. "Wait. How? I thought you said he hasn't been around?"

"He hasn't been, but I saw him briefly today when he brought his son in. Oh god , Alice my heart started racing the second I saw him and then he was gone." I sighed. I couldn't help wondering when I would see him again when he walked out of my classroom. I mean last time I saw him it was roughly two months ago. Way too long. "So anyway I go to the market today and I crash into him. Literally. Like I almost killed him."

I laugh at my clumsiness and so does Alice but she laughs a little too long for my liking. Bitch.

"Bella, that's classic. You almost kill the guy that you've been dying to go out with… and been having kinky dreams about might I add!" I gasp.

Shit she knows me too well, this is embarrassing.

"I have not had weird dreams about Edward. Thank you!"

"I didn't say 'weird' I said 'kinky', you whore!" she laughed louder. Great let's all laugh at my expense.

"Do you want to hear the end of this or not?" I was a little frustrated now.

"Fine go ahead."

"Ok well after our 'encounter' we had some small talk and next thing you know he asks me out to lunch. I almost freaked out and was going to say no, but then he asked so nicely I agreed. We're going out to lunch on Tuesday. He's picking me up."

"Bella I'm so excited for you, and I'm sorry I made fun of you earlier. I hope it turns into something great, and if it doesn't then you'll just need to keep looking for Mr. Right. Don't worry about anything. Just go have fun girly."

That's more like it. That's what I wanted to hear from my friend.

"Thanks Alice, you're the best."

I got home and put all my groceries away. I called my mom while I cooked dinner for myself. I told her about my upcoming lunch date and of course she was delighted. She wanted to meet Edward already.

"Mom, it's our first date. I think I need to get to know him first before I introduce him to you and dad."

"Bella, you have too many rules. Live on the edge once in a while. Besides it's just your dad and I. We promise not to scare him away." I heard my dad grumble in the background something about 'not good enough for my little girl. I sighed. My parents are too much.

"I'll see what I can do mom." I mumbled.

After dinner I decided to take a long relaxing bath. My day had turned from good to fucking awesome from just a trip to the market. Well that and a certain green eyed yummy doctor. The acronym DILF comes to mind. How appropriate since he's also a 'daddy'.

I filled my tub with warm water and lavender scented beads. It's the best combination for relaxation. When the tub was filled I undressed and carefully got in. The water felt amazing and my muscles immediately started to relax. The lavender calmed me and put me in a state of peace as I closed my eyes and focused on all my senses. I lay there taking deep breaths and just letting my mind relax.

A beeping from my phone startled me and I quickly opened my eyes to look around. I figured out it was my phone that was in my jeans on the floor. I groaned as I got up to get it. I figured might as well get it since it already interrupted me.

I searched the pockets of my jeans and pulled it out. I looked at the screen and it was an 'unknown' number. I flipped the phone open to read the message.

**Bella, It's Edward. ****This is my number if you'd like to save it..**.

**I'm really looking forward to our date Tuesday! **

**Have a good night.**

**-EC**

The butterflies are back but I don't mind at all. He just said he was looking forward to our date! I contemplated whether to reply or not.

What the hell, why not? This was exciting!

**Edward, I just saved your number, thanks. **

**I can't wait to see you again.**

**G'night!**

**-Bella**

Yikes! I hope I didn't sound stupid.

I didn't wait to see if he would reply. I was too nervous so I shut my phone off and threw it back on the floor. I went back to my bath feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

I scooted down and let my head fall back on the bath pillow. A huge smile played on my face, and I had a feeling it wasn't going away for a long time.

Thank you, Edward Cullen.

* * *

I hope there weren't too many mistakes...

_Thanks for reading my story!_

_-MEL_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

Saturday morning I got a surprise visit from my mom and dad. They claimed they were just in the neighborhood, but they live like an hour away.

"Honey, aren't you glad to see us?" My mom gushed, as she almost squeezed the life out of me.

My dad came over and gave me a side hug since he knew I was feeling uncomfortable. _I love him_.

It was eight o'clock in the morning and I know I looked like shit since I usually wakeup at least after ten on the weekends.

"Of course I am, mom. It's just that it's sooo early" I whined, hoping she'd get the hint. I even pouted a little.

"Did you not get enough sleep? Is Edward here?" My eyes widened. She was actually looking around to see if he was here.

"Jesus, Renee! Let the girl have some privacy." My dad told her and then turned to look at me with a serious look. "And if he's here, I DON'T want to know!" He stalked off into the kitchen with a huff. I was beyond mortified.

"Mom! What, NO! Are you serious? Is this why you came?" I asked appalled.

"No sweetie. I was just asking because you know nowadays..." she trailed off and my mouth was hanging open. "Well anyway, we really are just stopping by to see you for a little bit. Your dad and I are driving up to grandma's and since your house is just on the way we decided to stop." I don't know what to believe anymore. My mom could be making this up right now.

I enjoyed my parent's visit after my mom made us all breakfast. I think I was grumpy because I was hungry too. They stayed for a little while and we talked. I refused to bring up my date with Edward or Edward in general and they didn't bring him up either.

As I was walking my parents out to their car my mom pulled me back.

She whispered close to my ear, "Make sure you call me after your date with all the juicy details." She winked and I rolled my eyes at her. Did she think we were girlfriends? Gah, my mother!

"Mom I don't know what you mean by 'juicy details' and I probably don't want to know but either way it's not happening. You're my mother and it's weird." I shuddered at the thought. She pouted. "But I will let you know if it went well and if there will be any future dates. That's ALL okay?"

"YES!" she squealed. "I'll take what I can get. Good luck honey!"

When my parents left I decided to shower and get ready since I wasn't going to be able to go to sleep again. I was meeting up with Alice later. I had a couple of hours before I had to leave so I got dressed and applied very light makeup. I busied myself with some cleaning and I paid some bills that I've been neglecting for a few days.

"She actually asked you if he was there?" Alice laughed. We were sitting in a corner booth of our favorite sandwich shop sharing a "BLTA" sandwich with side salads for lunch. This place was awesome and very affordable, which is why we've been coming here since college.

I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair. "She did and I almost swear she looked a little disappointed when I said no." I sipped on my iced tea to calm myself down. I was a little offended that my mom would think that. I specifically recall telling her that I had just met Edward. What part of that says I'm fucking the guy? "And I know she dragged my dad with her so she could make it seem like a normal visit." I huffed in annoyance.

"You better lock your doors when you start having sleepovers with Edward cuz who knows what nasty thing you're mom will walk in on." She wiggled her eyebrows and I blushed.

"Shut up."

Alice gasped. "You didn't object to sleepovers just now, that totally means you agree that you'll be doing the nasty with your hot ass doctor very soon!"

"Yes, I've thought about it. Like you said he is really hot, but I don't know about the soon part!"

"We'll see." She sang. "But at a later time cuz I gotta go. Jazz has to go in to work."

"Okay. Well I can go with you if you want. I don't have anything planned for later. We can take Ryan out to the park or something."

"That sounds like fun. Ryan misses his Auntie Bella anyway."

EPOV

"HURRY UP DADDY!"

"Hold your horses little man. I have to pack our stuff."

Emmett called early this morning asking if I wanted to join him in taking the boys to the batting cages. Nathan was ecstatic about it when I told him our plans for today.

"Humph I wanna go already." He pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'm almost done, go turn off the TV. Oh and go find your glove I saw it in your room. We're gonna play catch after we get out of the batting cages." He ran to the living room. That should distract him for five minutes. I was in the garage looking for Nathan's bat and batting gloves. I still had to pack some waters and snacks for my growing child.

Three and a half minutes later he comes back into the garage holding his glove up.

"There, daddy can we go now?"

"Umm no, if you keep interrupting me I'm gonna take longer." Thankfully I found the box with all his sports equipment and found everything I needed. I walked back into the kitchen and Nathan followed quietly, but was in my way every time I turned around to get something. I sat him up on the counter so he could watch me fix his snacks.

"Can you put some CapriSuns in the bag too daddy. I might get thirsty." I chuckled and nodded at him.

"Anything else you think you might want?"

"No that's it." He said as he kicked his feet out and then let them bang on the cabinets repeatedly.

Emmett and the boys were waiting for us in the parking lot when we drove in.

"HI UNCLE EDWARD! HEY NATHAN!" The boys greeted us as they ran inside with Nathan trailing behind them.

"Hey bro." Emmett patted my shoulder and we gave each other manly side hugs.

"You're early, what's up with that."

"The boys were driving me crazy, 'what time are we leaving dad?' 'Are we leaving yet?'" He mocked his boys. "I couldn't handle hearing double whining every time." I laughed at how distressed he looked.

Each of the boys got in a cage since they had been reserved for us and we had our own equipment. I went over to Nathan's cage and set him up with a slow setting. He was doing a couple of practice swings off to the side and I called him over.

"Alright Nathan, just take your position in between the lines there and get ready to swing when the ball comes."

"I'm ready daddy." He said. His posture was good with his legs slightly bent and his hands holding the bat tight. I hope. The first ball came out and he hit it. A huge smile broke out on his face and he stood a little straighter, obviously very proud of himself.

"Good job Nathan. Keep it up; we'll see who has the most hits at the end." I shouted so that the boys could hear. All three boys cheered that they would get the most. I always tell them that to get them more pumped up.

"So what's going on with your school teacher fantasy?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

I chuckled. "Nothing much yet, I'm taking her out to lunch on Tuesday."

"Have you told Kate yet? I mean, I know you don't need permission but have you given her the heads up that you might be dating Nathan's teacher?"

"Shit, I haven't even thought of that. I never tell her what I do in my personal life. Do I have to tell her this?"

"I don't know bro; you might just want to let her know since she knows who she is." I thought about this for a little. It couldn't hurt to tell her right? It's not like I'm asking for her permission.

Emmett called it even with the boys; we knew they'd start fighting if one of them won the "most hits" challenge. They can be really competitive, but this time they just agreed and we packed up our stuff. I gave the boys juices and some snacks.

"Dude you're a total chick! Look at all the snacks you packed. Rose does the same shit."

"Ha ha. That's because I know my kid and he eats every half hour. And by the way it's called being a responsible parent to carry water and snacks for your kid." _That doesn't make me a chick, right? Shit._

"I still say you're a chick, but thanks for the PB&J!" He squealed like a little girl. Fucking Emmett always gives me a hard time but has no problem eating what I bring for the KIDS!

"Alright guys don't eat too much. We're gonna grab some pizza later."

We played catch with the kids a couple of hours, but then it wasn't fun anymore because Emmett kept hitting homeruns so the kids weren't catching anything. It was a good day though. We ended it with pizza and X-box at Emmett's house.

It was finally Tuesday and I was pumped for my date with Bella. I had been talking myself out of texting her all weekend. Today I figured I should send her a message just to confirm today's plans.

**Bella I'll be there to pick you up at two…**

**Is that time still okay with you?**

**-EC**

I put my phone in my pocket and picked up the next chart. I had a two week old baby in for a "Well Baby Check-up." My nurse had already measured and weighed the baby. He lost a little bit of weight, but my chart says that he's being breastfed.

"Hi Mrs. Davis, how is baby James doing?" I held the baby and did the normal check-up for newborns. I asked her about his feedings and wet diapers.

"He's doing well, but we're still getting used to the breastfeeding. There are times that I bottle feed him, because I feel like he's not drinking enough."

"That's understandable the baby just needs to learn. I did notice a slight weight loss, but it is perfectly normal for babies that are being breastfed. They normally regain it at two to four weeks; just try to feed the baby a little more often so that you produce more milk and try to do at least fifteen minutes on each side." I wrote some notes on the chart.

"I'll try that, but I think I might be doing it wrong." The poor mother looked so stressed and worried. There is only so much I know about breastfeeding. The clinic has nurses that help with this kind of thing.

"I'll have a nurse talk to you and show you how to get the baby to latch on properly. I'll have her give you some pamphlets for you to read as well." She nodded. "Do you have any other questions for me?"

"No, that is my only concern right now. Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

I left the room and checked my phone.

**Edward, Yes we're still on for two…I'm gonna be starving!**

**I hope we go somewhere yummy-*hint*hint* :o)**

**-Bella**

I was grinning like a moron, staring at my phone. I quickly replied feeling brave as ever.

**We'll definitely go somewhere "yummy" : )**

**Do you like Italian? Please say yes, or I can't date you! Lol**

**-EC**

Not even a minute later she responded.

**Italian is my FAVORITE!**

**I guess that means you have to date me now…**

**There's no backing out! ;o)**

**-Bella**

I read the message at least five times. I definitely would not be backing out.

**Bella, I wouldn't dream of backing out.**

**I'll talk to you later because I have about fifteen patients I need to see before I pick you up…don't want to be late for our date! ;)**

**-EC**

Two hours later Bella and I are on our way to one of my favorite Italian restaurants, _Lascari's._ I've tried everything on their menu and it's always been amazing. Nathan is a big fan of the "build your own pizza" here too.

I really hope Bella likes this place.

"So where are you taking me?" Bella asks excitedly. _Damn she's beautiful!_

"Well there's this restaurant that I go to pretty often with Nathan, it's called _Lascari's_have you ever been there?"

"Uh no, but I have heard of it. I'm more of an Olive Garden type of gal," She giggles and flips her hair back in a way that is too adorable.

"Well this place is not like those chain restaurants you claim to love; it's more like home-style cooking. I think you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will. I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to be starving. I haven't had anything since seven this morning and even then it was just a grilled cheese."

"Bella, you really shouldn't starve yourself like that. If you ever need me to bring you something to eat, just let me know. It doesn't matter what time. I'll come right over." It really worried me that she hasn't eaten since early this morning. It might not be a big deal to her, but I feel the need to care for her. I hope I didn't overstep my boundaries.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Edward, I don't starve myself to the point where I get sick or anything. It's just that I had some last minute meetings after school and I didn't have my normal lunch until now. It's not every day, so don't worry." She smiled at me and reached over to squeeze my arm to reassure me. "But thank you any way that's really sweet of you."

"I hope you take my offer though. I wouldn't mind coming over to see you."

She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that," she murmured.

When we entered the restaurant the hostess informed us that that there was no wait time. She grabbed the menus and walked us to our table. As we followed her I placed my hand on Bella's lower back for the short walk through the restaurant. She looked up and smiled at me shyly. I grinned back at her.

Our waitress came shortly after we were seated to take our drink orders. Or at least that's what I thought she was going to do.

"I'll have a vanilla cream soda, please." Bella said to the waitress who was clearly ignoring Bella and staring at me shamelessly. She glanced quickly at her and then back to me not even writing down her order.

I cleared my throat nervously and looked at Bella. She didn't look bothered but she raised her eyebrows at me.

"I'll just have a coke and please give us a few minutes to take our orders."

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." She winked. Fucking winked at me in front of Bella. _What the hell?_

"Bella I'm so sorry she was rude to you." She held her hands up to stop me and shook her head.

"It's not a big deal." She got up from the table. "I'll be right back." She started walking away and stopped to wink over her shoulder. I chuckled at her and shook my head.

_What the hell is she doing?_

Bella came back and casually sat down. I raised my eyebrow at her asking her what that was all about.

"Ok. I got us a new waitress." She shrugged and then hung her head defeated. Not even a second later she smirked triumphantly. "Come on, I saw how uncomfortable she made you, Edward…and I told the manager I didn't appreciate the waitress ogling my date." She blushed, a beautiful milky pink. That made me smile. I don't consider it jealousy, but that was nice of her to think of my feelings.

Our new waiter took our orders. Bella got the baked eggplant parmigiana and I got the classic chicken fettuccini. We agreed to share a salad too.

"I'm gonna come right out and ask because I just need to know beforehand, are you dating anyone or have a girlfriend?" Bella asked as soon as the waiter walked away.

"No, I'm single. I haven't actually dated-" I stopped to think about phrasing it correctly so I wouldn't sound like a man whore. "I've 'hooked' up with girls but it's never been long term or an actual relationship. What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" I crossed my fingers for the answer.

"Nope not seeing anyone, although my friend, Alice has been diligently trying to set me up on blind dates every chance she gets." She rolled her eyes.

That's a relief. I think I might have a chance now.

"I'm going o be honest with you, I'm really glad you agreed to lunch with me and now I'm really glad to hear that you're single." I smile at her.

"I'm glad I came too."

Our food was brought out and set in front of us. Bella's eyes grew big when she saw all the food. The thing about this place is that their portions were big.

"Oh my god, I'm not gonna finish this!"

I laughed. "It's okay; I always take leftovers home and have it for lunch the next day."

"Yeah I think I'm gonna have to do that." she laughed, and looked at her plate not knowing where to start.

We started eating. The food was amazing as always. We ate in silence for a little bit since it seemed that we were both starving.

She broke the silence after a while.

"How long have you been divorced?" she asked me.

"It's been about three years now. Nathan was two years old when we decided it just wasn't working out anymore."

"Nathan was still young then, but it looks like he's doing okay with it."

"Well Kate and I try to do family nights where we have dinner together and he can talk to us about his day. He spends most weekends with me if I'm not working."

It's always been something that I worry about, how Nathan really feels about Kate and I not living together. He never complains, but he does take it hard when I don't make it to a family dinner or when I have to work weekends and he can't sleep over. Until now he hasn't asked why our living arrangement is the way it is, but then again it's been going on for three years. I never go longer than two days without seeing him and I think that has helped all of us. I know that he needs a constant in his life and that has worked out for us so far. Kate and I constantly tell him that we love him and he sees that she and I don't hate each other so he doesn't feel any tension from us.

I just hope I'm doing my best in raising my son and showing him that I love him more than anything.

"That's the best you can do for him—keeping a good relationship with Kate." I nod in agreement. She looks down and looks serious for a minute.

"What's wrong?"

She looks up and blushes at me. "Um well…I don't know…do you think it's okay with Kate that I came to have lunch with you? She's biting her lip and it's distracting the shit out of me. I reach over and hold her hand.

"Bella, Kate doesn't dictate what I do in my personal life. She may or may not have a problem with you, but that's not gonna stop me from going out with you again...that's if you want to." I give her my best smile. Her face lights up with a huge smile too.

"I'd like that."

And my heart is overjoyed.

**Thanks, Karen for betaing this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

"Thank you for lunch, Edward. I had a good time." We were in Edward's car parked in the almost empty school parking lot.

"No problem, I had a great time too" Edward smiled, "Let me walk you to your car." He said as I was about to get out.

"Ok." I felt major butterflies in my stomach.

This has got to be one of the best days of my life and I really hope it's not the last. From the little time I just spent with Edward, I can say that I really like him. He has me crushing on him…big time. I love this feeling and I welcome it with open arms. It's been a long time and I'm scared of what will or won't happen, but I've made a vow to not let that get in the way anymore because this man next to me makes me feel _alive_.

"What's got you smiling over there?" he interrupts my thoughts and I shake my head.

"I was just thinking of how much I enjoyed myself with you…and well it's been a long time since I've been out with anyone I liked. Thanks again." And I didn't expect him to reach down and hold my hand as we walked into the teacher's parking garage. He looked down at me a little nervous almost not sure if I was okay with it. I smiled and squeezed his hand to let him know I was more than okay with it. He gave me his sexy crooked smile. "This is my car here" I said, as I stopped in front of it and let go of his hand. I instantly missed the warmth of his big hand encasing my small one.

"Wow that's a nice car, Bella." He whistled and it made me giggle.

"Thanks it's my dream car, And I'm gonna pay for it the rest of my life with my salary." He laughed and ran his hand over the hood.

"It looks worth it though." He paused and moved to stand in front of me. "Listen I'm gonna let Kate know that you and I are…umm…going out?" he laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair, "man, I feel like this is high school when you have to have labels for everything."

"I agree…uh...just tell her we're dating and we'll go from there." He opened my car door and I got in.

"Drive safely and I'll give you a call later." He winked and closed my door.

As I drove out of the school I had a huge grin plastered on my face and I owned it.

Alice invited me over for dinner today…so I figured I'd show up there a little early. I know she's dying to know about the date and that's really why she asked me to come over on such short notice.

I arrived at her house and thank goodness her car was there. I walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell before letting myself in as always do.

"Hey girlie I'm here. I know I'm early…sorry but I couldn't' wait any longer!" I called out as I walked through the living room toward the kitchen where I guessed she'd be cooking dinner.

As I was rounding the corner I heard muffled sounds but I didn't have enough time to register it. I got a glimpse of two naked bodies in a very compromising position moving to their own beat on the kitchen counter.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed and closed my eyes. I quickly ran to the living room. I could hear Jasper cursing up a storm and Alice laughing her ass off. That bitch! She knows she just traumatized me for life.

"BELLA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Alice yelled from the kitchen, and I could hear the amusement in her voice. I could hear Jasper telling her to shut up and get dressed. I mentally agreed with him.

I sat on the couch and tried to take the image out of my head. _Oh god, I cannot believe I walked in on my best friend…doing that!_ There are things people should not see and that was one of them.

Alice and Jasper came out to the living room a couple minutes later. Jasper was completely red of embarrassment mirroring the look on my face. He waved hello, not looking me in the eye, and quickly went upstairs.

"Bella I'm so sorry!" Alice said, trying her hardest not to start laughing again. She sat on the couch with me and gave me a side hug. "Are you okay? Are you majorly traumatized?" she smirked at me.

"Alice it's not funny." I smacked her leg. I still could not look her in the eye. "I called out when I came in. I think I was loud enough."

"Bella! I was kind of occupied," She said sheepishly.

I stood up and pulled Alice with me. "Okay! Let's not talk about it anymore. What you and Jaz do in your own time is your business and don't feel like you have to apologize for it. I'll ring your doorbell next time and wait for you to come let me in." She nodded.

I just wanted to have some girl talk with my best friend now and gush about Edward.

"Let's go to the kitchen and you can help me start dinner." She grabbed me by the arm and led me to the back of the house. "I've got some wine for us…we need it."

"Yeah I'll take you up on that."

She took out two glasses and placed them on the counter. She moved around her kitchen so gracefully, like a little ballerina. She poured the wine and I immediately took a drink.

"So are you gonna leave me hanging or are you gonna tell me how it went?"

"I like him, Alice." I didn't look up at her. I kept my eyes on the glass of wine in my hand. She came around to stand next to me and placed her small hand on my arm. I looked up at her and smiled. I suddenly felt uneasy about voicing that out loud. "I like him, but I'm scared." I whispered.

I don't know why I kept doing this to myself. One minute I'm happy-nervous with butterflies in my stomach and the next I'm scared-nervous thinking that going out with Edward is a bad idea. I guess I can't help feeling like I'll get my heart broken again.

"Bella, it's okay to feel that way. I just don't want you to miss an opportunity just because you're scared, though. You have to take chances and hope for the best. And if you an Edward are meant to be, then you better make me your maid of honor one day!" We giggled at the thought.

Wow, marrying Edward? The idea excites me more than it does scare me. That's good right? I already know that he's a loving dad and he'd do anything for Nathan. I love that in a man. I love that in Edward.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves here. We're just starting out and we're gonna see how it goes. He said he's going to let his ex wife know that were dating, and then they're going to decide if they'll need to tell Nathan."

I was a little nervous that Edward was going to talk to his ex wife. I've spoken to her a few times at school regarding Nathan and she's always been very nice. I worry that she'll say I'm not good enough to be in Nathan's life in a more personal level. I mean, I know she can't tell us not to date, but I wouldn't want her to give Edward a hard time about me. The last thing I need is a jealous ex to ruin my happiness.

"It looks like you guys really hit it off then."

"We did and we'll be going out again soon."

Dinner was done an hour later. I volunteered to set up the table since I didn't help much with the cooking. Alice is a crazy perfectionist and apparently I don't know how to cut vegetables. Whatever. They're gonna be eaten anyway.

I was feeling a little uneasy about dinner since Jasper hadn't come back down since I got here. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable in his own home.

When Alice called him down I decided to go talk to him before he made it to the dining room.

"Hey Jasper, can I talk to you for a sec?" I knotted my fingers in front of me. He looked apprehensive, but I couldn't blame him.

"Uh…yeah sure. What's going on?" he looked everywhere but at me. I felt so bad.

"I want to apologize to you for earlier." He started to stop me but I interrupted him. "No, really Jaz, this is your home and I don't want you to feel embarrassed in any way. I promised Alice that I won't be letting myself in anymore." I laughed nervously and he blushed again.

"Bella, you're always welcome here unannounced. It's just that we expected you later and…well…sorry you had to see that." he said sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just forget about what happened." He pulled me in for a side hug and led me to the dining room. "Come on lets go eat, I'm starving!"

Well I felt better since we were all going to pretend that nothing happened.

Alice's dinner was amazing as always. Ryan had been dropped off by his grandma just in time for dinner, and it quickly became eventful. Ryan threw a couple of tantrums during dinner and most of his food ended up on the floor but I had a great time. Looking around the table at all the chaos, I knew that I wanted that too; a big family and chaos at the dinner table. As long as I had my husband—like Alice has Jasper—at my side to deal with it all, I would be a happy woman.

A _family_. That's what I wanted.

"Bella I'm sorry about Ryan. He's been having these tantrums lately for no reason. You probably wanted a quiet dinner since you spent your day with hyperactive kids and-" Alice kept apologizing to me about how things went during dinner but I had to interrupt her.

"Hey! It's okay. He's a kid and this is your house. I should expect chaos and I really didn't mind. I'm sure this tomato sauce will come off my blouse." I rubbed on the red spots of tomato that I got when Ryan threw his spoon across the room.

"God Bella, I don't know what to do with him. He's been spending most of his time in time outs because of his tantrums, nut it doesn't seem to b working. I don't know why he's acting out." She looked so defeated and I gave her a hug.

"You're doing everything right. Just give it some time and stick to your discipline plan. He'll learn that what he's doing is wrong. Don't worry."

"Thanks Bella, you're gonna make a great mom you know that? You really are." I hugged her tighter and thanked her. I couldn't even begin to explain the amazing feeling that gave me to hear her say that.

XOXO

"Good morning Miss Bella" one of my students greeted me as she came into the classroom. I always stand by the door to greet my students as they come in and I give them their morning activity worksheet.

Today I was a little more excited about standing here waiting for my students to come in…particularly one student. Yes, I'm hoping Edward brings Nathan in today. Even if I just get to say hi to him today will make my day.

I chose to wear my favorite grey dress pants because frankly they make my ass look really good. Of course I'm wearing flats because I'm not dumb enough to wear heels when I have to do quite a bit of running around with my students. I've known of other teachers that sit back and let their TA's and Parent volunteers do all the activities with the kids, but that's just not me. I love interacting with them and if it means that I have to sing and dance the hokey pokey ten times in one day, I will do it.

I kept looking out to the courtyard and two minutes later I see Nathan running across but trying to keep up behind him is not Edward but Kate. Shit.

I really didn't want to see her today, at least not yet. I didn't get a call from Edward yesterday and since I was too chicken to call him I didn't know if she knew yet. Crap. This is uncomfortable.

Nathan slowed down when his mom called him. He walked back to meet her half way. She kneeled down in front of him to tell him something. I pretended to be looking at the courtyard again for other kids and parents while I eyed them huddled a few feet away. I couldn't see Kate's face; Nathan was standing with his back to me. He nodded at his mom and gave her a hug goodbye. He turned and ran towards the class room. Kate stood, took a quick glance at me and turned to leave. She didn't even give me a chance to wave hello, like I always do.

I expected this kind of reaction. I just knew it. She was upset, and probably hurt or something. I'm glad she didn't confront me, that, I thank her for.

"Good morning Miss Bella!" Nathan wrapped his little arms around my legs and I patted his back.

"Morning, Nathan. Put your stuff in your cubby and start on this worksheet, we're running late already."

I closed my classroom door to start my class. My students were already seated busy with their project. I went to the stereo and put on a toddler CD. It has a lot of fun sing-a-long songs and amazingly the kids work really well with the music on. They sing and do their activity at the same time. The worksheet that I handed out is an activity to learn the letter "D." There is a guide to help the kids trace upper and lower case letters along with pictures of things that start with that letter that they can also color.

Since this was an independent project, I instructed my TA, Brenda to keep an eye on the kids so that I could step into my office for a couple of minutes. I needed to talk to Edward before my mind ran off with crazy ideas about Kate convincing Edward that dating me was a bad idea. I need to be reassured that we were still good. I couldn't lose him before getting the chance to know him. Also I didn't want to be distracted all day, my students deserve better.

I quickly made my way to the office and closed the door. I went to my desk chair and sat down. I pulled my purse from the drawer and started the task of actually finding my phone in this huge bag that has anything and everything I might need. I needed to organize this and toss out all these damn receipts!

Finally I pulled my iphone out and opened up my contacts. I scrolled through the numbers down to Edward's and lingered my finger over the green phone icon. I was nervous again. I closed my eyes and pressed the button, the line rang.

_Ring. Ring. Ring…_

No answer.

Voice-mail.

Shit.

I hung up because I was too nervous to leave a message. I didn't even know what I was going to say to him. I chose the next best thing…

**Hey Edward!**

**I didn't hear from you last night.**

**How did it go?**

**-Bella**

After what felt like forever—but was actually two minutes he answered.

**Bella I'm sorry I didn't call.**

**Can I see you today after I get out of work?**

**I'd rather tell you in person.**

**-EC**

Well that doesn't assure me but I guess that's all I'm gonna get out of him.

**OK. Do you want to meet somewhere or**

**I can cook dinner for you at my house…**

**I'm an awesome cook!**

**-Bella**

I'd love to show Edward my mad cooking skills. They say, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

**A home cooked meal sounds awesome!**

**Text me your address, I get out at six.**

**-EC**

I quickly typed out my address and sent it. I wasn't in my office more than five minutes, but I had to get back out to my class.

Brenda already had the students taping their work up on the display board for our next activity. I sat on the floor with them as they came back from the board. We sat in a large circle, arms length apart because some kids couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Brenda and the three parent-helpers that I had today also sat with us to help and watch the kids.

"Can anyone tell me what the letter of the day is?"

Everyone raised their hands but shouted the answer. I still needed to work on that with them. I quieted them down and went on with my lesson of showing them things that start with the letter "D." My felt board was soon filled with pictures that the kids named. We did other letter related activities including, painting and more coloring which they loved. I now had paint on my shirt and pants. That should teach me to dress to impress.

When it was music time, I let the kids choose a song. We sang The Wheels on the Bus a couple of times. I had my eye on Nathan and I sensed something was going on.

As a teacher I always watch my students' behavior and I normally notice if anything is off. I can easily see when they are happy or sad. Throughout the morning I noticed Nathan a little quiet. He's usually very involved and eager to go to the next activity. He's been dragging his feet as the day goes on.

I pulled him aside when we were getting ready to read a story.

"Nathan, are you feeling okay?" I asked as I knelt down to his level. He looked sad but he was trying really hard to be brave. It looked like he was afraid to let his emotions show.

He nodded his head and kept it down. His eyes were fixed on his shoes.

"Look up at me honey, if there is something wrong you can tell me. Do you feel sick?

"No, Miss Bella. I not sick." He shook his head.

"Ok, um do you want me to call your mommy to come get you?" I held his hand to try to get him to look at me again. When he did look up his beautiful green eyes were so sad, they didn't have the usual happy gleam. It broke my heart just like it would if any of my other kids looked like this.

"I want my daddy." He mumbled, and his eyes started to tear up. He roughly wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, afraid that the tears would fall.

"I can call him for-" he cut me off before I finished.

"No he can't come." He paused to wipe his eyes and his slightly runny nose with his sleeve. "My mo-maa said he, he can't co-ome get me." He started crying, not longer holding back. I hugged him to me and walked him to my office. Brenda looked up and she understood that she had to take over the rest of the class. I sat him down on the chair but he held on to my shirt tightly. I rubbed his back to sooth him when he started to hiccup.

I don't know what is going on, but Nathan is really hurting here. My heart is broken for this little boy. I'm gonna have to call Edward about this.

"Nathan, why can't your daddy come for you? Did he tell you that?" I spoke to him in a low voice. He sniffled trying to get his words out.

"Mm-my momma said he ca-an't…she got mad at him." he calmed down a bit and let go of my shirt. "I can't sleep over anymore." Nathan took a big sigh, sat there and pouted at the floor.

_What the fuck?_

There is something very wrong here and I have a feeling it has a lot to do with _me_.

Here are some rec's that have been taking up ALL my time:(check them out if you haven't)

-This is Who I am-**pattyrose** http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5980177/1/This_Is_Who_I_Am_A_Twilight_Fanfic

Edward Cullen, successful business exec/playboy/all around bad boy. Bella Swan, divorced mom/graphic artist/unwilling to trust her heart to the likes of someone like Edward again..

-The Practice of Love-**belladonnacullen** http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5995388/1/The_Practice_of_Love

When the disarmingly handsome Edward Masen turns up as a new patient, the life Dr. Isabella Swan has carefully put together will be shattered forever.

-Life Had Other Plans-**JennaRay** http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5849031/1/Life_Had_Other_Plans

Bella is an 18 year old college freshman. Edward is a 30 year old surgeon and a single dad of a 4 year old girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 7

BPOV

"_Bella what's wrong? Is Nathan okay?"_

I had decided to call Edward before calling Nathan's mom. I used my office phone, so he would see the school number.

"Edward, uh Nathan isn't feeling well. I have him in my office."

"_What's wrong, did he get hurt?"_ I could hear the panic in his voice.

"No he's fine physically. He says he wants you, but that you're not allowed to see him? What's going on?"

He sighed loud on the phone. _"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Kate isn't taking the idea of you and me dating very well, but to be honest it doesn't matter to me what she thinks. We got into an argument, and she told me I couldn't take Nathan this weekend… and I'm guessing Nathan heard us."_

"Can she really do that, keep Nathan from you? If I'm going to be a problem for you-"

"_No. No, Bella. You're not a problem at all, Please don't think that. Besides I have custody of Nathan too. Kate was just blowing off steam.I'm giving her a couple ofdays to sort out her issues, and I'm gonna talk to her again. I told her my personal life is not up for discussion anymore. I don't think there's anything to worry about."_

I looked down at Nathan, and he was looking up at me expectantly. I asked Edward if it was okay to pass the phone to Nathan for a bit.

"_Yeah let me talk to him, I'll explain it to him."_

"Okay."

"Hi daddy," Nathan mumbled.

I can't believe all this started because of me. Is Kate just jealous or is she honestly concerned about Nathan? I don't know how trying to take him away from his dad is gonna help, but she has her reasons for saying what she did.

"…but I want to stay with youuu!" Nathan whined, and the tears came again, I walked over to him to rub his back. "You promise, promise?" it sounded like Edward said he would see him, since he stopped crying immediately. He wiped his eyes and told his daddy, he loved him.

Nathan passed me the phone. "Edward, maybe we should talk about this later…"

"_Yeah… Bella, I'm sorry about this mess. Apparently, I have a crazy ex wife who all of a sudden cares about who I'm dating."_He let out a frustrated sigh. "_She's just having some personal issues, but we'll work it out. Okay?_"

"Don't worry about me Edward, I'll still be here." And I meant it. I wasn't about to let Kate dictate _my life_the way she was trying to do with Edward.

"_You have no idea how happy that just made me."_ he laughed._"I've gotta go but I'll call you when I get out. I'm looking forward to dinner."_

When I hung up with Edward, I asked Nathan if he was feeling better, and he said, yes. He didn't want to go home early, so I decided that instead of calling his mother, I would talk to her in person when she came to pick him up in a little over an hour.

I stood by the door while parents were coming in, to pick up their children. I was waiting for one parent, in particular.

Kate. I finally saw her coming up the stairs. She was long legs, blonde hair and blue eyes. She's always been genuinely friendly toward me but the tight lip smile told me she wasn't comfortable seeing me.

For a millisecond, I was intimidated. She's the ex-wife after all.

Nathan came running from behind me to his mother. She looked down at him, and her face softened.

"Mommy!" he jumped into her arms. I watched as they interacted. Nathan snuggled into her neck. She looked up and placed Nathan back on the ground.

"Bella, can I have a word with you?" she asked me.

"Yes, I needed to speak to you too. Let's go to my office." I walked back inside my classroom, and she followed. We stopped in front of my office. She knelt down to be eye level with Nathan.

"Nathan, mommy's gonna talk to Miss Bella for a little bit, can you stay here and play?" I turned around and suggested to Nathan that he go check on the class pet, a turtle that one of the parents donated to the class.

"We'll leave the door open, so we can see him." I told Kate, she nodded and followed me in.

As much as I wanted to express my disapproval to Kate about what was happening, I knew that this conversation needed to be a parent-teacher oriented, unless she said otherwise. She sat on the chair across from me and studied me briefly before she spoke.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase here, Bella. I'm concerned that whatever it is that you have with my ex husband is going to affect Nathan. I don't want him to get confused when he sees you here as his teacher and then as his father's girlfriend."

I understood what she was saying, but Nathan wouldn't be in my class too long, and then I'd just be Bella, his dad's girlfriend.

_Girlfriend…_That sounds nice. I can definitely live with that title.

"I understand your concern Kate, but Edward and I haven't had a chance to talk about anything, and I was going to suggest not telling Nathan for a while. I want to give us some time to see where it goes. We've only been out once. You can hardly make any major life decisions from that." She stayed silent. I was surprised that she wasn't hostile toward me like I expected. It was going well.

"That sounds reasonable enough. I tried talking to Edward yesterday, but it's like talking to a brick wall," she huffed and rolled her eyes, "it's nothing personal against you, Bella. Believe me. It just caught me off guard when Edward told me, and it's really something he has never done. I've never met any of the women he's dated and neither has Nathan. Edward and I agreed that we would not be bringing Nathan around people who were not gonna be permanent in his life. You understand that right? I'm just trying to protect my son; he has enough to deal with right now—having to go back and forth between two homes. I felt that having his teacher in his dad's house would be confusing to him..." I understood that very well. I smiled and nodded at her. I couldn't blame her. She was just being a protective mother. "And when I tried to talk to Edward about it, he got defensive and just wouldn't hear me out. That man is so stubborn!" I smiled.

This is not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to get to know Edward a little better—to hear about the kind of person he is from his ex-wife. In the end, I'll be the judge but this is just so odd for me.

"Kate, I'm sure that if I was to be in Edward's home, we would talk to Nathan first… or you guys would...right now I'm just getting to know Edward. I don't want to be tangled up in any drama between you and Edward. I hope we can all be adults about this and be able to communicate with each other if there is a problem. We shouldn't forget that in the middle of all this is Nathan."

"Which also brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about, I needed to let you know that Nathan had a little incident today. He was crying for his dad. He said he wasn't allowed to see him anymore…and I called Edward, so he could clarify things. He talked to Nathan and calmed him down." I looked up at her sheepishly. I wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do, but it was my first instinct, to call Edward. I didn't want her to think that I was going behind her back.

"It's fine. I'm glad you did. I only said that to Edward because I was so upset with him." she shook her head. "Edward will have my head first if I ever make good on my word—which I never would. Nathan is his whole life. I would never do that to either of them." Relief washed over me. Kate was never going to keep Nathan from his dad. That poor little boy was so broken today. It hurt me to see him like that.

I went on to discuss Nathan's progress and participation in the class. I showed her his projects that hung on the wall. I told her what a pleasure it was to have Nathan in my class this year, and that I hoped she would come in, to volunteer someday soon.

Shortly after the meeting Kate and Nathan left my classroom. She said she was going to talk to Nathan about what happened today and let him know that it was okay to see his daddy.

We agreed to keep the lines of communication open for the sake of Nathan.

I was pleasantly surprised at the outcome today after talking to Kate. I thought Kate was being an unreasonable bitch at first when Nathan was crying in my office, but when she came to me and expressed her fears I figured out she was just looking out for the best interest of her child.

Who could blame her?

I'm sure I would do the same for my child.

Chile Rellenos. Mexican Rice. Salad (finely chopped lettuce) with sour cream and guacamole. That was on the menu tonight.

I sent a quick text to Edward earlier asking him if he liked Mexican. He replied saying that he did not like Mexican—he loved it! Those were his exact words. He also told me that he hated beans. Done deal. No beans!

I quickly tidied up the house and got started on dinner. The tricky thing for me is roasting the chilies, so I like to throw them on the grill.

Half an hour later I have dinner in the oven, and I have about twenty minutes before Edward gets here. I rush to take a shower and hopefully get all that smoke off my hair and skin.

I throw on my skinny jeans and a navy blue top. I forgo the blow dry and let my hair dry naturally for some loose curls. My makeup is minimal; mascara, soft pink lip gloss, and shimmery blush because it's awesome.

I hear Edward drive up as I'm setting the table. I peek out through the kitchen window and see he's just parked behind my car. I take one last look at the dining table and make my way to greet him out front.

"Hi, you're just in time." Edward looked up from behind his car and his face lit up with that smile I love already. When he came around, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"These are for you" he smiled shyly. I took the flowers from him. They were a beautiful arrangement of pink, yellow and red tulips.

"Wow, thank you Edward. These are so pretty I love them!" I hugged them to me and Edward laughed, "let's get inside, I'm sure you're hungry." I told him.

"Starving, actually. I didn't get much time for lunch today." He said as he followed me inside, "my day was pretty hectic."

I gave Edward a quick tour of my comfy two-bedroom home and ended the tour in the kitchen.

"It smells amazing in here, Bella. What did you make?" Edward said as he tried to sneak a peek at the oven. I didn't tell him what I was making, just that it would be Mexican food.

"I hope you like it; I worked really hard on it." I told him. He sat on the breakfast bar while I got the pans out of the oven.

"I'm sure I'll love it. Do you need any help?

"Nope. Here we go…"I placed the dish of chilies in front of him and made a grand gesture of revealing them. "Chile Rellenos!"

"Wow, you made these?"Edward leaned over and took a big whiff at the dish and I laughed, "they smell delicious, are you gonna keep me waiting cuz I want to dig in!" he looked up and grinned at me.

I hurried and got everything plated how I wanted. We both walked over to the dining table and took our seats. Edward hummed in approval on his first few bites.

"I can get used to this." he said while putting another forkful in his mouth. "Homemade food is rare in my house when I don't have Nathan." Edward laughed and I giggled.

"Well you can come over for dinner anytime, I love to cook."

"I just might take you up on that, but you might not be able to get rid of me after." his eyes sparkled with a wicked grin.

I laughed. "I don't see a problem with that as long as you pull your weight around here and wash dishes."I joke with him; he threw his head back and laughed. His smile was so beautiful and carefree; I couldn't help but stare at him.

I felt amazing today. Having Edward here and sharing a meal that I made…it felt right. To my surprise, the conversation flowed easy. I was expecting to be nervous and stumbling over my words, but Edward made me feel relaxed with the way he showed interest in everything I was saying.

After I cleared up the table with Edward's help, I refilled our drinks to take into the living room with us.

We sat on the couch at a comfortable space between us, both turned slightly toward each other.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters? Edward asked me.

Up until this point we had been asking each other questions about our family, work, hobbies, taste in music, but I couldn't help feeling like he was avoiding talking about Kate. I wasn't comfortable bringing the issue up, so I just went along.

"I'm an only child," I told him, "my parents had a perfect child on the first try so they found no need to go for another," I looked at him with a straight face, but couldn't hold in my laughter at his disbelieving look. He shook his head and laughed with me.

He reached over and held my hand. My stomach felt like it held hyperactive butterflies at his touch. I looked up and smiled shyly at him.

"You think you're so funny." He tugged my hand playfully.

"I am funny, thank you very much. So what about you, do you have any brothers or sisters? Or are you the perfect only child?" I grinned.

"Actually I have an older brother, Emmett, and if I apply your theory, I can say that my parents had to try for another child after him and found the perfect one with me." he smiled brightly, "it's just me and my brother, but I can hardly say we were perfect."

"Why is that?"

Edward shook his head as he recalled memories of his youth. "Let's just say there wasn't a day that we weren't in some sort of trouble with my dad where he had to whip us soundly." He chuckled at the memory. I looked at him incredulously.

"Your dad used to hit you?"

"Well he'd give us a few swats here and there when we misbehaved, but he'd never beat us or anything like that. Why? Were you not spanked when you were young?"

"No, never. At least I don't remember anything like that. I got grounded a few times, but then again, I didn't do anything that warranted a punishment very often. Do you use that same discipline with Nathan?" It's not that I was against spanking; I was just not brought up that way.

"If you're asking if I spank him, then yes I do but not all the time. He gets timeouts and they seem to work for him. It's only in rare times when he just doesn't listen or follow the rules that I have to give him a spanking, and not even hard. Is that something you're against?"

"No I was just wondering. Everyone has their own way of parenting. I can't say how I'll handle situations until I'm there."

"So you want kids?" Edward smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, I do."I answered wistfully. "I want a house full of them!"

Edward chuckled. "Wow, a house full huh?"I grinned and nodded, "don't you get enough of with your class?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's rough sometimes, but I enjoy the kids and it just makes me want to experience motherhood for myself." I really warmed up to the idea of having a family when I first started teaching kindergarten, but now the feeling is stronger.

"What about you, do you want more kids?"

Edward began to play with my hand while he thought it over. "I always thought I'd have more than one. That's for sure…Kate…uh Kate and I had planned three." he paused and sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and tugged at it. He looked stressed and uncomfortable. "I've been trying to avoid the subject of Kate for as long as possible. I'm having a really good time with you, and I didn't want to ruin it. I'm sorry…I just didn't want to face any of that yet."

"It's okay Edward, but have you talked to Kate today at all?" I wanted to know if he had talked to her, since I knew that she wasn't too upset today as she was yesterday with Edward. There was really no reason for him to be stressed out anymore.

"No I haven't talked to her."

"I think you should. I had to talk to her today about what happened with Nathan, and I told her I called you. She wasn't as upset as you think she is…"

"Wait, did she talk to you about our relationship?" He pointed between us. Crap. What am I supposed to tell him? I wanted him to talk to _Kate_ first!

"She's just concerned about Nathan…" Edward looked like I had just slapped him across the face. He let go of my hand and got up to pace my living room.

"Do you agree with her?" He wasn't upset… he looked like a hurt little boy. "I told her she needed to stay out of it. Why would she go to you after I told her not to?"

"She's a mother Edward. She was just thinking of Nathan…and rest assured that there is nothing that she could have said that would make me want to back out from this." We just had a small conversation about what her fear was for Nathan. I told her that you and I wouldn't do anything in front of him or even tell him yet until things moved further along…" I got up and stood in front of him. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. He instantly leaned into it. "Don't worry, everything will work itself out."

"Thank you" He took my hand from his cheek and placed a soft kiss on it. "I was worried she was gonna scare you away before I even had the chance to date you properly" he smiled down at me with a big grin.

He pulled me close to him placing his hands on my hips, and I held on to his forearms. "And what does "dating properly" mean? I attempted to flirt by batting my eyelashes.

"It means I'm gonna take you out…show you who I am and hope that you like what you see…" he shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

My heart was beating furiously in my chest as we gazed in each other's eyes. He slowly leaned down and kissed my cheek softly. His breath was warm on my skin, and it made me shiver.

Edward had nothing to worry about…I already liked what I saw.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8...

ENJOY!

SM OWNS TWILIGHT

* * *

EPOV

I left Bella's house shortly after she had calmed me down about the whole Kate situation. I don't know what the hell had gotten into me. Maybe it was a mix of nerves from being in the same room with Bella and the stress from work. Whatever it was, it almost ruined my evening with her. I'm so glad that she understood both points of view. She was playing neutral party, and I was okay with that.

It took everything in me not to make more out of that kiss on the cheek. The animal in me just wanted to take her right there on the couch, but I know that she deserves better, and if there is a first time with her, then I want it to be special. I'm not gonna ruin a good thing just because I can't keep my dick in my pants. _The fucker only thinks of himself._

Things are different with Bella; she's making me feel things that I haven't felt for anyone in a long time.

She's different.

She's easily becoming someone special to me.

* * *

Friday I pulled up to Nathan's school. I was picking him up and then heading over to my parent's house. My mom had called me early in the morning to set up a dinner with the family tonight.

"Hey ma," I grumbled into the phone.

"_Hello dear, how are you this morning?" _My mother asked with a chipper voice. I don't know how that's even possible since it's so damn early!

"Fine. Is everything okay? It's kind of early…" She knows that today is my day off, and that I would be sleeping in until noon.

"_Don't be such a grouch Edward! I was only calling to invite you to dinner tonight__.__ Emmett and Rosalie are coming by…um…_"she hesitated for a second, "_and maybe you can bring Bella__,__ over so we can finally meet her._" We both stood silent on the line.

Finally, I sighed, "I don't think that's such a good idea right now. Kate had some concerns about Nathan getting confused since Bella is his teacher…we're gonna wait to tell him until we know that we have something serious, so bringing her by is not an option right now…"

Kate and I spoke over the phone last night because I couldn't wait to get everything out in the open. This time I let her talk without feeling like she was trying to ruin my relationship with Bella. I had to admit that she had some good points. We had to think of Nathan first and try not to disturb the little bit of normalcy that he had now. So we agreed, like Bella had agreed with her earlier, that we should just wait to tell Nathan about the relationship. I realize now that I could have avoided all this drama. If I hadn't been such a dick to Kate a couple of nights ago, she wouldn't have gone off on me, and Nathan wouldn't have heard her saying that I couldn't take him for the weekend.

"_Oh, that's a shame. Your father and I were looking forward to meeting her, maybe another day when you don't have Nathan?_" I knew my mom would not drop it that easy.

"Sure mom, I'll let you know when, I have to ask Bella first…And you guys better be on your best behavior." I warned.

My mom laughed. "_Edward we are civilized people__. __We just want to meet the girl that has our son head-over-heels_."

"Maaaa! I'm not some lovesick teenager. I'm an adult that's in a relationship with a woman. Please don't forget that."

"_Sure dear_." She chuckled. "_Go back to bed, I know you've been working a lot, and we'll see you tonight._"

* * *

I walked up to Bella's classroom, but there was about ten minutes before she dismissed the class. I slipped in and took a seat by the door next to the cubbies. From this angle, I could see her sitting in a circle with the class, but she couldn't see me, since there were other parents standing around and the cubbies served as a divider to the rest of the classroom.

I could hear her voice over the kids as they sang the ABC song. My heart beat fast from just being in the same room as, her and hearing her voice. I watched as she smiled and laughed with the kids. She was perfect all around; beautiful, smart, funny, and she was really great with kids.

I was brought out of my thoughts with the stampede of kids running toward their cubbies. I stood up and searched for Nathan. I spotted his copper hair. He looked up and his face lit up. I waved at him and he waved back enthusiastically. I waited for him to put on his jacket and pull his things out of the cubby before going to him.

"Hey buddy how was your day?" I kneeled so that I could give Nathan a hug. He threw his arms around my neck and squeezed tight. Those were the best hugs from my little man.

"Good, daddy. I missed you a lot-a lot." He mumbled into my neck. I pulled him away so that I could look in his eyes.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'm here, and I missed you a lot-a lot too." I smiled at him, he smiled back and hid in the crook of my neck again. "Alright let's get going then, we're gonna go to grandma's." I stood up and Nathan held my hand. I could see the excitement in his eyes come back to him.

I looked around for Bella, and she was picking up some stuff while some parents talked to her. She looked up briefly and we locked eyes. I waved at her letting her know that we were leaving. She nodded and turned back to the parents that were crowding her. I didn't feel too bad that I didn't get to talk to her because we had been texting each other a couple times throughout the day, and I promised I'd call her tonight.

* * *

Nathan and I played on his XBOX at my parent's house while mom got everything ready for dinner. She didn't want us anywhere near the kitchen and sent us "boys" to the playroom. I was all for spending some quality time with my son, but this game of Sonic Free Riders was really pissing me off!

_How the hell is my five year old beating me? Shouldn't I be pretending to lose? _

_Fuck this game!_

"I beat you again DADDY!"Nathan jumped up and down, doing his little victory dance. I tried to look happy for him.

"Yeah you did little man" I grumbled unintentionally and tossed the controller on the chair.

"Daddy, you can't be a sore loser. Maybe you win next time…but not 'gainst me cuz I'm good." He said sounding like if he was the adult and I the child. Okay, maybe I was acting a bit childish.

My dad arrived a little later and joined us on one last game. He sucked worse than me, so that made me happy.

We left Nathan to play on his own and went to the living room.

"So your mom says you couldn't bring Bella today…"

"Uh yeah, you know with Nathan being here. It's too early to tell him anything yet."

"It's a good idea to wait…so you think it could be something serious with Bella?" My dad asked. I had no problem talking to him about Bella, because he's never been one to intrude or force his opinion. I know that he just wants to see me happy and settle down.

"Well I can't say for sure if it is, but I want it to be. I really like her." He grinned at me. I felt little uncomfortable stating that out loud, but at least now I knew for sure that that's what I wanted from Bella.

"Well I'm happy for you, son. I hope we get to meet her soon."

Em, Rose and the kids showed up twenty minutes later. The house was soon filled with laughter, and the TV was blaring in the living room. The house smelled delicious from my mom's cooking and my mouth was starting to water.

I walked into the kitchen to see if I could sneak in a bite of whatever, she had made.

"Uh, uh. No you don't." My mom smacked my hand away from the dish. "Instead of trying to sneak off some food, why don't you help take this to the dining room? It's ready."

I picked up two dishes from the counter and placed them on the dining table.

"Hey guy's dinner is ready! Let's eat."I yelled to everyone in the living room. Rose and my mom brought in the rest of the side dishes.

Emmett was the first one up and almost tackled me down in his excitement. Rose came up behind him and smacked him on the head. _I love that woman._ She can really put my brother in his place when he needs it.

"OW! What did I do babe?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"Have some control, you'll eat soon enough. Help me with the kids. Make sure they don't start a food fight before we even start eating!" she ordered him.

"Alright, baby. I'm sorry." He grabbed her by the hips kissed her a little too long to be considered appropriate. Rose pushed him away playfully and winked. _I don't even want to know what that wink was for._ "Hey ma! This looks good!" Emmett eyed the platters of food, practically drooling all over them.

"Thank you dear. Let's all sit…come on" She motioned for us to get settled down.

I sat Nathan next to me, and tucked his napkin in his shirt just in case.

We enjoyed our meal, as we always do when we have mom's Pot Roast. Toward the end of the dinner Rose and Em had an announcement to make.

"Since we're all here, Rosie, and I wanted to share some good news with you guys…" Emmett looked over at Rose and they smiled at each other. I looked over at my mom and dad, and they were at the edge of their seats with excitement radiating off of them. It was pretty clear what the big news was.

"We're pregnant!" Em and Rose announced together.

"Well I'm not pregnant, but Rosie is. We're gonna have a baby!"Emmett corrected as he reached over and rubbed his wife's still flat stomach.

My mom screamed in excitement, and dad grinned at the happy couple. We all got up to hug and congratulate Rose. They had been trying to have another baby for the past two years, with no luck. I was happy for them.

Nathan went over to his aunt Rose. "There's a baby in your tummy?" He looked at her curiously since everyone was focusing on her hand that was rubbing her stomach.

"Yes, there is. You're gonna have another cousin." She cooed at Nathan.

"Is he gonna be nice?" he asked skeptically. We all chuckled when we heard him say that.

"He or she will be nice to you and will probably look up to you. Maybe you can teach the baby some of the songs you've learned at school..." Nathan's face lit up, and he nodded.

That made him happy. He hated that his cousins were older than him and inevitably fought with him constantly. I couldn't help but feel like Nathan is always defensive because he doesn't have a sibling to lean on like Liam and Logan do. It seems like Nathan has just been feeling lonely.

This reminded me of the conversation I had with Bella about having more kids. I told her that I always wanted more than one, and she said that she wanted to have kids in the future. It's possible that we can achieve that goal together…Nathan would love to have a sibling.

_What the fuck? Did I just think that?_

If I were to voice my ideas to Bella, I'd probably scare her away.

I'm keeping my mouth shut.

For now.

* * *

Saturday evening, I was ready to pick up Bella for our date. I was taking her to the marina to have dinner at a small but really good seafood restaurant that has outdoor seating and heat lamps. _Don't want my girl getting cold._

I drove up to her house and parked in her driveway behind her car. I saw her peek out through her kitchen window, and I waved at her. I pulled out the bouquet of flowers and made my way to the front door.

Just as I was going to knock, Bella opened the door. She wore dark jeans and a purple blouse with a low neckline that really accentuated her breasts. She looked stunning. Hell, she would still look stunning if she had answered the door in her sweats.

"Hey beautiful" I gave her my crooked smile. She blushed.

"Hi." I handed her the bouquet of pink tulips and her smile widened. "Thank you, I love them. You're beginning to spoil me, you know. I'm getting used to having tulips all over my house." She grinned.

"So where are we going?"Bella asked as I drove.

I looked over at her and grinned. "We're gonna go have seafood at the marina and walk around a little…whatever you decide after."I shrugged.

"Mmmm that sounds like fun. I haven't been there in a while. Is the restaurant right by the water?"

"Yeah, it's pretty much ocean front."

When we were finally seated, Bella was in awe. You'd think she's never seen the marina. I must say the view was spectacular; boats were off, in the distance, and the sun was setting, giving off vast colors of oranges and reds. It was perfect, but Bella made it magical. Nothing compared to her beauty at that moment as she gazed out at the darkening ocean.

Our waiter brought out our food, and we ate in a comfortable silence for a little while.

"My brother had some good news yesterday…" I broke the silence.

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He and his wife are expecting another baby. You should have seen everyone screaming when they announced it." I laughed.

"Wow that's exciting. I bet your parents are overjoyed."

"They are…and they also asked if they could meet you. I told them that I'd ask you today, but feel free to say _no_ if you think it's too soon." I knew I was taking a risk by asking her, but my family is everything to me, and I would love for Bella to be a part of them too. I would love nothing more than for her to feel at home with them.

"No, I would love to meet your parents…or your family, for that matter. I don't think it's too soon…well unless _you_ think it's soon." She looked at me expectantly.

"Nah, its fine with me. I'm very close to my family, and I'd like to show you that part of my life too." she nodded and smiled at me.

After dinner, which was amazing, we walked around, looking at the shops. I bought Bella a small crystal dolphin figurine that she was eyeing at one of the gift shops.

"It's just a little something to remember our date here at the marina."I told her after she protested about buying her something that was expensive. It wasn't, not really, but I wanted to give it to her.

"Fine, I'll take it, but only because it's so darn cute!"She giggled. I held her hand as we walked, and she leaned on me to put her head on my shoulder.

"It's cute just like you."I tapped her nose with my finger, and she looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

I stopped walking because I felt like this moment was going to pass me by, and I would never get it back.

I put my hands softly on her hips so that she could face me. Our eyes stayed locked as if they were having their own conversation.

"You're so beautiful." I murmured, and she looked down to hide her blush. "Don't hide your face."I told her as I placed a finger under her chin, guiding her to look at me again.

"Thank you." She said softly.

I brushed my fingers along her cheek, and she leaned into my hand. I tightened my grip on her waist and brought her impossibly closer. Our breathing accelerated as I slowly leaned in to take her lips in mine.

Her breath was warm and her mouth was wet. I cupped her face with both hands as she hugged me tight, bringing her hand up my spine stopping at the nape of my neck. My lips slightly parted with hers and moved slowly. Sucking. Tasting. Feeling. There was no need to go deeper. This was perfect, feeling Bella's soft full lips moving with mine.

She pulled away slowly and then pecked me softly on the lips one more time. We were both out of breath and a little dazed, but in a really good way. I hugged her to me and breathed in her hair.

I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm having an awesome time with you, Bella and I hope I can kiss you like that more often."

She pulled away and looked up at me, "so am I, Edward. This evening has been great so far… and I expect another kiss like that before the end of the night!" she grinned and I leaned down to kiss her again.

We were rudely interrupted by my phone's incessant ringing. I groaned into her lips and willed the phone to stop ringing, because my hands were currently holding my girl.

No luck. Bella pulled away and giggled.

"You should get that, Edward."

I pouted like a child, but did as I was told. I checked the phone and it was Kate. I almost sent it to voicemail, but decided not to. I figured I should take care of this and then get back to _kissing_ Bella.

"Hey Kate…" _This had better be important._

"_Oh God, Edward! It's Nathan!-"_ Kate cried into the phone. I couldn't really understand what else she was saying. She was mumbling and crying."

_What the fuck! What happened to Nathan?_

My mind was racing, thinking of the worst scenarios…

"Kate, stop! What happened? Is he okay?" I grabbed Bella's hand and hurried toward the car. She didn't protest because she saw my fear, and she was just as scared as me.

Something happened to my son, and I needed to get to him fast.

"I-I brought him to emergency-y., Please come, hurry I'm so scared." She cried. Shit. What happened?

"OK I'm on my way now, calm down!" my nerves were a wreck, and I knew Kate wasn't any better. That was our baby in the hospital.

Bella sat quietly next to me while I furiously ran my hand through my hair and maneuvered the car through the streets and broke the speed limit. _Fuck the law right now. My son needed me._

Through my distress, I didn't notice that Bella had placed her hand on my lap and rubbed it to try to soothe me. I was grateful for the brief distraction. I placed my hand in hers, and she squeezed it. I looked up at her, and she gave me a small smile.

She didn't need to say anything to me…I knew that she was going to be there for me to help keep me sane.

_What happened to my baby_? I felt a tear slip from my eye, but I swatted it away. This was no time let my emotions get the best of me.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think so far...**


	9. Chapter 9

***peaks in and waves hello* If anyone is still following this story...here's my next chapter. It hasn't been beta'd so excuse the mistakes.**

SM Owns Twilight.

* * *

To Love Again- Chapter 9

EPOV

I burst through the doors of the emergency room like a mad man, gripping Bella's hand tightly. I looked around for Kate but I didn't see her. I ran up to the small window and knocked to get the nurse's attention. She turned around a little irritated that I tapped the window, but dammit this wasn't about being polite right now. I was a nervous wreck.

"My son, Nathan Cullen was brought in about half an hour ago…I need to go in and see him?"

She took her sweet ass time to turn around and walk toward the window, where she should have been sitting.

"What did you say his name was again?" she asked as she plopped her ass down on the chair and huffed. Well shit, isn't this her job—to help people that have loved ones in the ER? Shouldn't she be eager to find my son for me? Fuck!

"Nathan. Anthony. Cullen. He's five years old." I practically growled at her, I ran my hand through my hair and breathed deeply through my nose. Bella noticed my rising anger she squeezed my hand, and rubbed my arm to try to soothe the monster in me that was trying to get out. I looked down at her and my eyes softened a little.

"Sorry babe." I whispered as I pulled her hand up and kissed it.

"Here you go Mr. Cullen, he's in room 5-B through those double doors." She handed me a wristband with the room number. "Umm…but there can only be two people in there, your son's mother is in there with him." She glanced at Bella who was attached to my arm.

"Umm okay, thanks." I wanted Bella with me but I knew that it wasn't about me right now. Nathan needed both of his parents to be with him.

Bella nudged me. "I'm fine here Edward. Just let me know how he's doing. I'll wait for you." She reached up to kiss me and placed her hand on my cheek, I leaned into her hand, thankful that she was there with me and slightly guilty that all this was happening during our date night.

As soon as I passed through the double doors, I saw Kate in the hallway with Dr. Michaels and my Dad. I ran up to them. Kate turned to face me with a tear stained face, she walked toward me, buried herself in my chest, and let out a sob. I held her close as she cried; she was scaring the shit out of me. My heart started pounding even more than it already had been.

"How is he? What happened? I turned to my dad panicked. Someone needed to tell me what the HELL was going on with my son!

"Calm down Edward, he's fine now. Dr Michaels was just giving us an update." My Dad patted my back.

"Yes, Edward your wife brought Nathan in because he had severe abdominal pain," Dr. Michaels said. I didn't correct him that Kate wasn't my wife anymore. All I heard was that my son was in pain when they brought him. "We ran some tests, did an ultrasound and all signs point to appendicitis."

I ran both hands over my face and rubbed my eyes. "Dammit." I muttered to myself. I looked back up to my Dad and Dr Michaels, "So you're taking him into surgery right? Is he being prepped right now? I don't want you wasting any time." I knew that this type of situation was serious especially since it involved Nathan.

"Yes, we've already taken him in. He's lucky the appendix hasn't ruptured but we still want to hurry and take it out as soon as possible. Your wife already signed the necessary paperwork; we should be out of surgery in about half an hour to an hour and you'll be able to see him then."

"No. I want to be in the surgery room, I've had my share of laparoscopic surgeries. I just want to supervise… or you can go in Dad. " I turned to my dad to get his input about it, he didn't look pleased.

"Edward you know that's against the rules and I can't allow it," my Dad said, "You can't be there because he's your son and I can't be there because he's my grandson, my hands are tied. I'm sorry." I knew this already but since my Dad was the one in charge around here, I figured he would let me go in. I nodded at him, resigned.

I turned to look at Dr Michaels. "Fine. But I'll need a status update immediately following the surgery." My tone was serious and I glared at him for good measure. Dr Michaels cleared his throat and glanced at my Dad looking a little nervous. He should be, that's my son he's going to perform surgery on.

"Uh…yes well he'll be alright Edward. We'll take good care of him. I'll come and get you guys when we're all done." He and my dad left and I watched as they walked through another set of double doors and left us in the hallway. I really wanted to follow them, but I knew my Dad would not appreciate me making a scene in his hospital.

Kate had composed herself somewhat but she was still hanging on to me tight. I walked us over to a small waiting room around the corner. It was empty; we took the chairs closest to the door and sat down. The chair was uncomfortable, and the room was stuffy. Not a good combination. I made a mental note to tell my dad about this. How anyone can wait in here for long periods is beyond me.

"Why didn't you tell me he was sick?" I asked as soon as we sat down. I tried to keep my anger in check for both our sakes. "This doesn't just happen out of the blue, he must have been in pain for a while. Why didn't you call me at first sign?"

"I didn't think it was such a big deal, Edward. He was just complaining of a stomachache at first but then it escalated and that's when I freaked out. I called your dad and he told me to bring him in right away...when we got here there were doctors and nurses all over him, I couldn't think. I hadn't even thought of calling you. I was just so scared and shaken up." She started to cry silently again. "He was just screaming in pain, I've never heard him cry like that. I'm so sorry, I didn't know" Tears were now running down both of our faces, our hearts in pain for our little boy. I put my arm around her and she leaned into my shoulder. I brushed off the tears that had escaped from my eyes and exhaled.

"He'll be alright, Kate. Don't worry."

That was all I could say to comfort us both. As a doctor I knew that this surgery wasn't life threatening but as a father…there was nothing anyone could say to take away the fear that something could go wrong. The weight in my chest was making it hard for me to breathe and each intake of air felt like I was closer to losing my resolve to keep it together.

Xoxoxox

"How is he?" Bella asked when she saw me come out into the main waiting area an hour later.

She knew that Nathan was in surgery. I had stepped out for a minute to let her know what was going on. She said she would wait out there for me until we got word that the surgery went well.

And it did. There were no complications. Dr Michaels came to give me the report himself. I drilled him about every detail and he appeased me. Kate and I were able to go in and see him right away thanks to my Dad. My parents came in a short while later just as Nathan was waking up.

"He's doing great, not much pain anymore. He's talking up a storm right now with Kate and my parents," I chuckled. "The doctor said we can take him home tomorrow but his recovery will take a few weeks."

"That's good. He's a strong little boy." She said as she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her close and nuzzled her hair. She smelled amazing, a blend of vanilla and…Bella. Perfection. "I'm so glad he's okay." She breathed into my neck and placed a kiss there.

"Thanks for waiting out here, you didn't have to." I whispered into her ear and squeezed her to me.

She pulled back to look in my eyes. "I wanted to be here Edward…for _you._ I cannot imagine how hard this was for you and Kate. I'm glad everything went well." I leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"Do you want to come up and see him?" I reached down to hold her hand and pleaded with my eyes for her to say yes. I knew it wasn't fair because I could never say no to Nathan when he gives me that exact same look.

She laughed and slapped my arm. "Edward! Now I know where Nathan gets it from." she giggled then put on a serious face. "But I don't think it's a good idea right now and I really need to get going. I just wanted to make sure that he was okay."

"Alright, then let me take you home." I turned to walk toward the exit but Bella stopped me.

"No. I was thinking of just calling a cab…you stay here with Nathan. He needs you by his side."

I shook my head no. "It's not a problem Bella, I still have to go home and change I'll be back later. Come on." I grabbed her hand again and led us out the door. There was no way I would let her go home alone, at this hour, in a cab.

When we got there I spent a little time getting well acquainted with her mouth again, parked in her driveway. I buried my hands in her hair and I let the feel of her lips and warm breath relax me from all that had happened tonight. I reluctantly let her go giving her one last peck on her soft lips as she giggled against my mouth. She got out of the car with a promise to call me the next day.

Xoxox

In the weeks following Nathan's surgery, Kate and I worked together to keep Nathan as comfortable as possible, each working around each other's schedule to be home with him. Most days he was irritable from being restricted from certain activities, but we managed. Bella gave me some activity sheets for him to work on from home and he turned them in to me for Miss Bella to grade. I eagerly took that time to go see her.

We've been seeing each other almost every day even if it's just for 5 minutes on some days but we talk on the phone often. She lets me vent about my day and I do the same for her. I like where the relationship has been going. We've learned a lot about each other and we enjoy each other's company. We have an unspoken rule to be exclusive now, which doesn't matter since we weren't seeing anyone else anyhow. But it's good to know where we stand. It's good to know where _I_ stand in her life.

There are days that I scare the living shit out of myself because I am consumed by thoughts of her. It doesn't matter where I am. I can be seeing a patient, or driving home to see Nathan, or tending to his incisions, or having a late dinner with Kate, or shopping for toiletries at the market, or in the shower…or in the shower, she consumes me and I wouldn't have it any other way. But it still scares the shit out of me that I might be going insane. The best moments I've been living is when she makes me stay on the phone with her long after we've said our goodbyes…I don't hang up until I hear her soft even breathing that tells me she's finally asleep.

Some nights, I have to admit, thoughts of her make it painful for me to sleep and I have to either take a really cold shower or give myself a release—I'm becoming a pubescent boy again, much to my embarrassment.

Tonight our phone conversation was short. Bella had been busy all day with parent conferences and staff meetings, so she said she wanted to go to bed early.

"Goodnight babe, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch," I told her.

"Mhmmm…see ya tomorrow." She mumbled. I chuckled at her.

She was really tired today. I don't know how she does it with all those screaming kids. I can see she loves it every time I go see her at school and she has a smile that lights up the room. It can be total chaos in her classroom but she stays calm and collected.

Nathan's been missing the hell out of her lately too. He keeps asking us when he can go back to school so he can see Miss Bella. Or he keeps asking if Miss Bella can come to the house and sing songs with him, because apparently Kate and I don't know the moves to certain songs or the exact words the way Miss Bella does. Bella gets a kick out of imagining Nathan scolding me for not doing the right moves to _I'm a Little Tea Pot_.

I've been seriously considering bringing Bella to the house to visit Nathan. It's not fair to him that he's missing out on all the school activities and being with his little friends. Last week Bella had the whole class make a "get well" banner for Nathan. The kids finger painted all over it with every color imaginable. When I brought it home Nathan loved it, but when I hung it up in his room, he looked at it longingly. He said he wished he could have been there to help paint the banner too. It broke my heart. I didn't tell Bella that part, I just told her that he loved it. Kate suggested that he send a "thank you" card to the class and that got his spirits up again for a bit.

Monday morning. Hectic as always.

"Da-aaady!" This is Nathan whining all morning, because he can finally go back to school. He's been bouncing up and down from the living room to the kitchen every three minutes trying to get us to leave already. But I have some last minute paperwork to do and we still have a good half an hour before school starts. The kid needs to chill the fuck out. Yes, I know he's five. And I'm stressed.

"Nathan! Stop jumping, we talked about this."

"But my cuts don't hurt no more…" he lifts his shirt to show me the tiny incisions.

"I know but you have to take it easy, and don't let anyone touch them." Damn, maybe I should cover them up. "Alright well go grab your stuff, I'm done here."

"Yes! Finally,"…and he jumps again. "Oops sorry Daddy." I shake my head. I can't blame him for being excited, he's finally being let out of the house to go somewhere fun.

Bella is standing outside of her classroom when we arrived. I'm excited to finally see her. It's been way too long. Four days to be exact. That's a long time for me. I had to go out of town for a conference that the board was having. My Dad was going to be speaking two of the four days and I had to be there. By the time I got back last night I was beyond exhausted. And that is why I was doing paperwork this morning because now I'm all backed up…and this shit is stressing me out just thinking about it.

I pushed all those thoughts aside and focused on that beautiful woman by the door.

"Miss Bella, Miss Bella I'm here!" Nathan yelled and took off running. I was about to tell him not to run but I just shut my mouth defeated.

Bella caught him in her arms and laughed. After she greeted him, she reminded him of his rules about taking it easy. He looked down sheepishly.

"I tried to tell you little man, Miss Bella makes the rules. You have to follow them." I looked up at her and winked, she stifled a giggle. Kate and I had already spoken to Bella about the precaution we needed to take with Nathan and that was not too much physical activity for him for a little while. I can't help that I'm a doctor and a paranoid Dad. His regular pediatrician suggested the same until further notice.

"Say goodbye to your Dad and go inside to start on your activity sheet," Bella told him as she ruffled his hair.

"Be good okay…Grandma's gonna pick you up today and I'll see you when I get out of work," I kissed his forehead and he went inside.

I stood up and smiled at Bella.

I was about to say something but she spoke first. "Mr. Cullen I need to have a word with you in my office, could you please follow me." She turned and walked into her class. I looked around; no one was paying attention to us. I tried to hide my smile as I walked toward her office. I knew what she was up to.

I walked in but didn't see her right away, she closed the door as she was waiting behind it. She quickly locked it and turned around. She threw her arms around my neck catching me off guard. I held onto her hips as she attacked my lips and neck. This was new.

"I missed you so much," she mumbled into mouth. I chuckled and agreed with her, slowly pushing her back toward the door. When her back hit the door, she gently sighed. My hands went up to cup her face. I kissed her cheek, the left then the right, her nose, her eyelids. My hand tangled into her hair and I kissed her jaw and down her neck. She leaned her head to give me better access to the crook of her neck. She smelled heavenly and hummed her appreciation when I nipped her neck.

"Remind me to go away more often." I mumbled into her neck, "If this is the kind of welcome I get." I went back to kissing her neck, she pulled me back to her lips. I softly stroked her tongue with mine and we moaned into each other's mouths. She pulled away to catch her breath, too soon for my liking. I could kiss her all day.

"We can't…you know…here. I have to start my class soon." I could see the desire in her eyes and I know she _felt _mine.

I kissed her again and reluctantly pulled away to look at her. "It's okay maybe another time…" I grinned at her and wiggled my eyebrows. She gasped in mock horror and punched my arm playfully.

She smirked and pulled on the collar of my shirt to bring me closer to her face, her hips pressed dangerously into me. "Maybe." She kissed the tip of my nose and with both hands pushed me away. "I have to get to my class Mr. Cullen; it was nice chatting with you."

Inconspicuously, I adjusted myself before I turned around but she was already smirking at me.

"See you later on tonight?" I asked. I wanted to make sure we were going pick up where we left off later on. I really didn't want another date with my hand.

She nodded, biting her lip. She walked over to the door and opened it. She paused before she stepped out to look back at me again. "Edward, I don't ever want to wait that long to see you again…because I can't promise I won't hold back next time." She winked and walked out the door. I groaned and had to wait a minute before walking out too.

I looked at my watch—I was late. "Shit." I cursed and I heard a whole bunch of tiny gasps. I looked up and Bella was covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. The kids were all staring at me like I was in trouble.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a quarter. I walked over to Bella and handed it to her.

"Guess I owe you a quarter for cursing." All the kids giggled and she smiled at me.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen for being an example to the class." I said goodbye and I got dirty looks from parents as I walked out. Did they not see me hand over the damn quarter!

This is gonna be a long fucking day…and I have blue balls.

Thank you, Bella.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**RL has been a total pain in the ass, but i'm back to my story. i havent given up on it.**

**Thanks for your reviews, alerts and favs.**

**-MEL**

* * *

**RECS:**

**Check out the following if you haven't already...i admit, that they've taken up my time from writing. sorry!**

***Fridays at Noon**

**Edward Masen's life intersects with Bella's at the restaurant he dines at for lunch every Friday. He's handsome, arrogant, and is used to avoiding love. She isn't impressed by the things that usually have women falling at his feet.  
**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6453369/1/Fridays_at_Noon**

***An Undefined Affair**

**Bella, recovering from a broken heart, meets Edward, who isolates himself emotionally. Their attraction is immediate, but can they be friends and lovers - without the love? lemony goodness.  
**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6009627/1/An_Undefined_Affair**

***Cullen's Anatomy**

**Bella is a down on her luck single mom whose son has a severe medical condition. Edward is a medical student whose ethic project is to help Bella and her son find medical care. Neither are too happy with the arrangement and can they work together?  
**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6924081/1/Cullens_Anatomy**

***My Facebook Reunion**

**28 year old English teacher, Bella Swan is dreading being dragged to her 10 year reunion with Alice; until a certain social networking site offers her a very welcome blast from the past...**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6291957/1/My_Facebook_Reunion**

**...and i can't remember any others right now besides the ones I have on PDF. **


	10. Chapter 10

**yes! I updated, and it didn't take me months! LOL**

**Thanks for your reviews, every single one of them brought a smile to my face, thanks again!**

**here's chapter 10...enjoy!**

**SM OWNS TWILIGHT**

* * *

To Love Again Chapter 10

EPOV

"A quarter, Edward?" Bella put one hand on her chest and the other to cover her mouth—she laughed at my expense.

We were sitting on her couch, enjoying a homemade banana split. I've come to learn that Bella is the queen of desserts. I have these same ingredients at home and I've never thought of making this for Nathan. She's a genius, but then again I am being a little biased.

I watched as she would bring the spoon to her mouth and close her eyes for a split second savoring the ice cream and whipped cream. That sight did things to my body, but then she had to go and make fun of my screw-up today.

I shrugged at her. "That's what my teachers used to do when I was in high school. I was always broke at the end of the day." I chuckled. "Seriously, I didn't know what to do; all the kids were staring at me and that popped into my head. Oh but that was not the end of it, Nathan also told my parents that Daddy said a bad word in class. Man did my mom scold me for that one…Nathan thought it was funny that I was getting in trouble." I shook my head and laughed. "Of course my mom wasn't serious. Not really, but we had to show Nathan that he shouldn't say bad words."

When Nathan was two, he learned the work _fuck…_from me. He pronounced it "puh-k" but I knew what it was since he repeated it right after me.

_._

_._

_._

_Kate had gone out with some girlfriends of hers to a spa while my little man and I had some male bonding time in front of the TV. We got hungry eventually and I decided to make macaroni and cheese, because let's face it, that's super easy to make and Nathan loves that stuff._

"_Come on bud, you wanna watch your old man cook?" I picked him up and he giggled. I sat him down in his highchair and I got to work._

"_Da-daa!" Nathan yelled, kicking his feet to get my attention. I turned around and he was pointing to the refrigerator. "I wans juice? Can I has-some juice Dada?"_

"_You want juice? Hold on… one sec." I walked over to the cupboard to get his sippy cup but there weren't any. I quickly ran to the living room and found one under the coffee table. I rinsed it out and took the juice out of the refrigerator. Just as I was about to pour the juice I heard water sizzling. I turned to the stove and the water was boiling over and spilling onto the flame making it light up._

_I cursed under my breath and put everything down that was in my hands. And I don't know why I did this, but instead of turning off the burner, my genius ass decided to pick up the pot and take it to the sink._

"_FUCK!" I burned my hands and I had the balls to be surprised about it. I dropped the pot of boiling water-stupidity number two-it splashed everywhere. Thank god Nathan was behind the island and away from harm's way. Unfortunately, he was within hearing range and he thought the word "puh-k" was funny as hell._

"_Puh-k? Dada, puh-k?" he giggled. "Puuuh-k!" he yelled, liking his new word. Shit._

"_No! Nathan no fu-" I groaned and I rubbed my face with both hands. "No puh-k. Bad word." I shook my head at him and made a disgusted face. He made the same face._

_If Kate hears him saying that I'll be sleeping in the couch…and for sure I won't be getting any for a while. And shit, I have to get some because that's the only stress relief I get from school…and well life in general!_

"_Iss bah word Dada? I no say puh-k?" he looked at me curiously._

"_Yeah, bad word. You don't say it okay?"_

"'_kay Dada. No puh-k. I wans some juice, pah-lease." I sighed in relief. Kate never knew what happened in the kitchen and Nathan didn't tell on me._

_Little did I know that a week later Nathan would drop the f-bomb in front of my family. Apparently, he was giving it a week to perfect the 'f', and he pronounced it loud and clear. All our mouths were hanging open, because of how clear it sounded. His vocabulary was still a little unclear, he mumbled many words, but he talked a lot that is for sure._

_The scary thing is he used it in the right sense. He had dropped his juice on the carpet and actually cursed. My little two year old son had cursed in… anger?_

"_Fu-k!" he angrily picked up his cup and put it on the table. "Mama, mmm!" he whined, "my juice fell-d" he stomped his feet and pouted._

_We snapped out of it and Kate yelled, "Nathan! Who taught you that word?" she looked over at me angrily. I looked away and quickly started picking up the mess._

"_Lo-nan say 'fu-k' ah-side." He shrugged. "he say 'fu-k' a-a lot. Can I s'more juice?" he looked up at us with innocent eyes. Ah! My fucking kid was adorable. And did I just get off the hook?_

_My brother was already outside scolding Logan for using foul language. It's possible that this is partially my fault, but I knew it was best just to keep my mouth shut. Emmett knew about the incident the week before and told me not to worry. Kids pick up stuff from everywhere, it's bound to happen. He said I just had to stop him from using it before it got out of hand._

_My mom cleared her throat from her spot on the couch. "Well I'm surprised Nathan didn't learn that word from you Edward…" my mom was studying me closely as if she knew the truth. Hell she probably did. My traitorous face turned red, letting my mom know she was somewhat right. "I told you to be careful with what you say around the baby!" she admonished._

_My dad put his hand on her arm because it looked like she was gonna jump up and smack me across the head. Good looking out dad! "Esme dear, leave him alone. See it this way, he's starting to pay his dues for all the trouble he gave us with that mouth." He chuckled. "I'm sure he will learn his lesson after this..." He gave me a pointed look, no longer joking around. I stayed quiet but nodded at him, letting him know that I understood—I needed to get my act together._

.

.

.

"I like your mother already; she's not opposed to scolding her grown son." Bella laughed. "Thanks to you, I also had to have a talk with my class about language and then I established the quarter rule for good measure." I laughed and leaned down to kiss her. She tasted like chocolate ice cream.

Even though my day was hectic, this time spent with Bella has been amazing and it's all I needed to balance it.

I got through dinner with my parents quickly knowing that Bella was going to be waiting for me. My parents, or more specifically my mother, kept asking me about Bella and when I was planning to bring her over. It's a topic that never fails to come up when I go over now. And it is not that I don't want to take her—it's just that I want to have her to myself for now. I know it's selfish, but I want this time to focus on her…and ourselves.

My life will always be shared with Kate and Nathan, so my time with Bella is very limited. She knows that my first priority is Nathan and I am thankful for her understanding.

I have had experiences before with women, that didn't understand why I spend so much time with my _son _and his mother. I always had to explain that I had no romantic relationship with Kate and that my son would _always _have my time over anyone. That is when some of them decided to break off our "relationship" and I was better off anyway.

Bella broke my thoughts. "Nathan had a great time his first day back at school…" she said, still working on her side of the banana split. Her tongue would peak out occasionally when the whipped cream didn't quite make it into her mouth. I was fighting hard not to lunge myself at her and lick it off for her…unless she was doing it on purpose and I wasn't getting the hint…I don't know I'm delusional right now. Her tongue and lips keep calling to me.

"That's great…but I don't want to talk about Nathan right now." I shook my head and she looked up at me surprised when I pulled on her arm and guided her so that she could straddle me—she complied and made herself comfortable. "If we're going to talk about school, then we're gonna talk about what happened in your office, Miss Bella…and hopefully we can rectify that um…situation." I grinned at her.

She smiled, her cheeks turning pink. "I think we can do that."

She brought her arms around my neck and I firmly held on to her hips. She leaned down to capture my lips with hers. She still tasted like ice cream and now I had to fight a hard-on. Damn, well I didn't really think this through. I just wanted her close to me, but I didn't want her to feel pressured to do anything. I started to pull away but she kept a tight hold on me. She sucked on my bottom lip and then did the most amazing thing…she sucked on my tongue and twirled hers around it. And I know she could feel me now after that.

I moaned into her mouth. "I missed you so much these last few days." She squirmed and hummed in response.

I ran a hand up her spine and into her hair. I put just enough pressure to hold her close and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She was killing me here! Her hands ran up and down my arms, squeezing my biceps as she passed. Our breaths were deep and ragged. I knew we would have to stop soon, unless I wanted to have a really embarrassing accident in my pants from all her grinding. Shit, she was so warm _there._

Finally, she took initiative and pulled back slowly to look into my eyes. Her eyes were burning with desire and I knew mine were no different. She started biting her lip and she looked like she was contemplating something. I rubbed her cheek with my thumb, comfortingly.

"Babe, what's wrong? Look at me." I lifted her chin and I was met with her brown eyes full of apprehension. "What's on your mind? You can tell me…"

She looked down and started playing with the buttons on my shirt, her lip firmly wedged between her teeth. "Um I was thinking maybe you could stay the night? If you want to of course, I was just wondering since it's getting late, but if you have to leave that's-"

I stopped her rambling with a kiss. She was adorably nervous asking me to stay. It surprised me but I'm glad she took the step herself. I know how guarded she can be. And I'm glad that she's giving me this chance to be in her life. I promised myself that I would try my hardest not to hurt her in any way and to let her set the pace for our relationship. I told her once that she was in charge of this boat, she could dock or sail but I would be with her as long as she would have me.

Bella had told me about her last relationship with some jerk-off, Jacob or whatever the fuck his name was. The bastard broke her heart because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants with another woman that was _not _Bella. I shuddered at the thought of someone else having their hands all over Bella, but it's reality—Bella was with this guy for four years or something. That's a lot of investment in a relationship and she _lived _with this guy. The cheating messed her up emotionally and she said that she hasn't really dated much aside from blind dates, that she despised wholeheartedly.

She took my silence as a no and she started apologizing. "Babe I'm not saying no. I'll only stay if you really want me to, and we don't have to do anything you don't want to or that you're not ready for. I'll be happy just being able to hold you all night." I kissed her forehead and then her nose. She smiled and her chocolate eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I'd really like that." She whispered into my neck. It sent tingles all over my body and she giggled.

Her bed was warm and comfy. Yes. I said comfy. It smelled like Bella all over and…it was heaven.

We kissed for a little while in bed, our hands roamed under our clothes but didn't go any further than that. I kissed her lips one last time and Bella turned around, pressing her body against my chest. My arms circled her waist and held her tight, placing small kisses on her bare shoulder and neck. We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Best night of my life. I got to cuddle with my girl, her body pressed up against me and my nose buried deep in her neck an hair.

How the hell was I gonna sleep alone after that? I had no clue. But at least the memory of that night and the hope of many more nights like that to come will keep me sane.

XOXOXO

BPOV

Saturday I was over at Alice's for lunch and some much needed girl time. Jaz had taken Ryan to his parent's house for a visit. Alice told him to make sure he took as much time as he wanted over there because we hadn't hung out for a while. I love her.

I went through the last couple of months with her in greater detail than I already had, and I told her how unbelievably happy I was. I told her about Nathan and Kate, and Nathan's surgery—how we were all so worried that day. I told her about my late night talks with Edward and how comfortable I was talking to him and being around him. She already knew that anytime I wasn't around him, I was thinking about him. He always came up in our conversations when we had lunch at work or dinner here at her house. Jaz loves to make fun of me. He says I'm like a lovesick teenager, but so what if I am? There's a constant smile on my face now.

Things started to get a little…um tense when I told Alice about how Edward spends time with Nathan at Kate's house. I've _never_ thought anything of it. Edward and I are very open with each other and I know that he spends time there and Kate cooks for them…and they are close but not in a romantic sense. He's told me that he cares about her in a 'friends' kind of way. He obviously makes sure that she doesn't need for anything since she takes care of their son most of the time. I love that in Edward. He is a family man, without the marriage. He takes care of them, as a man should.

"Bella don't you think it's kind of weird though? That he's so close to his ex-wife. I mean are you sure he's not…still doing her?" Alice was honestly asking me this after _everything_ I had just told her. About how freaking happy I am right now in my life…with Edward.

"Alice! Are you trying to make me paranoid? Things are going really well with Edward—and even I didn't think that was going to happen…"

She knew that I had a lot of reservations about dating Edward. I didn't know, or rather, I didn't let myself trust him. I was afraid of getting hurt again. The more time I spent with him I knew that he deserved better from me. He put his heart on the line and I finally realized that someone who would do that for me deserved my heart too.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again." Alice smiled apologetically. "I feel like I have to ask since you seem to be blinded by…dare I say…love?" she chuckled and sipped on her raspberry tea.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I might be blinded but I do know that Edward is an honest man. He's never shown me otherwise. He knows what his responsibilities are and at the top of his list is his son…whom he can't possibly see without seeing Kate too." She rolled her eyes at me. "I think it's a good thing that they've put aside their personal problems to try and raise Nathan in a somewhat normal family environment. They don't have to be romantically involved to do that."

Alice huffed. Obviously not getting my point here. "I don't like it Bella! When you first told me that he was divorced, I thought messy divorce; doesn't get along with his ex-wife; they switch their son back and forth via family members or a honk of a horn and the kid comes running out of the house with no interaction between the parents." I stared at her with wide eyes but that didn't faze her. "I didn't think they were civil and have freaking dinner together like…like a pretend family!" She said a bit hysterically. Did I mention that I hate my best friend right now?

"That's awful Alice…and you don't have to like it. I'm so glad Nathan doesn't have a life like that, no child deserves that. Kate and Edward are good parents, and how they do things works well for them." I shrugged. It has never bothered me.

"Do you hear yourself Bella? You're talking about a _family_, pretend or not. Where do you fit in? They have it all set up—mom and dad and their child. Where does dad's girlfriend fit in, if she even does?"

That's it. I had it with her; I don't have to listen to this shit.

I stood up from her couch and glared down at her, praying that my tears wouldn't fall. I was not going to cry in front of her.

"I can't-" I took a deep breath and tried again sounding more confident. " You are my best friend, I cannot believe you would say that to me—make me feel like a _third wheel_ and make me second-guess my whole relationship with Edward. I LET HIM IN HERE!" I roughly pointed to my heart and it suddenly felt too heavy. Tears started running down my cheeks, both hurt and angry ones. "THERE'S NO GOING BACK…I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!" My voice got caught in my throat and a sob escaped. I couldn't believe what I had just said. I loved him…and the feeling burned within me.

Fuck! And I hated Alice because now I don't know if it's a good thing to be in love with him. I can't take another broken heart. I just can't.

I look at her through my tears, hurt and angry. " And you…you sit there and tell me that it's all a lie—that there's no space for me in his life! That his pretend family is enough for him! Fuck. You. Alice!" The tears kept falling as I yelled at her. She had broken my heart. She tried to get up and move toward me but I backed up. She was in tears too, but I didn't care.

She was the one that told me to take a chance with Edward. And it is the best thing I have ever done. Now…I'm not so sure.

"Don't touch me." I glared at her and spoke slowly. "you of all people should know how hard it is for me to put myself out there. If you're not going to be supportive, then I don't want to hear what you have to say. I'm too far in already to back out and I don't want to." I picked up my sweater and purse from the coffee table.

"Bella…I-I'm sorry." She said in a small voice. She stood in the same spot, afraid to come closer to me.

I inhaled and exhaled, wiped away my tears and looked up at her again.

"I'm done talking Alice. I am hurt and I am tired. And thanks to you, I'm not sure anymore if I should even call Edward today, since he's with his _pretend_ family right now…and I shouldn't intrude on that." Part of me said it to hurt her and the other part said it because I believed it. I turned and walked out her door.

Our friendship was hanging on the line and I couldn't care less if that line were to break right now.

Back at my house, I sulked the rest of the afternoon. I tried not to let Alice's words get to me, but they did. Tiny bits of them that turned bigger in my mind.

"_Where does dad's girlfriend fit in, if she even does?" _is a line that kept invading my thoughts…and I hated Alice for that.

Edward has never made me feel second to anyone in these past couple of months that we've been together….but a little bit of fear has set in. _What if he doesn't want to juggle Nathan, his family, and Me anymore? Who do you think he can get rid of? Me._

There are no strings attached to me. I can be disposed of easily…Jake proved that fact.

I curled up on the couch with my warm throw blanket and a cup of chamomile tea. I flipped through the channels, not finding anything interesting, I left it on the food network even though it was gonna make me hungry. It was a good distraction and the tears ceased for a bit.

I was woken up by the doorbell a while later. I looked around and noticed that it was dark outside and the light from the TV hurt my eyes.

The doorbell rang again, a little longer.

I quickly got up and smoothed out my shirt. I wasn't expecting anyone so I slowly walked up to the door and looked through the peephole. My heart sped up and a smile spread across my face for the first time since I left Alice's house. All trace of insecurity was moved to the back of my mind.

I opened the door and I was greeted with bright green eyes and a sexy smile.

Yeah. What insecurities? That smile was just for me.

"Hi baby." Did I mention that his voice does _unmentionable_ things to my body? He leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away, I opened the door wider to let him in. He walked past me and I closed the door.

When I turned around, he was walking into the living room and I suddenly remembered my gloomy afternoon when I saw the cup of tea on the end table. I looked down at my attire. Shit. I was wearing my old high school gym t-shirt—holes and all paired with my comfortable but admittedly hideous looking sweatpants—also from my high school days. Perfect. I will not look in the mirror to see the state of my hair or face. I would probably start crying again.

I walked into the living room as Edward was getting himself comfortable on the couch. He smiled and held his hand out to me. I took it and he guided me…oh! He sat me sideways on his lap. Edward nuzzled my neck I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his warm breath on my neck.

"I want to have you close baby. Is this okay?" I nodded at him.

"I thought you had Nathan this weekend?" I asked. He had told me that he was going to be a little busy since Nathan was gonna start sleeping over again. They were slowly moving back to the routine they had before Nathan had the surgery.

"I do, but he's at my parent's house right now. My brother and his kids are there so I let him hang out there." He explained and went back to kissing my neck and right under my ear where he knew I liked it.

"Why aren't you there with them? With your family?" I chewed on my lip. It's not that I didn't want him here, I did, but I didn't want to keep him from his family.

Damn Alice, for putting shit in my head. I wanted to make sure that he did want to be here and that I wasn't interfering with his family time.

He pulled away a little to look into my eyes and he smiled. "Because I haven't seen you in…uh wow…a really long time…since yesterday when I got to kiss you good morning before work." He grinned and I smiled at the memory.

The first night he slept over was on Monday. Thursday was the second time he stayed because neither of us could wait any longer. He confessed that he missed me Tuesday and Wednesday night, so I offered to let him stay Thursday night. We both eagerly went to bed early. We kissed and cuddled half the night; his body was so warm wrapped protectively around me when I finally fell asleep.

I wasn't ready to take our relationship to the next level just yet, but Edward was being very patient with me. He made it clear that we would go at the pace that I set for us. I wasn't going to keep him waiting too long, that I knew for sure.

In the middle of my argument with Alice, I was finally able to put a label on the feelings I was having about Edward. It sucks that I realized it while yelling at Alice and telling her first, but at least I know in my heart that it was the truth. I spoke from my heart and I wanted her to see how deeply she had hurt me with her words, because for the first time in a long time I was _in love…_with Edward.

Looking at Edward now though, I know that being in love with him is a good thing. His eyes tell me things that his lips haven't told me, but I know…I know that he feels the same way.

A tear runs down my cheek and Edward is instantly worried. He cups my face with his hands tenderly.

"Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asks, worry covering his beautiful face.

I sniffle and I give him a small smile, because today I realized something…

"These are happy tears, Edward. It's been a long time since I've been this happy and even more so now. You brought that happiness into my life. And-" I closed my eyes quickly and took a deep breath now looking into his emerald eyes. "I love you. With everything in me, so much that it hurts and scares me at the same time. But I know that my heart is safe with you." I place my hand over his heart and it is beating just as fast as mine is.

And I know that he will keep it safe.

He exhales and his breath hits my face, a mixture of mint and Edward. "Baby…" he stops and closes his eyes for a second. If I thought that he was gonna reject me right then and there, I would be okay with that because I learned that it's better to let love in than to live without it. "Bella you are the most amazing woman I have ever met." He keeps one hand on my cheek, caressing me and he takes the other hand to lace his fingers though mine. "You have filled a void in my heart that I've tried to fill with anything and everything. You filled it with your smiles, with your beauty, and with all the love and tenderness, that makes you, you. And my heart Bella, has been yours since the day that I laid eyes on you. I love you baby, with all my heart." He reached up to capture my lips with a tender kiss. My tears flow freely and we keep kissing because he's showing me with this kiss how much he loves me. He wipes my tears with his thumbs, so gentle, never letting go.

And it is perfect, sitting here on Edward's lap in my ratty old t-shirt and sweats…

Because he loves me, and nothing anyone says will _ever_ make me think otherwise again.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**

**-MEL**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is for my friend, Susan. You know why ;) and review bitch! LOL**

**Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts/favs that keep coming in. Last chapter brought up many concerns about the dynamics of Edward and Kate's "relationship"…I took in consideration every single review, they helped immensely to put things into perspective…in my head at least. So not to worry, Bella and Edward will "fix" this.**

**This chapter has NOT been beta'd…again, and I only went through it once… sorry for the mistakes. It's late.**

**Lemony goodness ahead(if you're under age, you need to leave now. i don't want my story to get flagged or some other bull sh*t. OK THANKS!)...happy reading!**

**SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

To Love Again

Chapter 11

BPOV

Two weeks.

It has been two weeks since my fight with Alice.

And two weeks full of I love you's between Edward and I. I didn't think it was possible to be more in love with him, but I am. Every day.

I'm grateful for the time apart from Alice—I've been able to think and really analyze what she was trying to tell me. I wanted her to be happy for me and not point out the obvious issues that will have to come up in my relationship.

I'm certainly not naïve—later down the line I'm gonna want and need more of Edward's time and attention. If he's gonna be with me, I want him to invest all of himself in the relationship. I wouldn't want to be just a past time for him or someone who he occasionally sees during the week. I'm going to want it all. My question now is; will he be willing to give more of himself to me? Will he think I'm selfish for asking?

I don't know the answers to those questions but at least I have a little more clarity in what Alice was trying to tell me.

Today I think I want to finally clear things up…and make up with my friend. I miss her. No matter how infuriating she is sometimes…and okay, I overreact and become stubbornly irrational but she knows this and that is why she hasn't come to see me or tried to talk to me. Alice knows I need my space, but now I don't want it so much anymore.

My class is almost over so I decide to text her.

**Hey Alice, can we meet for lunch…I want to talk. Please?**

**XOXO -B**

She replies a couple minutes later.

**We can grab some lattes.**

**I have a plane to catch at 6.**

**Meet u at the Coffee Bean in 20?**

Did I miss something? Where is she goi- Oh No…

_Shit_. I forgot she was going on a "couples retreat" this weekend.

Guilt washes over me—she has been planning this for a couple of months and I was supposed to watch Ryan for her. I'm a horrible friend!

I quickly reply.

**Sounds good. I won't keep you long.**

**XOXO -B**

I arrive a little earlier to order our Chai Tea Lattes—our favorite. I make sure to order Alice's with extra foam just how she likes it. Hey I'm feeling guilty about Ryan.

When I see her walk through the door, I wave her over. She smiles bright. Yes! There just might be hope for me. I wait for her to get to the table, I have our lattes ready, and I'm ready kiss major ass.

"Hi Bella." She sits across from me and smirks when she sees her drink.

"Hi Ali. Thanks for coming…" I'm nervous. She takes a sip of her drink and licks off the foam from her lip. It makes us giggle.

"You're too predictable Bella." I smile sheepishly at her. "You get mad at me and then feel guilty about it. I know this is _apology foam._" She snickered as she brought her cup back to her mouth. Damn it.

I contemplate getting on my knees to beg for forgiveness…but that's silly and completely not necessary. "Well I am sorry. Really sorr-"

She cuts me off with her hand. "You don't have to apologize. I'm the one that's really sorry. I should be buying _you_ extra foam." She smiles at me. "I shouldn't have told you those things—at least not that way. I care about you, Bella. You know that." I nod at her.

"I know. It's just that I wasn't ready to hear any of that stuff. I just wanted to be happy and pretend that everything was perfect. I know it's not." I smiled and shrugged. I was at a loss; I could not make things perfect. When I really think about it, things are…complicated, but that's something Edward and I need to work out.

"Just promise me that you will talk to him. Don't let him put you last in his life. You deserve more than what you have in the past. He's lucky to have you, and I want to make sure he knows that. And I want to meet him, in case I ever have to kick his ass!" Whoa, she's serious. "You've been keeping him from me way too long." She points a motherly finger at me, and I can't argue with her. She's right. I've been keeping him to myself, I've been living in a perfect little bubble with my perfect boyfriend. I love it there. _Shit. _It's time to grow up and get out of there.

"I'm going to talk to him, but first I need to figure out how to approach the subject. I don't want him to take anything the wrong way, just like I did when you were trying to tell me…so I'll see what I figure out." I would hate for Edward to have the same reaction that I did. I have a feeling he's more rational than me, though. "And I'll introduce you when you get back from paradise." I rolled my eyes. "Where did you decide to go anyway?"

Alice's face lit up when I asked. "Turks & Caicos!" She squealed.

"Shut up! I hate you." That's one of the destinations that I've been wanting to go to. Alice and I have been vacationing in Mexico and the Caribbean every year since college. Turks & Caicos has been on our minds for a couple years now…well more in mine than hers. I've heard great things about that place. _Lucky bitch!_

"You don't hate me; you're just green with jealousy." She taunts me.

I sigh dramatically. "Fine, I'm jealous…but I get to pick our vacation destinations for the next two years." I point and glare at her. She laughs and agrees. I'm happy again.

We chatted for a little bit and I apologized for not being there to take Ryan this weekend. She said she made her mother-in-law very happy by letting her take him over night. Apparently, it's a first and Alice didn't think she could do it—leave Ryan with her. Her mother-in-law, like many, is a little overbearing and likes to put her two cents in as much as possible so she just wanted to avoid another disagreement on how to care for Ryan.

I promised her that I would take him any other weekend she wanted, to give her and Jasper some alone time if they needed it. She happily accepted and said I should count on her using me very soon.

I hugged her goodbye and wished her an awesome trip. She didn't say, but I have a feeling that Alice is going for baby number two on this trip. I'm happy for her and not as jealous as I would have been a couple months ago.

I will have to wait until she comes back from her trip to get my friendship back in order with her.

XOXOXO

EPOV

At four o'clock, I'm back at the clinic to see the rest of my patients. I hate these days when I have to be at the hospital on short notice and then come back to a busy clinic with very angry parents that have been waiting with their sick children way too long.

I walk into my office and contemplate locking myself in here until closing time. I look at my leather office chair with the cushioned headrest that I love…that's all I do, just look at it. If I sit on it, I'm done for.

There's a knock on my door and I hear someone come right in without waiting for me to respond. I know who it is. I sigh and rub my face with both hands before Kristen, my nurse hands me a shitload of charts that need signatures. I glare at her but she doesn't take it personal. She looks at me apologetically and hands me a pen.

"Don't worry Dr Cullen we can get through clinic quickly if you just follow my lead. I've already determined who you will see today, and we rescheduled last minute walk-ins and the late-shows." She is a saint I tell you. She helps run this place nice and smooth. Her organizational skills are impeccable, that is why I hired her. "We need to get started now and we're not taking any breaks. Got it?" she pats my arm and looks down at my desk, reminding me that I have charts to sign.

"Lead the way; it's your job to keep me sane today." I smiled at her and proceeded to give myself a hand cramp from trying to write fast.

The next hour and a half I am like a well-oiled machine. Kristen took care of writing my notes and calling in prescriptions while I answered questions and concerns from parents. Then it was on to the next exam room and I had a new chart in my hand.

I didn't take any non-emergency calls and I didn't get sucked into conversations about my personal life, i.e., my marital status. Seriously, there were women who were more interested in seeing if I was single than what their child was here for. But thanks to Kristen, those conversations got shot down the minute they started.

When the last patient left, I called my staff to my office and thanked them profusely. I promised them lunch next Friday and that I might let them leave early if we didn't have that many appointments scheduled in the afternoon. I looked at my receptionist and she got my hint. They thanked me and left me alone in my office.

I didn't notice that I left my phone in my laptop bag until I heard the faint beeping. It was probably Bella.

Yes it was. I smiled and forgot about the stressful day.

**What do you say I make you dinner your house?**

**Call me when you get out **

**Love you –Bella**

I noticed that she had text me about half an hour ago. I dialed her number as I was getting to my car.

"_Hi babe." _Bella answered the phone; I could imagine her smiling as she picked up.

"Hey sorry I didn't get your text until ten minutes ago. I'm on my way home, you can head over or I can pick you up…"

"_Uh well I'll take my car. I'm gonna stop at the market to pick up some stuff. I can tell you're tired, so just take a nap and I'll wake you when dinner's ready, okay?" _I love this woman; she's always trying to take care of me.

"That actually sounds great, babe. But you know what would be even better?...If you joined me when you got back. We don't need to eat. Who needs that stuff anyway?" she laughed but I was serious. All I need right now is to have Bella in arms while I sleep. "Pleease baaaabe. I had a looong day." I whined and laid it on thick just how Nathan does."

She giggled and I could tell she was gonna cave. "Maybe." She said. Damm it!

I went straight to the master bath when I got home. I stripped off all my clothes and got in the shower. I didn't have time to turn the steam feature on so I just ran the water hotter than usual.

I set the jets just the way I wanted them. The hot water and the pressure of the jets relaxed my muscles. I could feel my eyes getting heavier by the minute.

I finished up and put on my boxers. I got into bed wishing Bella would hurry up. I was lonely…and apparently feeling like a big baby.

* * *

The sweetest voice and soft, warm lips woke me up slowly. I kept my eyes closed and I could feel those lips all over my face. The long hair tickled my neck and chest. I softly inhaled her sweet scent; I didn't want her to know I was awake yet.

She kept her kissing assault on my face and slowly went to my jaw and down my neck.

She suddenly stopped and giggled. "I know you're awake, Edward. I can hear you moaning." Shit, I thought I was doing it in my head. She kissed each eyelid and my eyes fluttered open.

Wow she was my brown-eyed-angel. She was hovering over with the sweetest smile. What I wouldn't give to wake up to this face every morning.

She leaned down and kissed me. I reached for her hips and helped her straddle me. I placed my hand on her back and she came back down on me. I kissed her slow first.

I pulled away to look at her face just inches away. "You're so beautiful baby." She smiled and blushed. That blush is sexy as fuck. I needed her—to be inside her, over and under her.

I tangled my hand in her hair and I kissed her. Hard. I tugged on her bottom lip before sucking it into my mouth. She moaned in response and opened her mouth to me. I plunged my tongue in and tasted her. Our tongues battled and danced with each other. Hard and soft. Sweet.

My erection pressing into her was getting painful. I left it alone a bit longer so I could keep kissing her. We eventually needed air. I took the opportunity to lift myself up.

Bella started to get off me but I held onto her arm. "Stay. I just want to get these covers off." I quickly kicked them off and I lay against the headboard. My hard-on was on full display under the thin material of my boxers. Bella bit her lip and settled herself over it without hesitating. A low moan escaped my throat.

"What about dinner?" Bella asked when I tightened my hands on her hips.

"We can eat later babe. Thanks for cooking though." I smiled and she nodded. I was not thinking about food right now. I could sense that Bella was a bit nervous but I could feel her desire too. I could bet anything she was wet already.

She pressed herself against me, her breasts bunched up at my neck. I kissed and sucked under her ear and down her neck. She moaned in pleasure. She brought her hands to my hair and tugged on it while I nipped her neck and licked the tiny bites.

I moved my hands slowly under her blouse and brought the material up over her breasts. I waited to see if she would object but she didn't. She leaned back and pulled the blouse over her head. She had a pink lacy bra that I knew wasn't going to be there much longer. I put my hands behind her and helped her unclasp her bra. It hung loose on her arms and she allowed me to pull it off, revealing her perfect breasts. I leaned in and took one of her rosy nipples into my mouth.

"Oh shit that feels good." Bella moaned and arched her back, thrusting her breast into my mouth. I sucked and nipped at her hardened nipple while I played with the other breast in my hand. I rolled her nipple in between my fingers. Pinching and pulling. I switched sides to pay attention to the other breast.

I rolled us over—Bella laying on the bed, her chest rising and falling. She was beautiful, and not even that word did her justice.

"I love you Bella. So much."

"I love you too." She breathed.

I leaned down and kissed in between her breasts and slowly down her stomach to her belly button. I dipped my tongue in and she wiggled under me. I looked up at her and she met my eyes—full of desire. This was right .

I unbuttoned her jeans and hooked my fingers in them. I pulled and she lifted her hips to allow everything to come off. I sat back on my heels and admired her, naked before me. And fuck me. She was waxed…down _there_. Completely fucking bare. Her lips pink and soft just like the ones on her beautiful face. My dick hardened even more.

She sat up and smirked. "Yours need to come off too." She pulled on the waistband of my boxers. She didn't need to tell me twice. I jumped up and quickly pulled them down, freeing my erection.

She lay back down and I settled myself between her legs. She spread them more so I fit comfortably. My dick pressed into her clit and we both moaned. I buried my face in her neck and continued to rub myself on her clit. She twitched with pleasure, humming in my ear and tugging on my hair.

I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted to be inside her. Her moaning and whimpering were driving me crazy.

"Do I have to wear a condom baby?" I mumbled into her neck. I couldn't stop tasting her.

"Yeah." She sounded out of breath. "I'm not on birth control yet…until next week." _Fuck. I hate condoms._ Would I be a total douche if told her I could pull out? _Fuck. I'm an asshole for thinking that!_

I pulled one out of my drawer. I quickly ripped it open and rolled it on. She watched me and bit her lip. I settled myself between her legs again. I kissed her hard and bit on her lip.

"Don't bite your lip. It drives me crazy. It makes me want to do it for you." I mumbled into her mouth. She giggled and pushed her hips up to create more friction.

I grabbed one of her legs and brought it up to my hip while she lifted the other and held onto it. It was the perfect angle and I pushed into her. Her walls clenched and gripped me tighter. I held myself, buried inside her, enjoying the shit out of the clenching.

"Fuck! That feels fucking awesome baby." I groaned into her ear. I lightly nibbled on it and she whimpered. I pulled out almost all the way and quickly slammed back in.

"Ah!...Edward, baby…so good." Bella moaned. She had her head thrown back and her mouth open. I rocked into her slowly, in and out, in and out.

"Look up at me Bella. I want to see you." I thrust into her harder, going deeper. She clawed at my back, causing pain but I didn't give a shit. It still felt amazing. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

This woman…was my everything now.

I quickened my pace, gripping her hips. Bella made the sexiest noises—moaning and humming at each thrust. She pushed her hips up to meet me thrust for thrust.

"Mmmm! Harder, baby…go harder." She mewled.

I picked up her leg and put in on my shoulder. I went in fucking deeper, I pushed hard in and out. I massaged her breast, her nipple puckered up. I leaned down to kiss it then I kissed her open mouth and muffled her cries.

"I'm so fucking close baby." And because I'm a fucking gentleman I have to make her cumm first. I reach down and rub her clit while driving into her. Bella's cries intensify and her walls clench again. She's so wet I'm sliding in and out faster, and I can tell she's close.

"Ah! Oh god…oh god…babe…I'm gonna cumm. Keep doing that. Fuck!" she digs her nails into my arms and screams, closing her eyes. "Edward! Ah!" and she explodes crying out my name, her walls tightening around my dick. I thrust into her hard and fast before she even comes down from her orgasm.

"Fuuuck Bella!" I see fucking stars and my angel under me. I stay buried deep—I release inside and I fall on top of her, exhausted.

We're both breathing loud, I slide out of her and I hiss at the suction her body creates around me. I roll over because I don't want to suffocate her. She lays half her body on top of me and kisses my chest; I kiss the top of her head.

"Damn baby, why did we wait so long?" I ask her. She giggles.

"It was worth the wait though, right?" she smirks and kisses my lips.

I hum into her mouth. "So worth it. I'm never letting you out of this bed. You're my sex slave now." She laughs and lightly slaps my chest, I laugh harder.

Bella looks up at me. "I love you Edward."

I take her face in my hands and I caress her cheeks with my thumbs. "I love you too Bella." I kiss her lips and then her forehead. "I don't know what I ever did without you. You're in my mind constantly. I don't ever want to be without you." She hums and hugs me tighter closing her eyes.

This fucked up day turned fantastic the second I woke up and laid eyes on Bella. She makes everything so much better.

This girl, sleeping peacefully in my arms, owns me. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

I woke up starving. Bella was draped over me, beautiful and naked. The sheets were bunched up at the foot of the bed. I could see the curve of her ass on full display. I couldn't reach or else I would be caressing the shit out of it.

I didn't want to wake her but I was really hungry. I think I only had breakfast…wait, what time is it? Yeah. Yesterday, I only had breakfast.

"Bella." I whispered. I moved her hair out of her face and I caressed her cheek. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. I patted her arm and shook her a little. She grumbled softly and buried herself into my side. I chuckled—she was too adorable.

I decided to slip out from under her. I only had my arm trapped under her now, so it wouldn't be too bad.

Freed at last, I found my boxers and put them on. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I looked for the food Bella had made. It wasn't on the counters or the stove. I looked in the refrigerator and there it was, in storage containers. Looks like Bella had planned to join me in bed after all. That made me smile. I pulled out the containers and placed them on the counter.

I was getting a plate when I felt arms wrap around my torso and a kiss on my back.

"I woke up all alone on your big bed…" She squeezed me; I turned around in her arms. I sucked in a breath at the sight of her; she was wearing my shirt, just swimming in it. All fucking sexy. No one, and I mean _no one_ has ever looked that hot in my shirt. Her hair was all over the place and her lips swollen—post-coital glow suited her.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" I wanted to tease her. She nodded and kissed my chest. "I tried to wake you up but you were out. I woke up hungry...someone, I won't mention any names, B-e-l-l-a, didn't let me eat dinner." I grinned at her and attacked her neck.

"Hmmm…if you keep that up, you won't be eating again."

I sucked on her favorite spot under her ear. "I don't care. You're enough for me." I moved to the crook of her neck and nipped at her delicious skin.

She pulled away. "Enough of that. You marked me enough." She admonished. I instantly felt guilty. I didn't mean to mark her, but in the heat of the moment neither of us paid attention.

"I'm sorry babe. Let me see." I unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it open. Sure enough, she had some bruising from my assault with my lips and teeth. Nothing that would stay permanently but if she didn't like being marked, then I suck. I ran my fingers over the marks, one on each breast, two on her collarbone, and one on her neck. All easily concealable, but I still felt bad. "I'm sorry." I apologized again and kissed her lips.

"It's fine Edward. I can cover them all. But I don't want any more for now. Let these go away first." I nodded.

We sat on the island and ate what Bella called, Chicken Florentine. Delicious. I'll never starve again with Bella with me.

"I hope you didn't have to go home babe…it's too late now." I had just realized that I didn't ask Bella if she was staying over. She never has, I always go to her house.

"No. It's okay…" She bit her lip and hesitated a bit. "I had already expected to stay the night…so it's fine." I grinned at her.

"I like that. I want you to always expect to spend the night."

She laughed. "Not always. Sometimes."

I huffed. "Fine. Sometimes is better than no times." I leaned into her and pecked her lips. She was having none of that though, she pulled me in and deepened the kiss.

"That just means we have to take advantage of the time we have together babe." She mumbled into my mouth. _Fuck! Did she just say that?_

I got off the stool and I turned her around—her back to the counter. She opened her legs and I stepped in between them.

"Oh, I plan on taking advantage of this time."

I pushed forward and she leaned back, exposing her neck. I kissed her jaw slowly bringing my lips to her collarbone. I unbuttoned the rest of the shirt and yanked it off. Her nipples were already hard. I massaged her breasts with my hands. She buried her hands in my hair and pushed me down to her breast. I knew what she wanted.

I lowered my head and took her into my mouth. I lightly bit on her pink nipple and she screamed throwing her head back.

"Hurry up and take off your boxers." She panted. I stepped back and pulled them down, not bothering to take them off all the way.

"I like this." I ran my finger up and down her _lower_ lips and along her slit, dipping in and finding her clit. I circled my finger, watching her reaction.

"I'm glad you like it, the waxing hurts like a mother. I'll never get used to it." I laughed. She was wet and I circled my finger around her entrance. I pushed in a little with my middle finger and then pulled out, only to push it back in all the way. Bella arched her back and moaned. My palm rubbed her clit while my finger pumped in and out slow at first and then faster. She was close, she tightened around my finger, and I pulled out completely—she whimpered at the loss.

I kissed her hard and lifted her up holding her ass in my hands. I put her at the edge of the counter, her ass almost hanging off.

"Lean back and put your hands behind you, try to hold on." As soon as her palms were, open flat on the counter I slammed into her—she cried out in pleasure and I groaned softly. I held onto her hips tightly so she wouldn't go too far back with the force of my thrusts. She dug her heels on my ass, trying to get me closer, deeper.

I rocked into her with abandon. Our moaning and Bella's cries filled the room. Her walls started to clench as her moaning got louder. I started to feel that familiar tightening in my stomach every time I filled her…and then…_fuck! _I realized I wasn't wearing a condom. I didn't panic and I didn't let up on my thrusts. It felt too fucking good to stop now.

"Baby, I'm not wearing a condom. I'll pull out before…I swear." Bella looked slightly panicked but she nodded.

"Yeah, yeah…just pull out. Don't stop." She was at the edge already. I took her nipple in my mouth and bit down.

"Ah! Edward…Edward! I'm cumm…I'm cumming! She screamed as her orgasm racked through her body. I felt the moisture on my dick. Her body twitched almost going limp. I thrust inside her two more times, not trusting myself to be able to pull out on time, I pulled out and stroked myself three times and the tightening in my stomach finally let go, releasing into my hand and on her stomach. Fucking stars every time.

I leaned my head down on her chest, trying to catch my breath. Bella rubbed my back. I was ready to go to sleep now. I cleaned Bella, and myself while she still sat on the counter. This was a comfortable place to talk.

"You're spoiling me Edward…I'm gonna want this treatment every time I come over." She giggled and kissed my forehead. I couldn't even stand right, my whole body was leaning on her as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I can deliver babe. Every time. Don't you worry." I smirked. "Oh by the way, my parents invited us over tomorrow. They want to _finally _meet you…what do you think? I want to take you."

Bella laughed. "Edward! You're telling me this now? After sex! Was this a trap, cuz right now I don't think I can say No to you." I laughed. It wasn't intentional. I really did forget.

"I was distracted earlier and I just remembered because I was thinking that I have to get up early tomorrow and pick up Nathan. I didn't mean to just throw it on you like that. You don't have to come; I just thought it was a good time for you to meet them."

She kissed me to finally, shut me up. "I'd love to…and I hope they like me."

"They will baby."

We went back to bed, eager to get some rest after the night's activities. Tomorrow would be a great day. Bella would finally be meeting my family—a first for me to be bringing a woman to my parent's house in a long time. I will be making sure though, that it is the last.

* * *

**Who wants to be Edward's brown-eyed-angel?...Get in line behind me!**

**Hope that was good. I tried guys!**

**-MEL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, just to clear some things up…yes I know there is a **_**chance**_** that Bella can get pregnant with pre-cum. But a very small chance, I would NOT let Edward get Bella pregnant this early in the relationship. There are too many things they need to discuss. Trust me guys…Edward is a **_**Doctor**_** *hint, hint* he knows what's up. I'm kinda saddened that you questioned his intelligence or was it mine? Hmmm…that's just what they did in my head so I went with it, k? I think Bella would have been majorly pissed if I put a stop to it. Lol I would be… ;)**

**And thanks for ALL your reviews…love the feedback. Good or bad. Thanks to the new alerts/favs…keep'em coming!**

**SM OWNS TWILIGHT**

* * *

To Love Again

Chapter 12

EPOV

"Dr Cullen, do you have clinic today? I thought your office was closed weekends." Dr Joy interrogated me when I walked into the clinic. I wasn't here for work. The clinic didn't just offer Pediatric services but also _family planning _With Dr Joy.

Plan B One-Step…what I was here for.

Bella started freaking out this morning when we woke up. I guess it just sunk in, and she didn't know what to do.

_I found her crying in the bathroom. "Edward, I can't believe we had sex without protection…what if I get pregnant? I'm not ready. I haven't even met your parents. Oh god! You still haven't met mine!" She cried. She looked at me through the mirror, tears running down her face. I turned her around and pulled her into my arms. I'm a fucking asshole for putting her through this._

"_Bella. Listen to me. It's a far chance that you'll get pregnant…but we can still fix this…I'm guessing you wouldn't object to the morning after pill?" I looked into her eyes, waiting for her response. _

_She shook her head and sniffled. "No, I'll take it. __However__, does it really work? What if I'm like the one in a billion that it doesn't work on?" I laughed and she smiled. She knew she was being ridiculous._

"_It works…well…I believe it's 95% effective. But…if by any chance we have a baby in nine months, then we know it was meant to be. Come on…It wouldn't be so bad to have my baby would it?" I grinned; it made her giggle._

_I certainly wasn't thinking about having kids this second, but sure, down the line I would like to. I would just hate for this to ruin my relationship with Bella. There's so much to still learn about each other, that__,__ in reality__,__ a baby would hinder that. I wouldn't say ruin, but definitely complicate things more. Fuck, I mean I still have Nathan to think about, that whole situation is getting a little complicated for me too. I don't want to put him on the back burner, nor do I want to put Bella…it's just…complicated right now._

"_No. I guess it wouldn't be that bad. It would be our miracle baby." She smiled and relaxed a bit. "So…you think you can score me some Plan B Doctor Cullen?" She teased. I nodded and kissed her forehead. I could definitely do that for her. "It would make me feel a lot better, if we just took that precaution." I agreed._

_._

_._

_._

Bella refused to get out of the car, so she made me go into my Dad's clinic to get the morning after pill. Fucking great. She argued that she would be beyond embarrassed if they found out, she was my girlfriend, and she needed the pill.

Thank god, Dr Joy follows patient confidentiality rules to a T. I had no problem asking her for the pills. She said she would send me the bill and just type in "prescription". She did, however, lecture me about safe sex. It was awkward; it felt like I was having this conversation with my mom. She didn't care even after I told her it was for a friend of a friend.

"Thank you, Dr Joy, but like I said, it's for a friend…of a friend." I sounded so lame with that lame excuse. She raised her eyebrow at me, and mhmm'd daring me to argue with her.

As soon as she handed me the bag, I mumbled a thank you, and I was out the door.

"Thanks to you, my Dad's colleague now thinks I practice unsafe sex." I told Bella, as soon as I got in the car. She giggled and reached up to kiss me on the cheek. "It's not funny. She's like my mom's age. I wouldn't want my mom to know that stuff." I huffed.

"Thank you baby. You took one for the team." She laughed and I handed her the paper bag. I instructed her on how to take it, and that was that. Crisis averted...unless Bella really was that _one _in a billion.

.

.

.

Next dilemma… Nathan was bouncing off the fucking walls with excitement that Miss Bella was going to the BBQ with us.

I called Kate this morning after dropping Bella off at her house. I let her know that I was taking Bella to my parents, and she said she would let me handle telling Nathan about her if I wanted. I decided it was a good idea if I did it alone, and then if he had any questions he could ask his mom or me.

I sat on Nathan's bed while he jumped up and down on his bed.

"Daddy can I show Miss Bella my toy room at gramma's? She could play Xbox with me!" his face lit up at the thought of Miss Bella playing with him. What can I say, like father like son? We both loved her.

"You can show her, but you have to ask her if she wants to play. And she's allowed to say 'no'…I don't want any tantrums, okay?" He nodded. I have a feeling I'm gonna be fighting my five year old for Bella's attention. "There's something else that I wanted to tell you…um…Bella is gonna be coming around more often-"

"COOL!" Nathan interrupted. I knew he was gonna be excited.

I put him on my lap to keep him calm for a bit. "Settle down little man. Like I was trying to say..." I looked at him pointedly. "Bella is Daddy's…girlfriend now, like a special friend, so you'll see her sometimes at my house or like today, at grandma's house. You understand?"

"Miss Bella is your girlfriend?" he giggled.

"Yes."

"And she can play with me all the time now?" I chuckled and ruffled his hair. He was only seeing the benefits for him. That's my kid.

"She can play with you, but she needs to have grown-up time too. So you have to be patient if she can't play with you…"

"You're lucky Daddy." He looked up at me with bright eyes.

"Why is that?"

"B'cus Miss Bella is a girl, but she has no cooties. You can hold hands." He smiled, looking so happy for me. I grinned at him.

"You're right. I am lucky, and maybe she'll let me hold her hand today." I winked at him, and he giggled.

I thought this conversation would be difficult. I guess I was just expecting Nathan to throw a whole bunch of questions at me that I wasn't gonna be able to answer, but he didn't. Maybe later on he will get curious. For now, all he wants to know is when Miss Bella will be available to play with him.

I left Nathan in his room to clean up what Kate told him to and I went back downstairs. She was sitting on the couch reading a book. I sat next to her and she put it down.

"I think he gets it, but we'll see." I told Kate.

"So it's serious huh?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it is."

"I'm happy for you, you know. She's a lucky girl."

"Thanks, Kate." Aside from the argument we had early on about Bella, Kate has been neutral about everything. We don't really talk about our personal lives, just about Nathan, mainly. But I do know that Kate has been focusing on her career more than she does dating. I know how she feels about bringing someone new into Nathan's life, and I'm grateful that she isn't parading men around my son. "So I was also thinking that I'm gonna be cutting off my time from coming here to see Nathan..." She was about to protest, but I told her to listen to me first. "I'll only do it if you agree to let him stay with me an extra night or two at my place instead. I think before it was oaky for me to be here, but now with Bella…it doesn't feel right. I'm not single anymore, so anything I do, I'm gonna take her in consideration." Kate wasn't saying anything, "what do you think? Can he stay with me?"

She looked like she was thinking it over. "I just need you to promise to be extra careful with Nathan if she stays over. I mean I know you will, but you have him accustomed to sleeping with you—even though I've told you not to." She glared at me, still pissed that I let Nathan sleep with me. "That's my concern right now. You do what you want in your house, but remember that he sees and hears everything."

"Yeah of course. And I'll deal with things as they come, I just want him a couple nights a week—we shouldn't have any problems. He'll still see us both."

"Well then I think it's a good idea, we both need to have our own space and try to focus on what we have going on in our lives…it's time to move on." She got up, ending our conversation. She picked up Nathan's bag and handed it to me. "Now, you guys need to go because I have company coming over."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? You haven't mentioned anyone…" I smirked; she knew I was teasing. She slapped my arm and pushed me toward the door.

"Shut up. Get out of here!" She laughed. I followed her out of the living room, and she stopped at the stairs to call Nathan. "Nathan, baby come down, Daddy's ready to go." She yelled.

I eyed her; she was fighting a blush and not daring to look at me. Now I knew for sure it was a guy she was waiting for. "The fucker better be treating you right." I told her seriously. She looked at me and rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

.

"Miss Bella we're taking you to my gramma's house, and I'm gonna show you, my toy room, and we're gonna play Xbox you know how to play Xbox Miss Bella? S'okay if you don't I'll show you how an s'okay if you lose my Daddy loses all the time an-"

I looked over at Bella in the passenger seat, she was giggling. Nathan was still rambling on in my rear view mirror. I rolled my eyes when he mentioned that I lose _all_ the time.

"He's five. I have to let him win…" I whispered. She nodded but I don't think she believed me from the fit of laughter that ensued.

"…my Daddy says I hafta wear floaties b'cus I drink a lot of water and, I can drown like that and do you hafta wear floaties too? My Daddy can buy you some, I only have boy ones…and you can sit next to me when we eat cuz you don't know where all the stuff is, but I'll show you my gramma says we have to eat all our veg'tables or else we can't play so you hafta eat everything Miss Bella!" Nathan yelled histerically. I've never heard him talk so much, the kid wasn't even taking a breather. Bella was near hysterics now, covering her mouth to muffle her laugh.

"I didn't hear one question to Bella, Nathan…you have to ask first if she wants to play, but just for a little bit. She's here to see grandma and grandpa too…and please stop kicking Bella's seat." Bella looked up at me and recovered from her laughing.

"Sorry." He mumbled and took his dirty sneakers off my leather seat.

"Tell you what Nathan," she turned around in her seat to face him, "I'll challenge you and your Dad to _one _game on the Xbox…and I'll sit next to you and your Dad on the table. What do you say?" She just made us both happy. _Fucking awesome._

.

Fifteen minutes later, we finally made it to my parent's house. Emmett's car was there so we were the last to arrive. Nathan was already unbuckling himself. I reminded him not to get off the car until I got him out myself. I went around and opened Bella's door then Nathan's.

I pulled out some stuff from the trunk, and Bella pulled out the New York cheesecake that she bought on the way here. I've been eyeing it since she brought it into the car.

We started walking up the driveway when Nathan spoke and stopped us.

"Miss Bella, my Daddy said he wants to hold your hand!" He giggled and covered his mouth like if he let out a huge secret. I groaned and covered my face before meeting Bella's eyes. Her face amused at my kid. She winked at me and then looked at Nathan.

"Really?" she asked Nathan and then leaned down to whisper to him, but loud enough for me to hear. "Do you think I should let him, he doesn't have cooties does he?" she glanced at me with a smile.

Nathan giggled. "No. My Daddy doesn't have cooties, you should let him." He looked up at me proud and grinned.

"Well alright then." Bella straightened up and held her hand out to me. I laced my fingers through hers and brought her hand up to kiss it. I looked over at Nathan; I winked and gave him a thumbs up. His face lit up, so happy with himself for helping me out.

My Dad opened the door before we even rang the doorbell. I bet my family was looking at us through the window this whole time. He led us in and closed the door.

"Hey Dad, this is Bella. Bella this is my dad." I introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen." Bella smiled, my Dad shook her hand.

"Bella, it's a pleasure...,please call me Carlisle. Come on in, we'll finish introductions inside." He ushered us in and Nathan ran off into the living room to see the rest of the family. We followed him in.

Emmett and Rose were sitting on the couch watching a game on my Dad's new flat screen. I still don't understand why my parents got all the good stuff _after_ I moved out.

"Sup Bro! You're late as always." Emmett called out from the couch. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Emmett! Leave your brother alone." My mom called from behind us. She looked elegant as always, wearing her apron that looked more fashionable than to prevent splatter from cooking.

"Hey ma, how are you?" I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Edward." She looked over at Bella and beamed. "You must be Bella!"

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder bringing her closer. "Yeah Mom, this is Bella. Bella, this is my Mom, Esme.

"It's so good to finally meet you dear…outside of school that is." My mother, the ever-patient woman, had threatened me numerous times that she was just going to invite Bella herself on one of the days that she was to pick up Nathan at school. We both knew she wouldn't, but she liked to torture me for fun. "Edward has told us so much about you. And Nathan, well he just doesn't stop talking about Miss Bella, his favorite teacher."

Bella laughed softly. "Oh, well thank you, it's good to meet you all. And thanks for having me; you have a lovely home Mrs. Cullen. I brought a cheesecake; Edward told me your family loves it."

"Call me Esme, dear. And thank you, I better put that away before it gets eaten before lunch. Please make yourself at home; we should be eating soon, so I'm going to excuse myself to finish up." She looked over at my father. "Carlisle, honey, please don't burn the chicken. You haven't checked it in a while…" my father nodded at her. As he was walking away, he mumbled something about men knowing how to grill with their eyes closed.

"Would you like some help Esme?" Bella asked.

"No, thank you dear. Just sit and relax." My mom went back to the kitchen and I introduced Bella to Emmett and Rosalie. I'm not sure if that was a good idea.

"Bella, I have to apologize to you personally…" Emmett paused dramatically and Bella looked up at me confused. I looked just as confused. "Because…well I took all the good looks in the family, and Eddie here got the scraps. But he's a really good guy if you just ignore his face and overall scrawny body." Bella laughed. She looked at me, her eyes full of amusement.

Fucking Emmett. His big ass dimples gave him away the second he finished his sentence. He can never be serious.

Rosalie cut in, "No Bella, let me apologize for my husband. I think Esme dropped him when he was a baby." Rosalie laughed at the top of her lungs when Emmett pouted like a big baby.

"Sorry Bella, in all seriousness, from the looks of it, my brother has never been happier. And little Nate already loves you, so welcome to the family!" Emmett smiled, full dimples showing.

Bella looked up at me and giggled; I sighed and rolled my eyes. She nudged me and told me to be nice.

I took Bella to the game room to get the kids out of there. It was a nice day outside to waste it away inside.

"Alright guys, time's up in here. We can go play catch or you guys can jump in the pool for a little before lunch." They cheered that they wanted to play catch. Liam and Logan ran out to get their Dad to come play with us. Nathan stayed behind.

"Miss Bella, this is my toy room!" Nathan took Bella around the room and showed her all the toys and game consoles. I stood in the doorway and watched their interaction. Bella would occasionally look at me, and I'd smile at her.

"Wow, you have a lot of toys here…this is the coolest toy room I've ever seen."

"Gramma and grampa bought me these for when I visit. You can use it too when you visit."

"Awesome thank you."

"Come on Nathan, let's go outside, we're gonna play catch." I told him. He took off running too. I checked the hallway to make sure no one was around. I walked into the room and pulled Bella into my arms. I buried my face in her neck. I hadn't realized how much I missed being close to her.

"I missed you baby." I mumbled into her neck.

She laughed and brought my face up to hers. "I've been right here, Edward." She pecked my lips. I shook my head and kissed her, deepening the kiss this time. I massaged her tongue with mine, eliciting a low moan from her mouth. She put her hands in my hair, massaged, and pulled. My dick twitched pressing into her stomach.

"I meant that I miss being this close to you, touching you." I kissed down her neck, nipping and licking. I noticed her marks were practically gone, so I was careful not to add any more.

Bella tried to push me away. "Edward, we have to go. Everyone is waiting for us outside." She giggled when I reached her sweet spot.

"Nobody will miss us. We can lock the door. That sofa is really comfortable..." I pointed to the L-shaped sofa in the far end of the room. She looked over and seemed to be considering it.

Then she shook her head. "No. We can't. They'll be looking for us. And besides I came here to meet your family, not ditch them to go and have sex with you in the game room."

"It doesn't have to be here. We can go to my old bedroom. It's probably still full of teenage angst and raging hormones." I grinned at her. "Come on, I've never had a girl up in my room at my parent's house…it could be fun." I licked behind her ear, and I palmed her breast. She slapped my hand away and started walking toward the door.

"I'll give you a quickie in your parents house another day, Edward. Today, I'm here to mingle with your family…and baby, if you're good, I'll let you feel me up in the pool…" she grinned and sauntered out of the room. Damn she was gonna kill me.

I had forgotten that I told Bella to pack a bathing suit, just in case we got in the pool. The image of her in a tiny bikini had me hard again, and I had to wait a couple more minutes before walking outside with my dick put back in check.

As I walked back through the house, I heard Bella laughing. It brought a smile to my face. I walked closer to where I heard her, and I saw her sitting with my mom on the kitchen island, each with a glass of iced tea. They were completely lost in their conversation, a salad off to the side, long forgotten. My mother was completely enamored with Bella, I couldn't blame her. We all were. I didn't stand there long, I didn't want to listen in. I gave them their privacy. Bella was fine without me being attached to her at all times. I knew she could hold her own, and I loved that about her. She was a strong and confident woman…and she could own the room with just her smile.

She was worried about coming here to meet my parents. She wanted to make the right impression and fit in. I just told her to be herself…

She had nothing to worry about.

"I'm glad you finally brought Bella over to the house, Edward. Your mother has been so excited; she couldn't even sleep last night." My Dad laughed. He was manning the grill. The one job my mom ever trusts him to do.

"It was time. She's special to me, Dad." I smiled and looked back at the house where I knew she was still sitting with my mom.

He grinned at me. "I can tell. You can't stop looking at her, even when she's not around you're looking for her."

We talked about the conversation I had with Nathan, and what his reaction was to the news of Bella being my girlfriend.

"He's just a kid son. He might have questions for you later, but right now, his mind is focusing on the fact that he gets to see Bella at home. It is that simple for him. I wouldn't worry about confusing him. He'll be fine."

After a game of catch with Emmett and the kids, my mom, Rose, and Bella came out of the house carrying trays food. My mom really outdid herself, making all kinds of side dishes for the ribs and BBQ chicken. Most of it would end up on Emmett's plate, but it still looked like a lot.

We all sat down, my dad at the head of the table followed by my mom to his right, Emmet and his family on the left of my Dad. Bella and Nathan sat on either side of me. Nathan talked Bella's ear off almost the whole time. My Mom and Dad would throw in a question here and there to Bella to keep the conversations flowing. They asked her about her family, and where they were from.

Bella lived here in LA while her parents lived down in San Diego. My parents were surprised to hear that she was an only child, and they asked her many other questions about how it was growing up an only child. Of course, Emmett had to jump in and let everyone know that he would have been happy being an only child.

"Seriously Dad, why'd you have to go get mom knocked up again? I was perfectly fine being the only one." He said through a mouth full of potato salad.

"Because they figured out that they made a mistake the first time and gave it another try with me." I smiled sweetly at my mother. "Isn't that right ma? Once you had me, you had perfection. No need to try again." I finished proudly.

"Listen guys…" my father spoke up and pointed at Emmett and me. "You both are boneheads." He reached over and took my mom's hand. "Esme, we should have tried for a girl. Maybe she would have made us proud." He smiled at my mother, and she chuckled. Emmett and I were no longer smiling. That wasn't funny at all. Everyone else at the table thought it was hilarious. I playfully glared at Bella, who was laughing uncontrollably next to me.

Overall, we had a good time. We laughed and joked as we usually do, Bella right up there with us, fitting in perfectly. She was like the new shiny toy that everyone fawned over, and it didn't even phase her.

When our stomachs were full, we lounged around the pool waiting for the food to go down. My mom would not let us in the water for at least a half hour; for fear that, we would get a cramp in the water or something.

"Are you having a good time, babe?" I asked Bella as she put sun block on Nathan and me.

She smiled at me. "I'm having a great time…you're family is a lot of fun."

"I'm lots and lots of fun, Bella!" Nathan jumped up and down on his lounge chair. He dropped the Miss to Bella's name when he heard everyone calling her Bella. I explained to him that he still had to call her Miss Bella at school though. And when he asked what would happen if he forgot to call her that, Bella told him that she would remind him, so he didn't forget at school. That put him at ease right away. "I know how to play lots of games…um…but I don't know how to swim…can you teach me, so I don't hafta wear the floaties?"

"Sure I can. But you'll have to practice with your daddy too when I'm not around okay? It takes time to be really good."

"Yeah buddy, you'll still have to wear your floaties for a while." I told him. He's been trying to get rid of them, but he won't let me teach him to swim so they stay on. At least he asked to learn this time.

Bella went to the pool house with Rose and my mom to change into her suit when she was done with us. My dad, Emmett, the kids and I, we all got in the pool, since we were ready to go even before lunch. Nathan wanted to jump off the diving board with his cousins, so I let him. Em made sure to catch him and swim him to the three-foot mark.

"I want to go again Daddy! Can I go again?" Nathan paddled toward me.

"Go ahead. I'll catch you this time." I watched as he got out of the water. "Don't run Nate, I don't want you to slip and fall." I reminded him. I swam to the deep end of the pool and waited for Nathan to take his turn after Logan. After a huge splash, Nathan yelled down to me.

"READY, DADDY? HERE I COME!" My kid, the fucking daredevil, didn't hesitate to throw himself off the diving board, hands and legs wide open. I caught his upper body just in time as his legs hit the water, but I didn't let him go down too far. I helped him reach the surface and when his head popped out his smile was a mile wide.

"Oooh Daddy that was awesome! Did you see my jump grampa?" We grinned at him.

"That was pretty cool Nathan." My Dad said.

Just as I started to swim back to the shallow with Nathan, I stopped a dead fucking stop. I held Nathan on my hip as I admired the most gorgeous woman that ever walked this earth. _Sorry mom. _

Bella looked fucking beautiful, wearing a two-piece purple bikini. It wasn't skimpy or anything, just showing enough of her beautiful body. It was all ruffly in the right places and so, so hot on her. I wouldn't dare tell her to cover up. If she was proud of her body, then so was I. She noticed me staring at her, and she flashed me a smile.

Rose and my mom walked up to her, and they laid their towels on the chairs. Emmett immediately whistled and hollered at his wife. I won't lie, she was a pretty face, a nice body and so down to earth, but she doesn't take anyone's bullshit. She's perfect for Em. Even with the tiny baby bump she was sporting these days she looked good. I won't admit this out loud, but I did notice that her boobs were way bigger than they usually are.

I caught my dad checking out my mom, and as creepy as that was, I was happy for them. Their marriage has been strong through the years. There have been difficulties, like my dad explained to me once, but they saw them through. I would do anything to have that kind of relationship. To be able to grow old with the love of your life, and watch your grandchildren and great grandchildren walk this earth. And of course, spoil them rotten.

The three women got in the pool, each to their significant other. Bella swam to us, and as soon as she reached us, I pulled her close to me and kissed her on the cheek.

I had my son on my right and my love to my left. They were all I needed. I looked around at the rest of my family…and I knew that this is what life was all about.

Family. And I finally had mine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! if you have any questions, concerns, or just plain confused please let me know! i'd like to work on this and make it better. i wont know how i'm doing unless you guys tell me and knock some sense into me! lol**

**-MEL**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, well what can I say? I suck for taking forever. I have NO excuse! Last chapter really disappointed me, as I am sure it did you…so hopefully, I did better this time.

* * *

SM OWNS TWILIGHT!

To Love Again Ch.13

EPOV

After a few games of dive jumps and chicken against the girls, we were exhausted. Nathan started to rub his eyes, but he said he wasn't tired. I swam over to Bella where she was with my mom and Rose talking about some book they're obsessed about. I don't know what it's about, but every time they mention it, they squeal and hyperventilate. Us guys just stayed away at that point.

"Bella, I'm gonna take Nathan into the house for a nap. You can stay in here and lounge a little longer if you want." I brought my hands down to circle her waist and kissed her shoulder.

She turned around in my arms to face me. "Um, no I'll come with you. I'm all pruny already." She scrunched her nose as she put her hands right in my face. I chuckled and swatted her hands away, successfully splashing water on her face. That lead to everyone having a splash fight for the next ten minutes until my mother yelled 'ENOUGH!' Apparently dad had dunked her head in the water after she had kept her hair dry all this time. He was a good distance away from her, snickering behind her back.

"Keep laughing Carlisle, you don't have a bed to sleep in tonight." She called over her shoulder as she got out of the pool. That shut him up immediately. We all followed behind them snickering at my dad who was now begging mom to forgive him.

"Granpa was a bad boy, huh daddy?" he asked through a yawn. I mentally rolled my eyes. Not tired, my ass!

"Yeah he was. And you little man need to take a nap now." he whipped his head around to glare at me. I blame that look on Kate. It's the same one she used to give me all the time.

"But I tol' you I'm not tiiiiired!" he whined and stomped his feet. "I want to play a game with Bellaaaaa!" I ignored him for a second while I dried him enough to get him inside the house. "DADDY! You're not listening." He huffed. I looked over at Bella, and she motioned that she was gonna go inside. I nodded, and I turned back to Nathan. He didn't know how close he was to being in trouble with my hand. A quick smack to his bottom would probably set him straight. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. I didn't want the situation to go in that direction.

"Okay you need to stop with the huffing and puffing; you're only cranky because you're tired." He started to protest, but I held my hand up to silence him. "Bella will still be here after your nap, and if you ask her nicely she might be able to play a game with you." I soothed. There was no need to get all worked up for nothing. We've all been having a good day. Even Logan and Liam refrained from upsetting Nathan for once.

Nathan huffed again and crossed his arms. "Fine, but it's gonna be a little nap only. Tell Bella to wait for me, please." …and he stomped into the house going straight upstairs to his room/my room. I sighed, so glad that was over. I followed him up to tuck him in. When I walked in, he had stripped himself naked and laying, face down sprawled out on the bed.

"Are you gonna sleep like that, buddy?" I chuckled.

"Mhmm…I'm too tired to put clothes on. Can you just put a blanket on me?" he spoke into his pillow. "And can you rub my back until I fall asleep?"

"Sure, but make sure you get dressed before coming down…we don't want to blind Bella." He laughed, and I tickled his sides. I pulled out a blanket from the closet and covered him up. I sat on the bed and rubbed his back. Three minutes later, he was out. I leaned down and kissed his hair, making a mental note to give him a bath later.

.

When I came back, downstairs Emmett handed me a beer.

"Thanks man." I looked around for Bella. "Where's everyone?"

"Bella's in the kitchen with Rose and mom and dad are upstairs. I think Dad's really in the doghouse today." He laughed and then leaned in and spoke lower, "Aw man; Pops is the shit! I dared him to do it, before we even got in the pool. I hope mom isn't too hard on him." He snickered and I almost spit out my drink.

"Dude, mom's gonna kill you if she finds out." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Dad won't tell on m-"

"EMMETT! Did you put your father up to this?" We turned around to find a very angry Esme descending the stairs. He tried to hide behind me, but I was not gonna get in the middle of this. I stepped to the side and left him out in the open. "I've warned you about your dares involving me. I want no part of it. Ever. Is that clear?"

Emmett nodded looking like a five year old being scolded.

"Sorry ma. I didn't think dad would really do it! We were just messing around." He gave her the big puppy-dog eyes and slowly walked over to her with his arms wide open for a hug. She tried not to smile, but she caved. She practically disappeared in the hug; my brother was huge compared to her. When she pulled back, she reached around and swatted his ass.

"Don't do it again, or I will take you over my knee Emmett Cullen." She warned with a pointed look. Damn, my mom was tiny, but she was scary when she was in parent mode.

"Oh god. What did he do now?" Rose asked as she walked in with Bella. "Esme, are you sure you didn't drop him as a baby?" We laughed, and Emmett scowled at us.

"Never mind, I already had a talk with my son, and he's promised to behave himself."

Everyone settled in the living room to watch a movie. The kids were upstairs taking a nap so it was quieter than usual. Bella snuggled next to me on the couch and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Whenever you're ready to go home, just let me know." I whispered to her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me. "Not yet. I'm really enjoying myself today…and besides, I have a game to play with Nathan when he wakes up." I kissed her forehead, and she settled back down.

I enjoyed the feeling of her next to me, so comfortable. She fit perfectly into my side like it was made especially for her. I've been sporting this happy grin all day, that my mother didn't fail to notice. I would catch her looking at us with a twinkle in her eyes. Knowing her, she was probably imagining future grandbabies or something. Surprisingly, that thought didn't disturb me; it was quite comforting to know that it may be possible some day. I could see myself surrounded by little Bella's with those deep chocolate brown eyes and maybe my hair color…or little brothers for Nathan, and I'd know for a fact that they'd have her big heart. I let my mind wander at all the possibilities, and they all made me happy. As long as Bella was in my future, both of us making things happen and living our lives, I would be good.

We would be good. I was sure of it.

Somehow, I would work things out with Nathan and Kate. I would never leave my son behind, and I would need Kate's support to help me make him understand that. She would need to be there to help explain things to him if he sees Bella, and me forming our own family— it would _always _include him of course. But if he ever feels left out, Kate and I need to be prepared for that. As much as I still need to communicate with Kate, I know that I have to give Bella her place in my life. She and Nathan are my first priority now.

I sighed and squeezed Bella a little tighter. I had no doubt that she would want the same things for us in the future.

"What are you thinking about? The movie's over Edward." Bella interrupted my daydreaming. I shook my head to clear it up.

"Just dreaming…special things." I smiled and kissed her lips when I noticed that we were alone for once. She looked like she wanted to ask me about it, but she left it at that.

.

"OH god! Oh god! Edward!" Bella cried as I thrust into her and circled her clit with my thumb. It was a little awkward in this position against the vanity, but it would do. "Mmmm-fuuck! I'm getting close." She whimpered.

I convinced Bella to go to the upstairs bathroom with me after my family had disappeared into the kitchen. Nathan would be waking up from his nap any minute now so I needed to make this quick.

"Ssh! Baby you have to be quiet." I panted into her mouth. I would probably have to keep my mouth on her to muffle her screams because she was getting a little too loud. "Fuuck! That feels good." I murmured when she squeezed my dick with her pussy. She knows that makes me fucking crazy. "Hold on tight baby. I'm gonna fuck you harder now." With one hand on the vanity and the other around my neck, she held on for dear life as I pounded into her, hard and fast. Her orgasm hit her hard, and she buried her face in my neck, muffling her as she called out my name repeatedly. She licked, and bit down until she stopped convulsing. A few more thrust and I found my release, grunting into her neck, breathing in her scent. Today, it was coconut-lime mixed with _Bella_…heaven, I tell you.

I pulled out slowly, and she brought her legs down; I massaged her hips where they strained. She was limp in my arms, breathing hard.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I was afraid that I was too rough on her. The position we were in put a lot of pressure on her hips, and I hoped I didn't make it worse. She shook her head and dropped it to lean on my chest.

"No, it was good." She grinned with hooded eyes still. I leaned down and kissed her deeply—tasting her sweetness. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." She giggled into my mouth.

"Do you regret it?" I knew she didn't, but I wanted to tease her.

"Hell. No. It was awesome!" I laughed and kissed her hard. I pulled away because there was no time to go for round two and my dick was already pressing against her stomach. Greedy bastard.

We quickly got dressed and ran out of the bathroom like a pair of horny teens. Thank god, we didn't run into anyone, because Bella couldn't stop blushing. She looked so fucking guilty; it was adorable, and I made fun of her.

The evening ended with Nathan beating us all at some stupid game on XBOX. I'm starting to think I have to limit his time from playing the game. He's too good at it for his own good…and ok so I'm a sore loser. My kid is FIVE; he should not be beating me. Bella kissed my pout when no one was looking, and she whispered some dirty shit in my ear, I'm actually embarrassed to repeat it. She laughed as my ears turned red. Well at least it got me distracted from my losing streak against my kid.

My parents hugged her goodbye and made Bella promise to come back soon, even if I wasn't around. I just rolled my eyes as my mother made plans with Bella for lunch during the week. Bella didn't seem at all bothered, so I let it go, but I would have to talk to my mom about being pushy.

"I'll text you that recipe, dear. I guarantee you Edward and Nathan are in love with it…well all the men in the family are." She laughed and patted Bella's hand. "Talk to you soon."

"Thanks Esme."

When we arrived at Bella's house, Nathan and I, both walked her to her door. We each held her hand as we walked up the walkway. She leaned down and hugged Nathan thanking him for the awesome day that she had. When she stood up, I took her into my arms and hugged her too. I whispered that I would call her soon.

Nathan and I said goodbye, and we headed home. Finally really feeling the effects of today's activities, we both passed out on my bed on top of the covers.

.

"Is Bella coming over today Daddy?" Nathan asked while we played catch in the back yard. This baseball season he was finally gonna get to be on a team with the big kids, not the tiny tots that hit the ball and ran the bases in the wrong order.

Bella meeting my parents yesterday went much better than I had expected. She fit right in and everyone loved her instantly, of course I'm biased, but I know my family. They were all happy for us.

"Uh no. She has some things to do today." Is it normal that I miss her like crazy, even though we spent the day together yesterday? "Maybe she'll come over during the week and have dinner with us. I'll ask her."

"Is mommy gonna be here too?" He looked confused. The question caught me off guard, though.

"No. Why would your mommy be here? She doesn't come here to the house."

"B'cus we always have dinner with mommy after your work sometimes." Ah. That's where this was all coming from. There's no better time than the present to have this conversation with Nathan. I'll just have to let Kate know later on when I drop him off.

I lead him over to the picnic table, and we sat across from each other. I had already placed some sandwiches and chips for lunch. Immediately, he started digging in, inhaling one small bag of Lays chips and opening up another.

"Um there's gonna be some changes for all of us. You know how I usually go to your mom's for dinner with you guys?"

"Mhmm" he answered while he chewed.

"Well we're not gonna be doing that anymore…instead you're gonna come stay with me a few extra nights during the week, so we could see each other. But we have to ask mommy first what days." I stopped, to let him process it and see if he had any questions.

"How come you're not gonna come over? Are you mad at mommy?"

"No, I'm not mad at her. It's just that I have to spend time with you and Bella now. Remember we talked about how mommy and daddy love _you,_ but we don't love _each other_ in a grownup way?" he nodded and took a sip of his juice. "Well daddy loves Bella in a grownup way, and I have to be with her from now on. So if you and I are gonna hang out, then we have to do it here at my house. Sound cool to you?"

"Yeah okay. Can I have some ice cream now? I know you have some daddy. Can I have the chocolate one with the peanuts?" He smiled sweetly at me.

"Yeah sure, come on. You can have my last one." I sighed dramatically and pouted. Nathan giggled and ran inside the house.

"You _always_ say that, but I don't believe you b'cuz for a lot of tomorrow's you still have some. Grama says you have a uh-session with ice cream. What's a uh-session?" I chuckled at his mispronunciation of the word.

"Ob-session means that I like ice cream a lot…, and grandma shouldn't be talking because she's the one that buys all that ice cream. So next time you see her, make sure you thank her for not letting it run out."

.

BPOV

"_I don't understand why you're hiding him from us Bella. We just want to meet him. How long have you been seeing him, are you two serious now?"_ Oh my god, my mother has the power to make me completely crazy. I sighed.

"Mom, I'm not hiding him. Edward has a busy work schedule and you, and daddy are not in town when he is off." I answered. In reality, I was putting it off too because I haven't explained to Edward how crazy my mother can be. She has no verbal filter, and I don't want to put Edward through that...yet. What if he thinks, I'll be like her when I'm older, and then he wants nothing to do with me? _oh hell no. I did not just think that._ I'll have to thank my mother for my slight craziness and irrational thinking.

"_I don't know Isabella; it's too strange that he's not available when we do come over. And why haven't you been home when I call you at night? Are you sleeping with him already? I hope you're being careful Isabella! Remember what I told you about-."_ I'm glad she can't see me roll my eyes over the phone. This is what I go through every time she calls. For some reason, she finds the need to try to have _the talk_ with me again, because apparently _the talk_ at thirteen years old wasn't enough; boy parts and girl parts come together, but only if he wraps it up. _I think I get it mom. Thanks._

"I'm not having this conversation again mom. I know what I'm doing." I hear her chuckle.

"Ah so you are having sex with him! You didn't deny it, Bella. You know I like to make you feel uncomfortable first and then all the truth comes out. You don't even have to say anything." She laughs, so proud of herself. I scowl because that's somewhat true. "Oh I'm so happy for you honey!"

My eyes grow wide, disbelieving. "For what? For having sex? Jeez mom, this is so uncomfortable. Fine. If you want to meet him-." I chew on my lip contemplating this, but if it gets her off my back…fuck it. "How about next weekend, I think Edward has Sunday off. But I'll let you know for sure later on in the week." My mom squeals with happiness, its deafening. I sigh, resigned because there is no winning with my mom. She trapped me, and that was her master plan. I knew I shouldn't have answered her call. "Agh! Mom just promise, not to embarrass me, please. Make sure daddy doesn't bring his hunting rifle. I won't speak to either of you, if he does." I say petulantly.

"_We promise not to embarrass you, Isabella. We just want to meet him. But you know your daddy…he wants to protect you even if you're an adult and living on your own. I can't make promises for him. You talk to him honey."_ I wasn't too scared of my dad trying to kill Edward but how would my parents take it when they find out that he's divorced and has a child? Will they think less of him or think he wasn't good enough? I certainly didn't think twice about it, but my parents might think different.

Edward is the first guy that will meet my parents after Jake, the asshole. So this is really huge for me. I'm scared and happy about taking that step, and really hoping and trusting in Edward that he won't break my heart.

I want my parents to meet him and like him, because I like him.

I love him. And he's enough for me that I'm willing to let him into my life. My family.

And fuck, the sex is good. My mom just doesn't need to know that. She'll probably want details, and I'll never look at her the same way again for wanting to know.

.

Later that night Edward called after he dropped Nathan off at Kate's house.

"_Hey baby, I missed you." _His smooth voice comforted me. I didn't expect him to call tonight. He was supposed to have Nathan with him for the night.

"Me too. So much. Why did you have to take Nathan back? I thought you were gonna bring him to school tomorrow." I asked.

He sighed, frustrated. _"I have to go into work tonight, and I don't get off until tomorrow night. I'm covering for another doctor at the hospital. I just wanted to let you know and hear your voice before the chaos that awaits me tonight." _He laughed, but he sounded so tired already.

"Make sure you drink enough coffee before you go." I wondered if he would be up to seeing me tomorrow for lunch. Maybe that would cheer him up. "What time is your lunch tomorrow? Maybe I could come by and visit you for a bit. Or I could bring Nathan with me too, and we could eat there…"

"_That sounds good, babe. I'd love to see you guys, but let me call you back tomorrow. I don't know what time I'll be free. Probably sometime around four, is that okay?"_

"Yeah we can do that. I'll make something, and I'll bring Nathan. Do you want me to pick him up from your mom's or will he be at Kate's?"

"_Uh I'll get my mom to pick him up, and you can just get him from there. I'll talk to Kate in the morning just so she knows where he'll be."_

_._

We didn't tell Nathan our plans, so he wouldn't be distracted at school, or try to ask me questions during class. Edward texted me around two, letting me know that he would be free at 3:30 for about an hour if there were no emergencies during that time.

After a quick catch up with Alice about her trip and a promise to talk later, I headed home. I decided on pastrami sandwiches for our lunch. Just as I was heating up the bread, my phone rang. I put everything down and made sure nothing else was on the burners; I went into the living room to find my purse. Finally locating my phone, I didn't recognize the number, and I let it go to voicemail.

Two minutes later, it rang again. And two minutes after that, it rang again. Same number but they hadn't left a message. I really hated answering the phone to 'unknown'.

"Hello?" I answered hesitantly.

"Bella!" A familiar deep voice rang through my ears and I sucked my breath in. I never thought, or wanted to hear this voice again.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hissed. "How did you get my number you asshole?"

"Oh come on Bells, don't be like that. We had the same friends, and some are a little too eager to give up information." He tried to be smooth, but his voice just made me want to vomit. "We had something special, you and I. I know we can still have that if you just give me a chance." What a fucking joke! Is he serious?

"There was nothing special about you. Don't call me. Ever. Again." I growled into the phone and hung up.

Frustrated with the call I decided to take a quick shower and get ready to go pick up Nathan. I scrubbed my body harder than usual, pulling on my hair to get it as clean as possible. When I was satisfied, I got out and threw on a sundress. Feeling refreshed and a whole lot better, I thought of Edward. The butterflies in my stomach started up and I welcomed that feeling to the churning feeling from before.

When I pulled up to the Cullen's house, Nathan and Esme were already waiting outside for me. I greeted them and Esme helped load up his stuff. She mentioned that he's been eager all afternoon to go see his daddy.

"Thanks for taking me to see my daddy, Bella. I haven't been there in a long time, to his work. He's always busy." I smiled at him through the rearview mirror. He was bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"No problem, Nathan. Maybe next time you and I could make your daddy a dessert. I think he would like that."

"Yeah, my daddy likes ice cream! We could make him a Sunday with sprinkles and gummy worms." I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"We'll think of something because ice cream melts, buddy. I can teach you to make chocolate-chip cookies..."

"I already know how to do that. My grama showed me. It's easy; we can make him some…and maybe take some ice cream if he doesn't like it?" I narrowed my eyes at him, letting him know that I was on to him.

"Maybe." He fist pumped in victory. That kid was freaking cute. "Hey! I didn't say yes." I chuckled.

"I know but that's close enough, you didn't say no." I sighed and shook my head. Ice cream it is next time.

I texted Edward when we pulled into the parking lot. He instructed us to meet him by the elevators on the third floor the pediatric wing of the hospital. I held Nathans hand as we walked in. He was skipping and chattering about what his daddy's job is here at the hospital. He insisted on pushing the buttons for the elevator, repeatedly. I let him, since no one else was with us.

The doors to the elevator opened and there in all his sexy doctor glory, was Edward. My Edward, His crooked grin plastered on his face, and his arms crossed as we stared at each other. Nathan interrupted us by lunging himself at Edward. He pretended to stumble backwards, and Nathan had a fit of laughter. I stepped out of the elevator before the doors closed on me, and I watched them. Edward looked at me over Nathans head and smiled. He mouthed 'I love you' and blew me a kiss.

I walked over to him, and he hugged me, with Nathan still in his arms. He threaded his fingers with mine, and he lead us to a terrace where only staff are allowed. It was beautiful, hard to believe that we were three stories up, and it looked like a garden. Massive trees shaded picnic benches throughout. There were walkways for people to stroll around the 'garden', and little waterfalls were nestled throughout the greenery. It was peaceful out here.

"It's so beautiful out here Edward." I told him as I looked around in awe. The sun and the cool breeze hit my face, making me sigh.

"It is. My mom helped design it. The hospital hired her after my dad gave them the reference, and since this is the part of the hospital that I work in, she went a little over board." He chuckled. I was impressed. Esme had a talent.

We sat on one of the picnic benches in a more secluded area. Edward and I sat next to each other, and Nathan sat across from us. We held hands under the table as we ate. Nathan talked our ear off about baseball, and school and possibly another challenge on the Xbox. To that, Edward groaned and reminded him that he was limited to playing on that 'thing' as he called it.

"Daddy can I go feed the birds over there?" Nathan asked when he was done with his food.

"Yeah, and what do you say to Bella?"

"Thanks for the food Bella, it was good."

"You're welcome Nathan." We watched him get up and pick up the leftover bread and some crumbs for the birds. He walked down the little path and fed the birds that were by the birdbath. When I looked up, Edward was looking at me, and I blushed. He lifted my face to meet his eyes; he leaned down and kissed me.

"Don't hide your beautiful face from me. I don't get to see it enough as it is." He mumbled into my mouth. I closed my eyes and held on to his white coat. I sighed

"You're my very own McDreamy." I grinned. Edward just glared at me, and it made laugh aloud.

"You know I hate that fucker on your beloved show; he's not even a real doctor." he scoffed, adorably. "I never see you drool over me like that, I'm a real doctor saving lives every day, you know." He pouted.

I giggled and kissed him again. "Come here you big baby." I pulled him as close to me as possible. "I know you save lives, and I'd love you even if you didn't." I kissed his jaw and down his neck, back up behind his ear. "I just think you're sexy as fuck in those scrubs and lab coat." I felt him shudder and I gently bit his ear, eliciting a moan from him.

Just as I pulled away my phone started ringing. I sighed and grabbed my purse to pull my phone out._ Motherfucker! _It was unknown again. I was not gonna deal with this shit.

"Go ahead and get that if you need to, Bella" I looked up at Edward. The hadn't noticed the anger in my eyes at the phone call.

"No, it's not important. I'll deal with it later."

Edward ended up having some extra time, so we walked around, enjoying the garden. Nathan ran ahead of us scaring off the birds. We held hands and kissed like we had all the time in the world. After a little while, I had to excuse myself to the ladies' room.

"It's by the elevators babe…I'll go pick up our mess on the table." I hurried passed the double doors and followed the signs to the elevators.

On my way back, I didn't rush. I noticed the subtle décor of the hospital wing. I was willing to bet Esme also a hand in this. It wasn't overdone, since this was a hospital with sick babies, but it was a little uplifting. I peeked in one of the waiting rooms, and just as I guessed, it had her name written all over it. From the color scheme to the relaxing couches and chairs, it looked like it was comfortable enough not to make you crazy, waiting in there when you had a baby in one of those cold looking incubators.

I don't know how Edward even manages to work here when he does. I would be a crying mess seeing all those defenseless babies. I love him that much more in that moment because he cares enough to be in thins line of business.

I finally find my way to the entrance of the terrace or the garden because that's what it is and walk through. I see Nathan and Edward in the far end under the shade of a tree. They have our stuff on the floor; it makes me think that next time we'll have a picnic, and I'll be prepared. They haven't seen me yet, and I want to surprise them.

Nathan starts looking around and when he finds it, he lifts my phone up. I faintly hear the sound that indicates to me that I have a text message. My heart starts to pound for some unknown reason, and it scares the hell out of me. I suddenly feel like I'm in a dream, and I can't run fast enough. I know I'm not running. In fact, I'm standing still watching it all happen. I don't know what I think is going to happen…, but I'm kind of scared.

Nathan passes the phone off to Edward and looks down at the phone. Reading the text, because my phone doesn't respect privacy and just flashes my texts for everyone to read. His eyebrows furrow together and I see him tense. He looks up and catches my eye. He's angry and hurt at the same time.

I feel the need to apologize for whatever he read because I don't ever want that look directed at me.

He tosses my phone on the ground, lifts Nathan up in his arms and walks away.

I snap out of it and run to gather my things. Edward is walking back toward the entrance. I run to catch up to him.

"Edward wait! Where are you going?" he turns around, and he doesn't look angry anymore. He looks empty.

"I think you have some things to sort out still. I'll have my mom pick up Nathan." He turned to leave again, but I stopped him.

"What are you talking about? Don't walk away, it's not fair!" I hit a nerve because if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now.

" let's not talk about fair right now Bella. Handle what you need to handle." He pointed to my phone clutched in my hand. "I have to get back to work, and when I'm ready to talk to you, I'll let you know."

That's what I was afraid of.

He turned to walk away for the third time today and I didn't stop him.

* * *

THOUGHTS?...LET ME KNOW

-MEL

RECS:

**_There is a Light_ -belladonnacullen**

www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/7015642/1/There_is_a_Light

Wow! is all i have to say about this story! Every chapter reveals a little more about Bella's story with _him, _but not enough so it keeps you on your toes, and slightly crazy because you want to know! Head on over there and find out about _The Masens._

_**The Vagina Monologues -**_**jtmd24**

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7154948/1/

Bella has a one night stand in college...nine months later, she has her son. She never found the guy...until now, 5 years later.

This one is hilarious! Bella and her 4yr old son have potty mouths. Some events may or may not have happened to the author, but when they have, it's funnier.

**Once Upon a Saturday -Troublefollows1017**

******www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7175957/1/Once_Upon_a_Saturday**

Sequel to Fridays at Noon! but another that will make you want to scream at your computer. Lots of unanswered questions.**  
**

That's it for now...i cant think of any other ones. so check them out if you haven't already.


	14. Chapter 14

**Looks like I ruffled a lot of feathers with the last chapter. Understandably we are all mad at Edward for not even asking what the hell was going on! Trust me; he pissed me off too. But not to worry, we will get this all straightened out eventually? I don't know… **

**slight tissue warning for some...Edward is taking it kind of hard...read on!**

* * *

To Love Again Ch.14

EPOV

I walked away.

Fuck! I know I'm an asshole…but that text message really pissed me off. I don't know who the fuck that guy is but apparently there was something going on. _Damn, I don't even know for sure since I didn't give her a chance to explain…but what is there to explain?_

I needed some time to cool down, and I did what I thought was best. I didn't want to argue in front of Nathan, so I walked away.

Really, I was afraid of what Bella was going to say. What if it was true?

I called my mom and asked her to pick up Nathan.

"What happened, Edward? I thought Bella was gonna bring him back after your lunch?" I sighed, feeling a little frustrated. I just wanted to get this shift over with so that I could talk to Bella and sort this shit out.

"I can't talk about it right now, mom. Can you come get him?"

"Sure, honey. I'll be there right away." I could tell that she was worried, but I'm glad that she didn't pressure me for more information.

I went back to my dad's office where I had left Nathan. He was sitting on my dad's desk coloring. He looked up and smiled when I walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry, doctor. I was looking for my son, Nathan. He's this short, and he has a killer pitching arm." I joked. He giggled at my absurdity.

"Daddy! It's me, Nathan. I'm not a doctor yet." _Yet. _My son wanted to be a doctor? That made me incredibly proud.

"So you want to be a doctor, buddy? You never told me that." He shrugged and kept coloring.

"You and granpa are doctors, if I don't play pro baseball when I'm big, then I can be a doctor like you daddy." It came down to simple math to him.

"I hope you make it to the pro's Nate, I better get your autograph now." I grinned at him.

"Sure, I'll sign you a ball dad. And I'm gonna make you my manager too, so I hope you're up to the challenge." Where the hell did my kid get this from?

"How do you know about managers?"

"Uncle Emmett. He said he could be my manager when I grew up, but I told him no thanks, my daddy can do it." Fuck, if that didn't make my heart swell up.

"Thanks buddy." I leaned over the desk and kissed the top of his head.

"Daddy, how come Bella had to leave? Did she make you mad?" I was trying to avoid this line of questioning by distracting him with other things to talk about. I rubbed my eyes with the soles of my hands, making myself see stars.

Stars. I remember something else that makes me see stars…Bella.

"Uh yeah, we have some grown up stuff that we need to talk about, me and Bella. But it's normal for grownups to get mad, buddy. You don't have to worry about anything; we're gonna work it out, okay." And I really hoped that was true. I was not ready to have Bella out of my life, but that text was loud and clear. Fuck! I have to stop thinking about it.

"I could tell her to tell you _sorry _and then you guys won't be mad anymore." He offered.

"That's not necessary Nate. We're both gonna say sorry when we talk later."

Fifteen minutes later, my mom walked in, a worried expression on her face. I gave her a smile that didn't reach my eyes, but that's all I had right now. She came over to hug me and kissed my cheek. She whispered in my ear.

"I'm gonna trust that you are okay, but if you need to talk, I'm here." She said as she patted my cheek. I nodded and kissed her cheek. I walked over to Nathan and hugged him. I let him know that I would see him another day, and that I would call him at home.

When I walked out that door, I was back on doctor mode. My little patients needed my undivided attention, so that's what I gave them.

.

At 9:00pm, my shift was over. I was practically dead on my feet, but I wanted to talk to Bella. I hadn't heard from her, since she left, not that I expected it, I decided to text her first, in case she was still angry with me. _Of course, she is asshole!_

**Bella, my shift is over.**

**Do you think I could come over…to talk?**

**Please?**

**-EC**

Ten minutes later, she responded. I was a little scared that she wasn't going even to respond to my text.

**It's not a good idea right now, Edward.**

**-Bella**

Fuck! I expected her to say no, but I wasn't prepared for it. All I wanted to do was take back today or the last few hours and let Bella explain. _Why was I such an insecure bastard? _Maybe because all this shit is new to me, and…I love her. It's a devastating blow to find out that the woman you love might be seeing someone else. She said she loved me, but did she really?

I was making myself crazy, thinking all this when all I had to do was _talk _to Bella. I decided that if I wasn't going to talk to her tonight, then I would at least apologize for being a jerk.

**I understand. I just need you to know that I'm.**

**Sorry for walking away. It wasn't fair to **_**you**_**.**

**Please don't shut me out, let's talk when you're ready.**

**I love you, babe.**

**-EC**

**.**

**Love you too.**

**-Bella**

Those three words gave me hope. Probably hope that I don't deserve, but at least she said she loved me. With that, I was able to finally go home somewhat at peace. My heart still ached for hurting her, and I vowed to make it up to her.

.

Tuesday.

I slept almost half of the day; I felt like shit and not because of my long shift at the hospital.

I went into the clinic for a couple of hours.

Checked my phone every ten minutes.

No missed calls from Bella.

No texts from Bella either.

Went grocery shopping because I was running low on everything, or else I wouldn't have gone. The cashier tried talking to me, but I didn't hear a word she said. The bagger gave me the stink eye because I couldn't figure out if I wanted paper or plastic. _Who gives a shit! I just wanted to pay for my groceries and go home._

Ate a ham and cheese sandwich for dinner.

Went to bed early, everything on TV bothered me.

Only slept like two hours. I tossed and turned all night. I thought of Bella and how sorry I was for not listening to her.

.

Wednesday.

Feeling groggy from sleep, I check my phone.

No missed calls from Bella.

No texts from Bella either.

I work the clinic all day. My nurse has to help me keep my head on straight. I make a mental note to give her another raise for having to deal with my pathetic ass.

My dad tells me to go home early. I don't argue; I just get in my car and drive. I don't want to go home yet, so I drive around. I'm tempted to drive by her house, but I don't.

I call Nathan, and he tells me all about his day. It cheers me up, but only for a little while until he mentions Miss Bella. I fight the urge to ask my son about Bella. I'm glad that she's able to function. I, on the other hand, am like a lost puppy.

I miss her. But I want to give her space. So I do…until bed time comes, and I decide to call her.

Straight to voicemail. Fuck!

She's probably already sleeping.

.

Thursday.

I give in and text her in the morning.

**Bella, do you think we could talk today?**

**I miss you.**

**-EC**

I don't get a response today.

I'm at the hospital today, and it's busy. I'm glad. Work takes my mind off Bella for a while, but my heart still aches. The fucking ache is always there. Three times, I thought I might be having a heart attack. No such luck, it is just missing _her._

I have a couple of beers tonight and try to forget for at least ten minutes.

I hear my phone ring, but when it's not Bella's number flashing on the screen, I ignore it.

I lay in bed, and I know I deserve everything that I'm feeling. I never should have walked away from her like that. If she's teaching me a lesson, then a lesson well fucking learned.

I text her before going to sleep.

**I love you, and I miss you.**

**-EC**

No response.

.

Friday.

Emmett comes over and beats me down because I'm not down enough. My family knows what happened. They all gave me dirty looks.

"You're an asshole."

"I know."

"No. You're an asshole." I sigh and rub my face with my hands.

"I know! How many times are you gonna tell me that?"

"Until you get it through your thick head! You really fucked up dude. Bella is a really awesome girl." I just nod and drink my fourth beer of the night. "And stop being such a fucking prick and answer mom's calls." He booms. He talks so fucking loud. I close my eyes tight. I've been avoiding my mom because I don't want to talk to her about it. I saw the disappointment in her eyes when she found out, and I don't want to see it again. Not until I make this right, and that look won't be on her pretty face anymore. My mom is too beautiful to look anything but happy.

I groan. "I know. I'm gonna call her later." Emmett keeps looking at me and shakes his head. He's disappointed in me.

"If you think you're suffering, how do you think she feels man? You deserve this, _and_ I should kick your ass." He doesn't do it because he knows that I'm kicking my own ass too, and that's enough for now.

I get a call from Kate.

"_When are you gonna spend some time with Nathan? You said you were not gonna do this anymore…he's been asking for you all week. Calling him is not enough when you promised to see him."_ She's right. I haven't picked up Nathan this week. I've called every day, but made the excuse that I was working.

"I'll take him tomorrow, if that's okay with you…" I needed to get out of this funk; my son doesn't need to suffer for my mistakes.

"_Are you sure you're up to it? I don't want you to back out on him."_ She said sternly.

"No, I'll be there, Kate. Let him know. I'm taking him out for a guy's day."

I make a call to my mom and apologize for avoiding her. She's not upset, just concerned. I reassure her that I am okay, and I promise to stop by tomorrow with Nathan.

I put on my running shoes and go for a three-mile run. I sprint the first mile hoping to clear my head.

Again before going to bed, I text _her_.

**I love you.**

**I miss you.**

**Please talk to me.**

**-EC**

Nothing.

.

Saturday.

I pick up Nathan bright and early. Kate opens the door still looking sleepy, and I chuckle at her. She glares at me.

"You didn't say you were gonna come this early." She grumbles.

"I know, sorry. I was too excited for today. I missed him." She leads me in, and I wait in the living room for Nathan to come down. He comes running down the stairs five minutes later.

"Daddy! You're here, finally!" That breaks my heart because he's been wanting to see me, but I'm making it up today.

I take him to the diner for breakfast. We order our usual chocolate-chip pancakes. He gets milk, and I get a large black coffee. I don't want my sleepless nights to catch up with me today. Today, it's about my son.

I take Nathan to the lake for the day. We fish and hang out.

"I'm gonna catch the biggest fish daddy!" he says as he throws his line in, just a few feet from us.

"Sorry Nate, I'm gonna catch the biggest fish." I shrug and throw my line in farther than him. He scowls, and I grin.

We feast on croissant sandwiches that I picked up at my mom's and cold watermelon slices.

We don't catch any fish in the couple of hours that we've been here, but it doesn't matter. We had fun together.

"Can we come back next week daddy?" Nathan bounces up and down in his car seat as we're driving away. His cheeks are pink from being out in the sun. I hope Kate doesn't get upset that he didn't have any sun block. I was too excited to remember to bring some.

Back at my parent's house, I let Nathan play with his Xbox before going down for a nap. My mom offered me iced tea. I assume so that we could talk. Up until then I hadn't been thinking about my situation. I focused on Nathan today as I should have, but now I'm feeling a little on edge about having to think about it.

I sit with my mom in the breakfast bar. She looks at me concerned.

"Are you ready to talk about it dear?" I take a sip of the cold drink and think it over.

"Not really mom, but I guess I can't deal with this alone." I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "I miss her. And I'm afraid I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me… I never should have walked away from her. No matter what that text said, I should have asked her about it, so she could come clean." She reaches over and holds my hand.

"Honey, you just have to hope for the best at this point. You have to understand that you pushed her away, and she might not want to continue a relationship with you." She speaks softly. "Have you talked to her?" I shake my head. "I just don't believe that she would do that to you Edward…"

"She doesn't even answer my texts. I don't know what to think anymore."

"You have to give her time sweetheart…but don't give up. If you love her, you don't give up!" I know she's right. I want to know what the hell happened with her and that guy, and I want her to know that I love her. She's everything to me, and I don't want to lose her.

* * *

**A/N :This one was short, but I wanted to get E and B's point of view separate… and because I wanted E to suffer a little. Lol**

**We'll get Bella's point of view next chapter! **

**-MEL**

.


	15. Chapter 15

**And now we have Bella's POV. Where the heck has she been? Will we find out what the text said? I hope so, because I don't know either….LOL**

* * *

**SM OWNS TWILIGHT**

To Love Again Ch15

BPOV

I was fucking hurt and pissed off at Edward and…_this motherfucker!_ I stared at the screen, at the text that ruined my day. I threw my phone in my purse, and end exited the building.

I never would have guessed that this was how our lunch would end. I had plans of spending some time Nathan, and I had already asked Edward and Esme just in case. But, that all went out the window.

I called Alice when I got to my car. I didn't feel like being home right now, especially after that text.

"Hey slut, are you done having 'lunch' with your sexy doctor?" I rolled my eyes at my friend.

"Can I come over?" I asked quietly. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as the ball in my throat got bigger. I felt this intense need to cry on someone's shoulder right now.

"What happened?" She asked panicked.

"I-…we had a fight, sort of-" I couldn't finish as a sob escaped from deep within me. It hurt really bad and the tears just kept coming.

"Oh honey…Bella calm down. Come over, unless you want me to go to you?" I sniffled and shook my head, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"No-o I'll go to your house, if that's okay? I won't be interrupting anything?" I hiccupped.

"No, of course not…well Jazz and I were gonna have sex, but he can wait 'till later." She giggled. I know she was trying to lighten up the mood, but it did the opposite. _What if I never get to have sex with Edward again?_ "Honey I'm sorry, don't cry…pull yourself together and come over."

When I arrived, Alice was ready for me. She had a bottle of wine ready with two big glasses. She poured and I made myself comfortable on, he couch. I grabbed a throw and placed it over my legs, tucking it under as well. For some reason, that always made me feel extra comfy.

"So tell me from the beginning…" Alice instructed as she handed me my glass of wine. I took a sip and damn it was good.

I told her about the _unknown_ calls, I got earlier today and how I hate answering those. I told her who it was and how pissed off I was that he would even think it was okay to call.

"What a low life." Alice commented shaking her head. I agreed with her, and she poured us some more wine.

I told her about our perfect lunch and that beautiful garden. _I wonder if I'll ever see it again?_

My phone started ringing, and my eyes flew to my purse. _It could be Edward!_ I pulled it out of my purse, _unknown…_ I launched that shit across the room.

"Why the hell does he keep calling me?" I yelled at the phone that was on the floor. Alice got up and pulled me into her arms. My legs gave out and dropped to the floor, sobbing into Alice's shirt. She rubbed my back and waited for me to calm down.

"I hate him Alice! Why would he say that? He ruins everything!" I sobbed. She pushed me back so that she could see my face. She brushed the hair out of the way and wiped the tears that were falling.

"What did he say? I'm confused Bella. What does this have anything to do with Edward?" I took deep breaths trying to calm down. I got up and picked up my phone again. I opened up my messages and gave Alice the phone. She furrowed her eyebrows and read the text.

"What the fuck? Is he serious? That's fucking creepy Bella!" Alice's eyes are wide; she can't believe that shit either. Jake has lost his fucking mind!

"I don't know what the hell he's talking about."

"Wait. So Edward saw this text?" I nod my head. "And then what?" She asks getting upset. I think she knows what happened after that.

"He didn't want to talk to me; he walked away. I stopped him and I wanted to explain, but he said I should take care my business, and he would let me know when he was ready to talk." I hadn't realized tears were rolling down my face until Alice handed me some tissue.

"Well what an insecure asshole! Couldn't he have just waited for you to clear things up? And I hope you call your dad about that Bella…just to be sure." I had already planned on that when I read the text. My dad would be able to check on Jake's whereabouts.

My phone rang again and we both glared at it. Alice got up and took the phone from the coffee table with a huff.

"It's that bastard again Bella." She swiped and put it up to her ear.

"What the fuck do you want you crazy psycho? Bella doesn't want to talk to you." She spat; her arms were flailing all over the place in anger.

"Mhmm yeah no, Bella has a boyfriend, she doesn't want you back. And you better not be stalking her, aren't you supposed to be in San Diego with your whore, what was her name?" I snorted, Alice was sticking it to him.

"Goodbye Jacob. Don't call her again, or her dad and all his cop friends will know about it!" she hung up and threw the phone on the table.

"What a moron Bella. I can't believe you dated the guy. He thinks he can get you back." She scoffed and shook her head. "You should change your number Bell just in case. I don't think he's gonna quit bugging you." I leaned on her shoulder, and she hugged me.

"I will; I just need to call my dad first."

That evening I stayed for dinner with Alice, Jasper and little Ryan. It was…interesting. Ryan didn't want to eat; he wanted soda only and wanted to sit on my lap the whole time so his parents wouldn't get to him. Both Alice and Jasper just looked exhausted and all we had done was try to have dinner.

"You can stay the night if you want Bella." Alice offered, while I helped her clean up the kitchen. I was in no hurry to go home, but I was leaving eventually. I just didn't want to be alone today.

"Thanks, Ali, but I'm gonna go home. I'll be okay." I hugged her and thanked her for being there for me. A little while later, I finally went home. It wasn't eight yet so I called my dad.

"Hey Bells, how are ya? Everything okay?" My dad asked. I don't usually call this late, but I had to let my dad know what was going on.

"I'm fine daddy…,but I had to talk to you about something…"

"Go ahead honey, what's going on?" I could hear his concern for me already rising.

"Well I…got a text from Jake today. Actually, he's been calling-." My dad interrupted me.

"That son of a bitch! Uh sorry honey…" I chuckled; my dad hardly ever uses that kind of language, but after everything Jake put me through, he can't even stand to hear his name.

"I told him to stop calling me, and when I was having lunch with Edward today he texted me." I didn't plan on telling him that Edward read the text. I decided to keep that drama at home.

"What did it say that it has you concerned?"

"Let me send it to you dad." I picked up my phone and opened up my text messages.

**I had a great time yesterday, baby. **

**You looked so fucking sexy; I hope we can do it again.**

**I have no doubt that we can get back what we had. **

**I miss you in my bed baby.**

**Call me.**

**-Jake**

I was not gonna read that over the phone to my dad. It grossed me out just reading it to myself. _And that fucker better not be stalking me!_

"Is that boy serious? Don't worry about it honey, I've seen him here all week hanging out with some of his old friends. I didn't see the girl, so I'm assuming they broke up. I'll have a few _words_ with him tomorrow. He won't come anywhere near you honey. Those lowlifes probably put him up to it." He huffed. If this was some sick joke from Jake, it wasn't fucking funny.

"I'm going to change my number though. I don't want him calling me dad."

"Yeah that's a good idea Bells. That little punk has no brain; he won't be bothering you after I get to him."

"Thanks daddy. I'll talk to you later…"

"Nite honey. Call me if you need me."

I settled down on my couch with a cup of hot chocolate to watch television. The Housewives of New Jersey were on, and I loved all that drama. At least, I could forget about mine for a little while. My phone beeped, indicating that I had a text message.

"Really? I've gotta turn this shit off before I go all the way down to San Diego and strangle Jacob myself." I huffed. I stopped before I shut it off; it was a text from Edward.

**Bella, my shift is over.**

**Do you think I could come over…to talk?**

**Please?**

**-EC**

_How convenient, now he wants to talk._

I was in no mood to talk to him anymore. I was all talked out today. He would just have to wait until I was ready to talk to _him. _I wanted to get this thing straightened out with Jacob and my dad to make sure he wasn't actually stalking me and being pervy looking through my windows or something." I shuddered at the thought; I actually thought he was doing that.

_What if he saw me coming out of the shower, or laying in bed? _

I sent him a text telling him that it wasn't a good idea tonight. I felt bad, but it had to be done. I would have been really pissy with him anyway.

**I understand. I just need you to know that I'm**

**Sorry for walking away. It wasn't fair to you.**

**Please don't shut me out, let's talk when you're ready.**

**I love you, babe.**

**-EC**

I couldn't leave him hanging so I told him that I loved him too. It's the least I could do if I was telling him I didn't want to talk. As soon as the message was sent, I turned my phone off.

.

Tuesday I get up early to go to work. I'm ready to take on this day…until this green eyed little boy, that looks so much like his father, walks into my classroom. My heart sinks and I miss Edward. I don't let it show in my face or my mood; my class has my undivided attention. They're a great bunch of kids, and I have a lot of fun teaching them. My time with them goes by fast, and before I know it, I'm dismissing them for the day.

Alice had suggested to me that I go to the gym today to burn off some steam, and that is exactly what I did. I did a boot camp and an aerobics class that kicked my ass. It had been a while, since I've been to the gym. I decided that I was gonna start going a couple times a week after work. After my workout, I showered and headed home. I had leftovers for dinner, and I worked on a project I wanted to do with my class. I knew all day that I was avoiding _someone_, but I just didn't feel ready to go there.

Wednesday is the same, and I'm getting better at finding things to do to keep my mind occupied. My phone is dead to the world, and I can't find the courage to charge it and turn it on. _And that reminds me; I have to get a new number…_

I let another day pass, and it's another day without Edward. This time I know it's my own fault.

Thursday everything goes wrong. I wake up late, and I hate being late. It seems like the kids would rather do their own thing today. No one wants to cooperate with me, and I'm finding it difficult to stay calm. When I finally dismiss my class, I get bombarded with questions from parents about some school activity, that I have no clue about. I would know if I'd read my mail today, but I was late. So, some parents were irritated with me because they needed to know what they should bring. I don't know what I told them, but they eventually left me alone.

I got out of that school, as soon as I could. I walked with my head down, so no one would stop and try to have a conversation with me. I ate a sandwich at home and went straight to bed. I was in serious need of a nap. I put my alarm and drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later, I woke up to my alarm clock beeping incessantly. I called Alice and asked her to meet me for some drinks.

"Why haven't you called him Bella? Now you're just avoiding him; that's not cool." She said as we sipped on our Cosmos.

"I know; it's just that I'm scared of what he'll say. What if he doesn't care that Jake was lying, and he wants to break things off?"

"Avoiding him isn't going to keep him either, Bella. Woman-up and talk to him. You love him Bella…don't ruin it just because you're feeling insecure." I hate it when she's right.

"I hate that I have to explain my past and Jake being an asshole." I tell her, and we finish our drinks. We don't overdo it because we have work tomorrow. I am feeling more relaxed from the day, but I know that I would feel a hundred times better if I talked to Edward.

Tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow…after I revive my phone.

Friday I wake up to a bright sunny day. I resolve to have a good day. I take a nice shower and take my time getting ready. My makeup is always minimal but perfect.

In the middle of having, breakfast my house phone rings. I run over to the living room and pick it up.

"Hello?" _Who the heck is calling me this early?_

"Hellooo Bella, honey it's mom." My mom sings.

"Hi mom, what's going on?"

"I don't want to take your time, but just to let you know that daddy, and I are coming over today okay sweetie?" _Why me?_

"Ok mom sure, I'll see you later then…" I was glad they actually called this time.

"Have a good day honey, love you." I mumbled a thanks. When I hung up, I spotted my abandoned phone. I picked it up and took it to my room and plugged it in. I didn't have time to open it, so I left it at home while I went to work. I'm such a procrastinator; I know. I told myself that as soon as my parents were gone, I would talk to him…and change my number. Fuck! Why do I do this? Nothing good comes out of avoidance.

When I got back from work, my parents were already waiting for me at home. They had their own key to my house and just let themselves in. My house looked neater and smelled really clean. My dad was sitting on the couch in front of the TV with a beer in his hand. He turned as I walked into the room.

"Oh hey honey, how was your day?" he asked as he got up and gave me a side hug.

"Good daddy. Thanks."

"Mom's in the kitchen…you might wanna go save lunch for us." His mustache twitched. I giggled and nodded.

"Hey mom what are you making?" I asked when I walked in. She was busy running around the kitchen, gathering different stuff. She turned around and smiled at me.

"I'm making chicken enchiladas, honey." She whispered and giggled. I looked at her funny.

"Dad thinks you're making something weird and had me come in to intercept…" I rolled my eyes, and she laughed, throwing her head back.

"I love messing with him. I told him I was making eggplant enchiladas." She giggled, and I looked at her horrified.

"That's gross mom, why would you say that." I couldn't help laughing with her though. "and thanks for cleaning the house, I've been distracted…" she came over to me and hugged me.

"I know honey." She patted my cheek. "And we wanted to keep you company for a little bit."

After lunch, we talk about the whole thing with Jake. My dad assures me that he won't bother me and won't be making any more trouble.

"We had a nice _talk_ with him honey, me and some of the boys from the station." His mustache twitched, and I knew he wanted to laugh. But, I would not ask what _talk_ meant. I would much rather leave it like that.

"But are you okay Bella? You seem really sad." No one has asked me about Edward, like if they know already. I shrug and look down. I feel like I'm going to cry, but I won't do it. It's my own fault at this point.

"I just have a lot to deal with right now…with Edward and everything…" I trail off. They don't bring him up after that, and I'm thankful.

The next day, my dad makes me change my number.

"You need to stop procrastinating Bells, and I won't feel good going back home if you don't have your cell with you." He mentioned that he noticed that it had been off and sitting on my nightstand.

We make a trip to the mall to the phone store. I decide to upgrade my phone. A fresh start of sorts. They transfer everything to my new phone, and I have a new number. The guy helping us tells me I have some unread messages, and they'll be saved on the phone. My heart sinks and I wonder if they are from Edward. I take my new phone and put it in my pocket. My mom buys me a sparkly case for it, and I gladly accept it. It's a nice and normal gift from Renee for once.

Back at home, I sit in my bed with my sparkly new phone in my hand. I'm reading the texts from Edward. He's begging me to talk, and he _always _says he loves me. I have big fat tears running down my face. I feel so bad for doing this to him. He's been trying to reach me all this time, and I've been intentionally avoiding him.

My heart feels like its going to jump out of my body because I hurt it too much. If my own heart doesn't want me, then how could Edward still want me? I notice that his last text was sent yesterday. I have nothing from him today. Maybe yesterday was my last chance to talk to him. I wipe away the tears from face roughly. I know I deserve this. I'm so stupid, and I'm resigned to my fate.

I hear the doorbell ring, and I look up confused. We're not expecting anyone tonight. I get up and head into my bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and instantly regret it. I look like crap, just how I feel. My eyes are red and puffy. I didn't know I was crying that much. My hair has gotten out of its ponytail, and I assume it to wants to escape from me.

My dad yells down the hall.

"Hey Bells! There's someone here to see you." I furrow my brows and quickly wash my face. I walk down the hall and turn the corner.

And there he is. My Edward, He's in my foyer with his hands deep in his pocket. He looks like crap. I can tell he hasn't slept, and he looks nervous. His hair is messier than usual, and his eyes look longingly at me.

"Hi." He murmurs, and I can't hold it in any longer. I run to him and hug him tight. A sob escapes and the floodgates open. I cry into his shirt and hold him tight.

I promise never to let him go.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Let me know what you thought.

I loved reading every single review, thanks for your encouragement guys!

Next chapter, they talk! and then some. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, hello...i hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks Karen for looking this over and putting all the punctuation's in the right place :-)**

***Lemony goodness ahead, just read and enjoy the ride ;)***

**SM OWNS TWILIGHT**

* * *

To Love Again Ch. 16

EPOV

Saturday evening, I found myself at Bella's house.

My mom not so subtly told me to get my ass to Bella's house if I knew what was good for me. I didn't think twice about it. I got my keys and ran out the door. I pushed the Rover well over 80 when the coast was clear.

I didn't have a plan or anything. I just wanted to see her.

I missed her way too fucking much.

So, here I was standing on her porch to chicken shit to ring the doorbell. My mind bombarded me with all the negative scenarios that could happen between Bella and me.

What if she was with this Jake, motherfucker? Then what?

Fuck it. Now or never. I pushed the button.

I held my breath until the door opened, and it was not who I had expected to come to the door. It was an older-looking man; maybe late forty's, thick mustache and a strong build from what I could tell. The only thing that told me that Bella wasn't screwing an old guy is that he had Bella's eyes. The same chocolate color. _Fuck my life. I think it's her dad! Isn't he__, __a cop or something? _

He stared me down. "You must be Edward." He spoke gruffly. I gulped.

"Y-yes sir." I put one hand in my pocket; the other traitorous one went straight to me hair letting this man know that I was nervous.

"I'm Bella's dad." He squared his shoulders. "You and I need to have a talk before I go home tomorrow. Make sure you free up some time." He ordered. I nodded.

He led me into the foyer and turned around to call Bella.

My beautiful girl came around the corner. Her eyes widened when she saw me and the next thing I knew she's jumping into my arms and crying uncontrollably. I hold her tight and rub her back. I look over her head, and Bella's dad is in the living room glaring at me and pacing. There is a woman with him trying to calm him down, I assume she's Bella's mom. She looks over at me with a sad smile. She knows I've hurt her daughter, but she doesn't want to hate me. At least, I hope not.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." Bella whispers but she doesn't look at me. I shake my head.

"No, baby you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that's sorry. We just really need to talk."

I see Bella's mom walk over to us. She places a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Bella, honey why don't you guys go into the kitchen or your room…" Bella steps back and wipes at her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. Um…mom this is Edward." She pats my chest, and I hold her hand. "Edward this is my mom…I think you met my dad Charlie…" She looks up at me sheepishly. I nod and give her a scared look. She giggles. I've missed that. Her smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Swan." I smile and shake her hand.

She waves me off. "Please call me Renee." She turns to Bella. "Daddy and I will make ourselves scarce, baby. Go talk." She smiles at us and walks away.

Bella turns to look at me. "Um…we can go talk in my room; we'll have more privacy there."

"Yeah sure. Whatever you want." I hold her hand, and she leads me down the hall to her room.

I close the door behind me, and she tells me to lock it. I turn around, and she's making herself comfortable on the bed; she looks nervous.

She pats the empty side of the bed. "Come sit with me." She leans on her pillow and crosses her legs.

I join her and I suddenly feel nervous like her, but I know why I'm here. I came for answers—whatever they may be. I need to know.

"What's going on Bella?" I ask, trying not to show how hurt I am. I want to give her a chance to explain everything.

She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. I hold her hand and squeeze it for reassurance.

"It's so fucked up Edward." She shakes her head and looks up at me. Her eyes well up with tears, and she's close to losing it again. "I don't know why I let it get this far. I'm so sorry." I have no fucking clue what she's actually talking about. I need her to be more specific.

"Are you with this guy Bella?" As much as it hurts, I have to ask. I don't want to, but I have to know.

I don't fucking share, and she knows it.

"What? No!" she cries. "See how screwed up this is? I can't even explain myself right." She wipes her eyes because some tears have escaped.

"Okay…so explain it to me. I'm here to listen." I encourage.

"Jake is my ex and he's fucking delusional! He sent me that text… and I haven't even seen him, since we broke up…And I was so pissed at you that you would think I was with someone else." I cringed at that. I knew I had hurt her, and I have no excuse for reacting the way I did, "So…I just wanted some time to myself, to think and to deal with Jake…" She turned her whole body toward me, so she could look straight into my eyes. "But I was so miserable that whole time. I was hurt and yet I wanted to be with you. Then I just felt guilty for shutting you out…and I didn't know how to approach you again." She finished softly while she played with my fingers.

Fuck, if my heart didn't hurt with hers. We were both suffering for stupid reasons. I pulled her toward me and hugged her. She buried her face in my neck, and she took deep breaths.

I've never known sweet relief such as this. Bella wasn't really with that douche, and we both acted immaturely in the aftermath.

"I'm sorry I thought the worst, but you have to understand that the text was loud and clear…, and I know. I know. I should have let you explain it to me." She pulled back, and I met her eyes again. "I just really want us to work out and when I thought something threatened my happiness; I lost it. I didn't know what to do."

"I know. Everything was just screwed up, and we let it get out of hand…_I_ let it get out of hand." I reached up and placed my hand on her cheek. My thumb wiped the leftover tears from earlier. "I even got a new phone and new number so that jackass won't bother me…that's another thing; I just let my phone die, and I ignored it until my dad made me go get a new phone." She smiled sheepishly. I chuckled.

"Can I kiss you? I've been waiting to since I got here." I asked as I leaned into her. She responded by crashing her lips against mine. It was rough and needy. I don't remember her tasting this amazing. I never want to go another day without the taste of Bella in my mouth.

I slowly pulled away. "So baby, can I have your new number now?" I grinned at her. She giggled and nodded.

"Give me your phone, I'll call you." I handed over my phone, and she pulled out hers.

"Are you sporting a sparkly phone now?" I laughed.

"Shut it, you. My mom gave me this cover. And I love sparkly stuff—makes stuff extra awesome!" she grinned. I leaned over and kissed her softly. She hummed as we kissed.

"I know you do." I rolled my eyes. "I don't know how many times I had to explain to Nathan that the sparkly stuff on my face wasn't actually mine." I narrowed my eyes at her. Bella loves to wear that girly-sparkly-pink shit on her face, and it always ends up on me. It's not good when you have a kid that wants to know everything.

"I wonder how your penis would look sparkly?" she mused. "Ooh like my vampire books! He's fucking sexy and sparkly." _What the fuck? Sparkly vampires? _I gave her an incredulous look.

"What the hell have you been reading? And no, you cannot sparkle up my penis; he's manly and rugged." I puffed out my chest because, well; that's manly. She pouted, but I was _not_ gonna give in to this fantasy. Now, if she wanted girl-on-girl action, I would approve…and watch. _Down boy! _I told my dick, who stood up for attention at the thought of Bella with another girl. At least, I know he approves as well.

"Well you're no fun, Edward. You could have been my sparkly-vampire doctor." She shrugged sadly. I tickled her sides because I knew she was trying hard not to laugh. _Sparkly vampires, give me a fucking break! What was my girl into?_

_Eww I hope that's not the same shit my mom reads!_ I heard them talking about some book, but I'm not sure. Bella likes to read some dirty shit, I've seen it. I like it—gives her ideas.

Bella and I spent some more time talking. We finally cleared up our shit, and promised each other always to communicate whatever we had going on. She also convinced me that I didn't have to hunt down the motherfucker that sent that text. She said her dad, and his friends from work handled that situation. I was so glad she had her family to help her.

"By the way, babe, your dad's fucking scary…" She groaned and buried her face in my neck. She was currently straddling me, and any tiny movement was torture.

"What did he say? He didn't threaten to kill you did he?" My eyes widened. Shit, that's possible?

"He said he wanted to talk to me tomorrow, maybe that's when he's gonna threaten bodily harm..." She laughed aloud. I scowled at her. That is seriously no laughing matter. Fathers can be cruel.

"I'll talk to him. He won't do anything to you; I promise." She ground her hips and kissed me. I let out a moan.

"Babe, you're killing me here." I growled into her mouth. I tightened my hold on her hips to try to still her movements. "We can't…right now…you're parents are here." I mumbled

"Mmm…but I want you. Come on, we can be quiet." She kissed my neck and snaked her hands under my shirt to pull it up. Her nails felt delicious against my skin, causing little goose bumps to erupt all over. She leaned down and took one of my nipples into her mouth. She bit and licked; she was evil.

"Fuck!" I whisper yelled when she reached into my jeans and held me firmly in her hand. _When did she get my pants unzipped? "_Maybe we should go into your bathroom." I breathed out. I figured; I wasn't going to deny her or myself anymore, so the master bathroom is the best option right now.

"Oh yeah! I'll let the shower run." She jumped off me and ran to the bathroom. I laughed and followed her in. I dropped my pants, as soon as I closed the door. My dick was hurting from being restrained all this time.

When I turned around Bella was already naked, leaning against the vanity. I rushed to her, and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I attacked her neck and nipped at her ear. She moaned in pleasure. I was glad the shower was running.

"I want to feel you inside me. Now." She breathed. I leaned her against the vanity and pulled by boxers down enough to pull out my cock and thrust into her in one swift movement. We both moaned. _Fuck she's tight._ My eyes practically went to the back of my head; she felt so fucking good. She was so wet and warm; I didn't want to leave this place ever again. One week without her was torture.

Bella arched her back, giving me the perfect angle to take her breast into my mouth. Her nipple was rock hard, and I bit on it lightly. I know she loves that shit. I thrust into her slow and deep while I feasted on her breasts. Her nails were digging into my arms, but I didn't pay attention to the pain. I brought my hands down, below her ass and spread her more for me as she leaned further onto the vanity.

"Oh fuck! That feels good." She panted and threw her head back. "Go faster…Edward." She urged and dug her heels in my ass.

I held her tight and pounded into her. She cried in pleasure at each thrust, with her head thrown back. I missed her so fucking much; I didn't want this to end. I could feel her pussy clenching and sucking me in. I slowed down so I wouldn't lose it, she protested.

"Don't stop, why are you stopping?" she cried.

"I just need to slow down; you haven't even come yet." I told her as I kissed her pouty lips. I pushed in slow but deep. It still felt good; I reached between us and massaged her clit with my fingers.

"Ah! Ah…Edward, go faster I'm almost there." She screamed. I rubbed faster and I moved my hips in a circular motion, going a little faster each time around. Her pussy squeezed me impossibly harder as she reached her climax. Wave after wave hit her, and she convulsed against me, crying out my name. She let out a loud moan as she came crashing down. I kissed her and sucked on her bottom lip as she whimpered quietly. I stroked her tongue with mine, slow and soft.

"Mmmm…I love you Edward." She sighed.

"I love you too, babe." I let her recover before I thrust again, I was ready to release, but I wanted to drag it on a little longer. "Can you stand? I want to take you from behind." I whispered into her ear. She nodded and dropped her legs from my waist. I guided her over to the tub, and she bent over holding on tight.

"Damn baby, I love your ass." I told her as I caressed both cheeks and squeezed them. She wiggled her sexy ass and looked over her shoulder.

"I thought you were gonna take me from behind, what's taking so long?" she smirked. I smacked her ass, and she yelped.

"I'm admiring it, smartass." I held onto her hips and pulled her back roughly, burying myself inside her. "Fuck! It's so fucking deep this way." I rocked into her slow at first working my way up. I caressed her cheeks and then moved my hands up her spine. I reached her hair, and I grabbed onto it. I pulled lightly on it, and Bella moaned, as her head came up, and I thrust in deeper.

"Ed-Edward…so good…aah!" she mewled. I knew she was close again and this time we were gonna come together. I let go of her hair, and I brought my hands back down to her hips. I looked down as my cock disappeared inside of her, it was fucking wet when I pulled it out and slammed back in. "Fuck…fuck…fuuuck!" she cried out and let her head fall further down bringing her ass up further.

I grunted and moaned. She was so fucking hot. I brought my hand up and let my thumb run up and down the crack of her behind. She tensed but didn't protest. _I wonder if she's ever had it in here. _My thumb stopped at her puckered hole, and I massaged it. She moaned louder, and I knew she would like it. I didn't penetrate; the sensation alone was gonna work for her. She started to clench and convulse; I thrust my hips faster.

"I'm gonna come baby…come with me Bella." I groaned as I slammed into her at a furious pace. Her body pushed forward and I held her back, burying myself inside her again. My balls tightened, ready for release. When I heard that familiar scream, I let go, spilling deep inside her. We both panted, and fought to catch our breaths.

I leaned down and peppered her back with kisses. Slowly, I pulled out and she stood up. I took her into my arms, her body hot and sweaty. "That was fucking good, baby. I missed you so damn much, and I don't mean just the sex; I missed _you_." I kissed her lips and then her forehead. Her body was Jell-O in my arms. We cleaned up, and I walked her to her bed.

I couldn't stay the night with Bella. As much as I wanted to, I had to get Nathan…and her parents were just down the hall. I contemplated sneaking out through her window to avoid her father, but Bella told me not to be a wuss.

"They're probably not in the house anyway." She said as she stood on her toes to kiss me. "Come on, I'll walk you out." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

Just as we turned the corner, her dad was in the living room sitting on the chair closest to the entry. _I guess they were in the house after all. Shit, I hope we weren't too loud._

He cleared his throat, and we stopped to look at him. "Edward. Don't forget about our meeting tomorrow." He addressed me.

;"Dad! Stop. We don't need to do this; Edward is an adult not some teenager asking me out." She glared at him. For a minute, he looked properly chastised, but then he recovered.

"Bells, I just wanna talk to him, man to man. No big deal." He shrugged and smiled at her. "Look, I won't even carry my gun." He grinned.

Bella groaned. "Dad. I will disown you if you're mean to him!" she pointed a figure at him, and he held his hands up.

"I promise not to scare him." He looked to me. "I'll have Bella call you for a time tomorrow. G'night." He turned and left the room.

Bella sighed and buried her face in my chest. "My dad is so embarrassing!" I chuckled.

"Well I can't say I hate it. I'm glad he cares enough to try and protect you any way he can." I kissed the top of her head.

"If you ever have a daughter, promise me that you won't be like that." She pleaded. Although, I have never thought of it, I think I would be exactly like Bella's father.

"Babe, I can't promise anything. I know what guys think about, especially teenage ones…and it doesn't get any better as they get older." I chuckled and wiggled my eyebrows.

She slapped my arm. "You're such a perv." She giggled.

"Exactly." I pulled her to me, holding her hips. I kissed her lips softly and looked into her eyes. "If _we _ever have a daughter…" I kissed her again. "I'm gonna have to lock her up when she turns sixteen…cuz if she looks anything like her mother…" I paused and blew out a breath. "She'll have boys falling for her left and right…,and that's just not acceptable." I smiled and kissed her deeply. When she pulled away, she was blushing. _Yes, baby. I want to have a family with you. I want everything with you…_

"No. You're not doing that to her…I'll help sneak her out." She jutted her chin out at me. I laughed out loud. _We'll see about that. "_And…what if…we have a boy?" she asked shyly and then looked up to meet my eyes. I was smiling like it was Christmas morning. If that didn't tell me that she wanted the same things as me, then I don't know what would.

"Oh man, we would have to warn parents all over the world to lock up their daughters." I grinned. "You know Nathan has game already, right? He's in kindergarten, and these little girls are all over him! That's my boy." I said proudly. She laughed and punched my arm.

.

"I'm not gonna have the "What are your intentions with my daughter" discussion, Edward. You can relax." He smirked at me. "Bella will kill me, if I do." He rolled his eyes at his daughter.

I let out a sigh of relief. I don't care how old you are; it's always scary talking to your girl's dad.

Bella had called me early this morning, asking me if I was available at noon. I didn't want to be, but I had no choice in the matter.

"_Yeah, what my dad failed to mention is that he wanted to meet with you…but with me and my mom too."_ She laughed.

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously. "You're dad's evil. I couldn't sleep last night; I was so worried… I want to make a good impression, since yesterday and last week kind of sucked."

"_Don't worry baby. The only opinion that counts is mine, and I already love you."_

"I love you too."

When I met up with Bella and her parents, I suggested we go to Lascari's. I know it's Bella's favorite restaurant now, and I wanted to treat her family. Yes, I was kissing major ass.

Currently, we were sitting in a booth, Bella and I on one side, her parents across from us. Let me say, I love Bella's mom. She's quirky and fun to be around. She hasn't let any tension linger around us for one second. I think it's hilarious that she is a complete opposite of Charlie. He's so serious and when he speaks, he gets straight to the point. I also know that he's having fun making me feel uncomfortable. I'm glad I have Bella with me though, because she puts him in his place right away. _That's my girl._

"Edward, Bella tells us you're a pediatrician?" Renee asks.

"Uh yeah I work in a private practice and I also specialize in neonatology. I treat babies in the NICU, when I work at he hospital."

"Oh what made you go into that?" she asked.

"I always wanted to do pediatrics, since I started med school, but I chose neonatology after my ex-wife had some complications during her pregnancy that could have affected the baby. I was paranoid and I started researching everything that could happen, and then I just felt like that was what I should be specializing in." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You never told me that…" Bella commented. We were holding hands under the table, and I squeezed her hand. "Was Nathan sick?"

"No nothing happened to Nathan, thank God; he was perfect and healthy when he was born. I made sure they ran the necessary test, and everything cleared." I smiled at her.

"So you're telling us that you were married, and you have kids?" Charlie asked. Up until this point, he was just listening to all of us.

"Yeah, I thought Bella told you guys." I looked over at Bella questioningly. I wasn't upset at her; I was just wondering.

"I didn't have the chance to tell them." She shrugged.

"Please, this one..." Charlie pointed at Bella. "likes to keep things private. We're lucky we got to meet you this weekend." Charlie narrowed his eyes at Bella, and she glared back at him. "I wonder what else you're hiding Bells?" he asked playfully.

She huffed. "Edward is divorced, and he has a five-year-old son, Nathan, who is also in my class." She smiled at her parents. "See, I'm not hiding; it just didn't come up." She huffed. Renee chuckled. "And I'm _not_ pregnant, in case you were wondering mom." She narrowed her eyes at her, and Renee pouted.

"What a shame! You two would make beautiful babies." Her eyes twinkled. Charlie started to choke on nothing all of a sudden. It was pretty hilarious. But I immediately stopped smiling when he gave me a death glare.

"Let's not give them any ideas Renee. I'm too young to be a gramps." He looked pointedly at me and then Bella. She just rolled her eyes. Damn, if she's like this with her dad, I wonder how my daughter will be with me? She would have to take after Bella too right? Fuck, I'm screwed, just like Charlie.

"Oh you know you'll be the first in line to hold your grandbaby. We'll be lucky if you let the rest of us hold him or her." Renee chuckled, and Charlie grumbled.

"All I'm saying is take your time. You guys shouldn't rush into anything. And Edward." He turned to look at me. His look was serious. "I arranged this lunch so my wife and I could get to know you a little better, and we want to make sure that you'll treat our daughter with respect and assure us that she'll be safe with you. I can scare you all I want with my gun and threaten you, but you'll still leave today with my daughter. So all I ask is that you take care of her, because she's precious to me and Renee. I'm sure you can understand, since you're a father…" I gulped and nodded.

"Yes, sir. I completely understand. You're just looking out for your daughter, and I assure you that I'll do my best to take care of her."

"That's all I needed to hear. As long as you know what we expect of you, I can leave at peace knowing that my daughter is in good hands."

Bella sniffled next to me. I looked down, and she was furiously wiping away at her tears. I let go of her hand, and I hugged her close. She buried her face in my side.

"Honey don't cry." Renee crooned, even though her eyes were watery as well. "We love you, and we want the best for you, no matter how old you are."

Bella shook her head and looked up. "I'm not upset mom…I-I'm just thankful for you guys." She looked up at me with a smile. "And I'm thankful for you. You make me feel safe and loved. I never thought I'd have that." She finished as fresh tears ran down her cheeks. I cupped her face with my hands and pecked her lips.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered. "And I'll tell you this in front of your parents," I glanced at Charlie and Renee, "I'm gonna love you forever…because you're it for me. You're my girl, and I'm gonna do my best to always keep you happy." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

Blissfully happy is what you could consider me today.

All night I had feared that Charlie hated me and was gonna give me the hardest time today, but I was wrong. Yeah, sure he asked uncomfortable questions and glared at me every chance he got, but at the end all he wanted was to be reassured that Bella was happy and with someone who was worthy of her. I don't know if he considers me worthy, but I sure do. At least, that's what I'm striving for—of being worthy of her love and beauty.

If I had to get down on my knees and beg her to forgive me yesterday, I would have gladly done it. I'd stop at nothing to have the chance at being with her again.

I meant what I said to her. I'm gonna love her forever.

I know it in my heart.

I know it in my soul.

I would be a fool to ignore those two vital parts of me.

I'd get down on one knee and ask her to marry me today, but I want to do it properly. I want to ask her dad for his blessing, because he deserves that respect, and then I want to get her a ring. One worthy of being on her finger the rest of her life.

We walk out of the restaurant with our bellies full. I'm so much calmer than when we first arrived. Charlie and I have an understanding, and I will keep my word to him. He knows this.

Bella and her mom walk ahead of us, and Charlie takes the opportunity to say one more thing.

"I couldn't say this in front of the girls, and if I don't say it I'm gonna feel like a failure to my daughter." Charlie rambled "It goes without saying really, but if you hurt my daughter, I'll cut your balls off. With a dull knife," He stood there staring at me dead fucking serious.

I nodded. "I understand."

"DAD! Are you threatening him?" Bella shrieked from across the parking lot. There was no way she could have heard him. I must have looked scared shitless. "Unbelievable. We got through lunch perfectly fine without you trying to scare him." She huffed as she walked back to us.

"Bells I don't know what you're talking about." He smiled sweetly at her. "I was just telling Edward that we should go fishing one of these days, and he said he wasn't sure because he gets sea sick. Right Edward?"

"Um-"

Bella cut me off. "Edward owns a boat, dad. Try again." She tapped her foot.

"Ok, I threatened to hurt him, NOT kill him. There's a difference." He defended. "It's like dad code. I had to tell him something."

"Are you done being ridiculous Charlie? We have to get going." Renee rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Fine. Let's go."

Renee and Bella embraced for a long time before Renee turned to me and almost squeezed the life out of me.

"Take care of my baby, you hear?" I nodded at her.

We waved goodbye as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well I survived meeting your parents." I put my arm around Bella's shoulder and kissed the side of her head. She snuggled into me.

"My dad liked you." She said softly.

"I know he did, baby."

I drive her home, and when she invites me in, I make love to her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Feel free to review ;)**

**-MEL**

(Find me on the twitter-jordanfan360)

**Recs: Must Read! That's what I've been busy doing. *shrugs***

An Undefined Affair-jayhawkbb

Words With Friends/Words With Strangers-Nolebucgrl

A Hard Day's Night-sexylexicullen (re-write, updated daily)

Quiet Storm/Weather the storm-sexylexicullen

The Story of Us-sexylexicullen

Theories of Bellativity-kikki7

Sexy Silk-jlho

Teacher of the Year-diamondheart78

More Than Words-sydneyalice

Such Great Heights-sydneyalice (old, but good)

Songbird-sydneyalice (old, but good)


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for taking the time to read. Hope you enjoy what I've brought today…

Chapter has not been Beta'd, ALL mistakes are mine...i'm sure there's a lot :/

** SM Owns Twilight.**

* * *

To Love Again Ch.17

EPOV

"Stop kicking the seat."

"But I'm excited, daddy!"

"Okay, but stop kicking."

Thump. Thump. Thump-thump.

I reach back and hold Nathan's feet with one hand while I'm driving.

"Stop. Kicking." He wiggles his feet to get out of my grasp.

"Okay, okay. How come you're not happy daddy?" I sigh. It's not a good day and I haven't slept. To top it off I promised Nathan that I would volunteer in his class, but this was before I got called into the hospital and was on call for fucking-ever. Yeah it's not a good morning.

"Sorry Nate. I am happy, I just need to get some coffee so I'm not so grumpy in your class." I smiled at him through the rear view mirror.

"Ooh can I have a hot chocolate from the bux place?" he resumed kicking the damn seat.

"Sure, kid. We'll even get Miss Bella some too." I smiled just thinking about Bella.

Bella and I have been spending each possible moment with each other since that night that I went to her house in hopes of getting some answers and my girl back. When Nathan's not sleeping over, I'm either at her house or she's at mine and we've even snuck off together for lunch. Sometimes we manage to eat. I can't get enough of her, but I'm not complaining.

After I take a quick detour to Starbucks, I'm more alert thanks to the extra double shot of espresso. I asked them to add some ice on Nathan's and now he's happily sipping his chocolate. We make it to the school with five minutes to spare. I also promised Bella that we wouldn't be late this morning, but now that I think about it, I should have gotten here earlier; maybe she needed to see me in her office…dammit!

"How comes you were growling daddy?" Fuck.

"Sorry Nate. I…uh burned myself with my coffee." I unbuckle him and help him off the truck.

"You shoulda asked the lady for ice like mine." He sipped his chocolate noisily.

"I will next time."

Bella greeted us at the door. Her face lit up when she saw us and I felt awesome knowing I put that smile on her face today.

"Good morning Nathan." she ruffled his hair and then looked up at me. "Good morning Edward." She smiled shyly at me. I love it when her cheeks turn all pink.

Nathan ran in and I stayed behind with Bella. I casually looked around and saw that we were alone. I quickly pulled her to me and she let out a small squeal. I kissed her, but before I could deepen it, she pushed me away.

"I have to get inside." She pointed behind her. I smiled crookedly at her.

"I just wanted to greet you properly and let you know that you can use me today whichever way you want." I opened my arms "I'm all yours." I smiled and she slapped my chest and then grabbed my shirt pulling me to her. She kissed me hard and bit my lip.

"You're gonna pay for that." She released my shirt and went inside.

Bella is vicious.

When I went back in to the classroom, she had the kids standing in a circle. They were jumping around and cheering while she set up something by her desk. I stood off to the side a little awkward not knowing what I was supposed to do. There were two other moms here and they kept looking at me and giggling like little girls. That made me back up further into the wall. _Why am I even here?_

"Alright kids!" Bella clapped her hands and put some music on. She looked so happy and fucking beautiful; I'm pretty sure I was drooling at the moment. The kids went crazy, jumping, and dancing. She looked up at me and smiled when she got in the circle of crazies. "Today we have a new visitor, Nathan's daddy!" she pointed and all the kids turned and cheered. I was fucking red I'm sure. Why do these kids make me nervous? Maybe it was that evil grin on Bella's face. "Nathan, go bring your daddy, so he can dance with us." What. The. Fuck?

"Come on daddy!" Nathan pulled my hand while I stood there like an idiot. I let him drag me over to his spot and Bella laughed with the kids.

"Okay kids, we have to show Nathan's daddy a few moves okay?" _Fuck my life._ I smiled and went along with that shit. By the way, I didn't see the other moms in the circle with us, so I know Bella was fucking with me.

We did a chicken dance, and I was the best fucking chicken there was after I saw how happy my kid was that I was there next to him. The hokey pokey was alright, I knew the teapot one, but I drew the line at the Macarena. I was not gonna shake my hips to that shit. I raised my hand like a good little boy and asked to go to the bathroom.

After that, we actually did some cool, messy stuff. I was assigned a group of kids and I was supposed to let them pour pudding on a paper, fold it in half and see what it made. That was…a waste of pudding, but the kids loved it. They licked their hands and some even licked the paper after. I actually found myself having fun working with Bella. She was always a table over or talking to me, giving me instructions.

I was about to run outside with the kids during their play time, but Bella stopped me. I looked at her confused, I thought I was gonna get to play in the monkey bars too. Okay no. I knew what she wanted.

"My TA's got it…and the other parents." She waved outside. "They always play with the kids while I do the office papers. Come on." She grinned and I didn't ask any questions, I just followed. Like a good little boy.

As soon as I heard the click of the lock, I pounced on her. I attacked her neck and she let out a small moan. I palmed her ass and thanked the heavens that she was wearing a skirt.

"We have like fifteen minutes before anyone notices you missing." She rushed out and pulled my collar to kiss me. I opened my mouth and let her in.

"Sit on the desk baby." I mumbled and pushed her back a few steps until she hit the desk. It's fairly neat, nothing to disturb us. I secretly wanted it to be full of stuff so that I could sweep my hand over it and toss everything to the ground before taking my woman. She sat and opened her legs to let me stand in between them. I reached under her skirt, trailing my fingers over her thighs and making my way to her center. She squirmed when I wouldn't touch where she wanted it. She grabbed my arms; pulling me toward her and attacked my neck.

"Hurry the fuck up!" she hissed and bit my ear. My dick grew harder and I growled in her ear.

"Lean back, put your feet on the desk." She quickly did and I pulled her skirt up to her waist. "I hope you're not attached to these." I said as I pulled on her thong and ripped it right off. She squealed.

I wish I had a camera with me; Bella looked fucking delicious, spread out for me on her desk, my naughty teacher. I hooked my arms under her legs, pulled her ass off the edge, and dove in. I pressed open mouth kisses to her lips and slid my tongue up and down her slit. I found her entrance and I slowly teased it, while my nose barely grazed her clit and made her legs shake.

"Shit!" she whispered and I smirked. I know how to make my girl writhe with pleasure. This shit was for her. I can take care of myself later.

I sucked on her clit and inserted two fingers into her. She was warm and wet, my dick was jealous of my fingers. I pumped my hand fast and felt her squeeze from inside when I curled my fingers.

"Put another one." She tugged on my hair and I inserted another finger. "Oh…fuck…that feels good." She leaned further back with her eyes screwed shut.

A few pumps later, she came all over my fingers, whimpering my name and God's.

_I'm the man! _She lay spent on her desk, her chest rising and falling fast.

I licked her off my fingers and she wanted to kiss me, to taste herself on me. It was fucking hot as she probed my mouth with her tongue.

"Was that good?" I asked as I kissed down her neck and back up behind her ear.

"Mhmmm." She hummed. I pulled back and she had a smile, a mile wide. She reached down to grab my erection. I moaned and pressed myself into her hand. As much as I wanted it, we were out of time.

"I'll take care of it babe. You go back out there." I pointed to the door.

She shook her head. "No, they don't need me for another…" she looked behind me to the clock on the wall. "Eight minutes!" she cheered and covered her mouth. "We'll just think of something if they ask you where you were."

Next thing I know my pants are around my ankles, she's on her knees, and my cock is in her mouth.

My eyes roll to the back of my head; she's working it so good. Taking me in deep enough and sucking hard. When she pulls it out she grazes her teeth over the head, almost making me lose it. My hand is on her head and I'm trying really hard not to push her down on my cock any further. I lightly push her to go faster and she does. She looks up with her big brown eyes and I close my eyes quickly. That image is just…wow.

She pumps my length with one hand and the other reaches down to massage my balls. She runs her nails over them and they immediately tighten up. Bella giggles with my cock in her mouth. She loves it when they "shrivel up" she says.

"I-I'm close Bella." My voice is strained. I'm giving her a heads up, she needs to pull away or get ready to swallow. My balls tighten and I feel the rush, she doesn't pull away while I release. My whole body shudders and my breath hitches at the intensity. "Fuck!" I hiss as she sucks softly while my cock softens, and it makes me twitch in her mouth. Slowly she pops him out and stands to kiss me. I don't care for the taste of my jizz, but I would never deny Bella a kiss.

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna take a nap under your desk, baby. That just relaxed me so much and I haven't slept…" I gave her the puppy dog eyes. She giggled.

"Take a nap, you've done enough today." She winked and she started gathering our clothes.

"Are you sure? I won't be slacking in my parent-helper duties?" I teased but I was kind of serious. I came to help. "Unless this," I looked at our naked forms, "is what you had in mind when you asked me to come in and "help"…I could have done this for you at home." I grinned.

She giggled. "No, but this is hotter. Don't you think?" I nodded and she grinned, she tossed me my boxers and pants. "And Nathan's been wanting you to come, he's so happy today." She smiled.

I took a half hour nap in Bella's office. When I came out, the class was empty. I looked outside and found them on the bigger playground. I had to walk down the corridor and go down a few steps; no one would know that I just came from the classroom. _Thanks Bella._ My girl is smart.

I didn't have to do any other embarrassing shit after that. We watched the kids in the playground and then brought them in for what Bella calls, "circle time." These fucking kids think they're so funny. Every single one of them had to mention how silly Nathan's daddy was cause he didn't know how to dance and he got paint all over the tables. _What? Those bottles were hard to open!_

Bella kept covering her face to stifle her giggles. When no one was looking, I gave her a look that told her she was gonna be sorry. That didn't faze her and she just let out a loud laugh.

She dismissed the class a couple minutes later. A few of Nathan's friends came up to me and asked if I was gonna come back. I told them that I would try and I looked at Bella, she just smiled and went back to saying goodbye to the other kids. Some of the moms kept waiting for me to go outside, I guess. They kept looking at me, and their kids were pulling on them to go but they wouldn't leave. I tried to ignore them by cleaning up some more of the mess I had made earlier.

"Did you have fun daddy?" Nathan came up to me and started helping me out.

"Yeah, of course I did. I hope I can do it again, Nate." It actually was fun, all bullshit dancing aside. Nathan was so happy and proud to have me around…I'd do it again for that kid.

"Is Miss Bella gonna come home with us?"

"Uh I don't know…we'll ask her. Maybe we can take her out to lunch. How does that sound?" he nodded enthusiastically and ran to grab his stuff. We waited until everyone was gone and Bella walked back into the classroom.

"What's with the face? What's going on?" I walked up to her and took her into my arms. She looked a little pissed. "What's wrong babe?"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "It's so stupid." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You know that mom, Candy-whatever? She gave me her number to give to you." Bella pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and handed it to me.

"I don't want that shit! Throw it away." She tossed it toward a trashcan. "Is that why you're upset?"

She scoffed. "No. It's what she said _after_ I told her you were mine." That surprised me and I smirked at her.

"What'd she say?"

"She said to give you her number anyway…for when you were…done with me." She looked away from me embarrassed. "Bitch." She grumbled. I chuckled and leaned down to capture her lips with mine.

"Forget about her. I want _you_, babe. Only you. Who was screaming my name an hour ago? " She turned red and covered her face. I pulled her hands away and I kissed her nose.

"I know it's silly, but that really bothered me. Who does that anyway?" she was getting upset again.

"Come to lunch with us…get your mind off that crazy shit."

"Fine. I can go for some Chinese?" she gave me the puppy dog eyes.

I raised my hands. "You battle it out with Nate. I'll eat whatever."

And that's how we ended up at the Mall, because my two children wouldn't stop arguing about where to go. It was funny but I was getting hungry so I just drove here without telling them.

"Alright you two, get out of the car. We're here." They both looked up and high fived each other. I rolled my eyes. "What's with the high fives?" I looked at them suspiciously. Nathan giggled and Bella just looked away. I could see her shoulders moving, I knew she was laughing.

"Can we go to the toy store, daddy?" Nathan skipped between Bella and me.

"You helped him set me up, didn't you?" I accused Bella. She giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"No daddy, we tricked you." Nathan laughed.

I ruffled his hair. "Smartass."

We ate at the food court from three different places. I'm a fucking genius, have I mentioned that?

"So…Nathan's daddy, will you be coming to our class again?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, daddy! Are you gonna come tomorrow and every day?" he jumped in his seat.

"I'll definitely come again, but I don't know how soon."

"Maybe you can come that week before Christmas. The kids are gonna put on a little play for the parents, and you can help us set up the displays."

"Yeah that sounds good. It's still over a month away…I think I can manage to take the time off. Maybe even that week too." I smiled.

"That sounds cool."

We walked around for a bit and finally came to the toy store that Nate wanted to visit. He tried to have me make a list, but then he said to tell Santa to come to this store and he would know what he wanted. After that comment, I made sure to pay attention to the toys he picked up. At least he was easy…Bella on the other hand…I had no clue what to get her.

I didn't want to get her anything cheesy, my girl is fucking special to me. She needs to get the best. Unfortunately, I don't know what the hell that is yet.

"Why are you brooding babe?" Bella squeezed my hand. "He's having fun. Look at him, he can't even decide on one toy. I promised I'd buy him one today." She giggled. Nathan would pick up a toy, and to put it back…just to pick it back up again.

"I was just thinking." I shrugged. "I've had a lot on my mind lately." I pulled her closer to me, she rested her head on my chest, and I kissed the top of her head. "And I'm getting sleepy again. I need to get a couple more hours of sleep before I'm good again." I squeezed her tight and closed my eyes.

"THIS ONE! I WANT THIS ONE!" my eyes flew open when Nathan came running, and yelling toward us. He wasn't holding anything in his hands. "Come on. I show you which one." He pulled us both toward a glass case. I already knew what he was up to and I started to shake my head.

"I want this one Bella." He ignored me and went right to Bella's side. He was pointing at some games for a DS, which he does not have. "But…" he looked up at her all sad, I had to resist rolling my eyes. I wanted to see how this would play out.

"But… what Nathan?" Bella crouched down to look him in the eyes. She placed her hands on his cheeks and he looked like he was gonna cry. She looked up at me worried, and I mouthed that he was okay. She turned back to Nathan. "Tell me…what's wrong? Do you want that game?" he nodded.

"But…its b'cuz I don't have a DS." He whispered, his bottom lip trembling. "Can you buy me one?"

I had to interrupt them right there. I felt bad for putting Bella in that position. "Um no. She can't buy you one Nate. We talked about this. Mommy and I are gonna buy you one for your birthday." He pouted and I ignored him. I turned to Bella. "He's a sneaky one all on his own, babe. He wasn't actually gonna cry." She looked amused.

"Well why don't you find another toy, Nathan? We have to be leaving soon… your daddy needs to go home to sleep."

"I don't want another toy. I want the game and my daddy's mean. He won't buy me a DS. Can _you_ buy me one, Bella? Please?" he pleaded and then he turned to scowl at me.

"Okay let's go, I'm beat. Do you want another toy or not?" Nate shook his head and crossed his arms. I grabbed Bella's hand and we turned to walk out of the store. Nathan sulked the whole way to Kate's house.

I called Kate to let her know that I was dropping him off. She wasn't too happy that he was gonna be a little grouchy about the game.

"I told you not to take him to any toy stores, Edward. It's like throwing it in his face that he can't have the game." She ranted as soon as I got off the car. She waved at Bella in the front seat. They aren't friends or anything, but they get along well.

"We didn't do it on purpose Kate. Bella was gonna buy him a toy…and this conversation is completely stupid. Nathan needs to learn that he can't have a tantrum every time he doesn't get what he wants." We argued outside while Nathan and Bella sat in the car.

"You're right." She sighed. "Can you get him out now?" she pointed at our sulking child. I pulled him out and handed him to Kate. Bella stepped out of the car too and walked over to Kate.

"Kate, I'm so sorry that I caused all this trouble. I didn't know he would get so sad." Bella looked at Nathan as he cuddled with his mommy. She rubbed his back, but he didn't look up at anyone.

Eventually, he'll get over the fact that he didn't get the stupid game. I'm just glad he didn't make a scene at the store. I was waiting for it, but I also gave him the benefit of the doubt. Instead, all he did was sulk, so that was okay with me. Many people have told us that he's that way because he's an only child, but I don't know. We just have to teach him what's right and wrong…hopefully he gets it.

Kate waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. He gets like this all the time. We have to have another talk, that's all."

I leaned in and kissed Nathan on his cheek. "I love you Nate. We'll get you that game soon. I'll see you tomorrow, baby." He nodded but didn't look at me.

Bella kept apologizing as we drove. I picked up her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "You didn't do anything wrong babe. Nate's a little dramatic sometimes." I laughed when she looked up and jutted her lower lip out.

"I know, but he looked so sad. How can you stand it? His eyes…and oh my god! His little lip, all trembling." It looked like she was near tears herself.

"I really can't. It hurts me to see him like that…but I know he's not in any physical pain. I know he'll live." We stopped at a light and I leaned over to kiss her cheek and then her pouty lips. "Are you free the rest of the afternoon? We can go cuddle in my bed." I wiggled my eyebrows.

She bit her lip, contemplating. "Only if you promise to rest, I don't want to be a distraction for you." She smirked. She knows we won't sleep—not for a while if I have anything to say about it.

"I'll rest…eventually." I grinned.

As soon as we got to my place, I locked the door and clothes started flying all over the place. We had sex twice before we even made it to my room.

I took her on the couch and then again in the kitchen when we went in for something to drink. What can say? I cannot resist a naked Bella, ass up in the air looking in my fridge. I had to take her right then and there. _No food was harmed during said activity._

When we finally did make it to my room, all we wanted to do was sleep. Bella went into the bathroom to cleanup and she came back out wearing one of my t-shirts.

"Sorry babe. I have a "no clothes" policy for my bed." I leaned back on the pillows that I arranged to watch her come out of the bathroom.

She scoffed. "Since when? You liar."

"Since right now. I want you naked in my bed. Always." I smiled and patted the side of the bed that we've decided is her side. I fucking love that. She has her own side…I can see that becoming very permanent. I know I was sporting a goofy grin, but I didn't give a shit.

"Fine." She pulled the huge shirt over her head and flung it toward me. I caught it and pretended to swat her with it. She squealed and jumped on top of me to stop me. She kissed me deeply and I held onto her cold, ass cheeks.

"Why are your cheeks always cold?" I asked and squeezed them to try to warm them up.

She giggled. "I don't know. They just are." She ground her hips into my erection. _Yeah I was ready to go again. _

This time we took it slow. Bella set the pace, taking me in deep. She bounced on my lap while I reacquainted myself with her breasts. I bit and tweaked her pebbled nipples, and that made her go faster. The noises she made had me at the edge fast. She chased her release, bouncing hard on my cock, stilling while her body rode it out. I came right after pushing into her as deep as I could go, clamping my teeth on her left nipple. She hissed and pushed me off of her breast.

"Sorry. I got carried away." She rubbed her nipple and checked to see if it was still there.

We lay on our sides, still connected, softly kissing, and touching. I don't know how long we were there, but it was so comfortable. I ran my hand up and down her back, touching her smooth skin. Bella is so soft _everywhere_.

"I want this forever." I whispered.

"Mmmm." She hummed. "I do to."

I lightly shook my head. "I don't think you know _how_ much I want you. I don't mean just sex…that's good too." I caressed her cheek and nipped her nose. "I mean…I don't ever want anyone else. You are it for me. I know this, I feel this." I wiped away the tear that ran down her cheek.

"I'm such a baby." She rolled her eyes. "Sorry." She sniffled.

Maybe this isn't the right time to tell her this, but why not tell her how I feel when I feel it? I know it has nothing to do with a sex haze or whatever the fuck. I always feel it—this thing that doesn't let me be away from her.

"Don't cry, Bella. I love you. That should be a good thing." I smiled and she giggled. I took in a deep breath. "I want you to be wife." I whispered. My heart was beating out of my chest as the words came out. She looked up at me surprised. "It's true, I'm sorry. I want you to be mine forever." I said sheepishly.

I was ready for her to retract and tell me this wasn't for her. That she didn't see that in our future.

"Don't ever be sorry about that." She kissed me and I took that as a good sign. I felt her tears on my face and I wiped them away too. She was smiling and crying. "I really like the sound of that. I want you to be mine too." She looked down embarrassed. Only my Bella would be shy right now. She's naked in my bed and my dick is no longer inside her, but resting on her thigh…I don't understand her, but god, do I love her.

"It's not an actual proposal, but I want you to know that, that's what I want from this." I motioned between us. "From us." I kissed her and I felt her nod.

"I want that too. I don't care about grand proposal gestures. I just want us. I want you." I'm pretty sure that if I'd had asked her today to marry me, Bella would have said yes. And that just makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world.

I have plans…well ideas on how I want to do it.

Soon. I'll ask her to marry me.

"I love you baby." I whispered into her ear.

"Love you" she mumbled.

We drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

.

I woke up later that evening, starving—like I always do. I tried to get out of bed as quietly as possible, but I still woke Bella up.

"Hi." She whispered and reached down to pull the sheet over herself. It was kind of chilly in here. I didn't fail to notice that her nipples were hard…and damn, now I wanted to play with them.

"Hey. I was about to get something to eat. You want me to bring you some?" I looked around the room for my boxers, but remembered that I threw them somewhere in the living room.

I briefly wondered what I'd do if my mom walked into my house right now. She has her own key…and I know she's done it before. Fuck, that would be embarrassing…well for Bella, she'd be pissed too. I really don't give a fuck. This is my house—whatever.

"No, I'll go downstairs with you. I'll help you cook if you want." I really didn't want her to get out of bed, but I know she hates eating in bed. I don't care where I eat, as long as I eat.

"Let's go. Hop on my back, I'll give you a piggy back ride." She giggled but hopped on. She assaulted my neck and ears the whole way down. I came close to setting her down on the stairs and fucking her senseless.

After my woman fed me, we lounged on the couch, eating brownie Sundays. Yes, Bella actually made brownie Sundays. She baked them and everything. I was so close to locking her up in my house and never letting her out.

I noticed her staring off into space. "What are you thinking about?" I spoke softly and put my plate down on the coffee table. She turned to look at me, a smile on her face.

"Did you mean it? What you said to me earlier?"

"Of course I did. I'll still mean it tomorrow and even next week." She snuggled into my side and sighed. "I would never say something like that if I didn't mean it, baby. Hell, I'll marry right now, if you let me!"

"You know I'd let you." She looked up at me, serious. "I'd marry you right now. No second thoughts. No regrets." This time I took her bowl from her hands and placed it on the table. I attacked her mouth and neck, being careful that I didn't leave any marks this time. She moaned and tugged on my hair, like if I was leaving and she was trying to keep me with her. Fuck, I'm never going anywhere. With Bella, that's where I want to be…and my kids—Nathan…and hopefully one day Bella can give me more. I know she wants to have kids.

I slowly trailed my lips from her neck, to her jaw, and her cheek, finally landing on her lips.

"You deserve the best." I mumbled into her mouth. "I want all your family there, my family can be there too, why not?" she giggled and pecked my lips one last time before she pulled away.

"I love your family. I want them all there." I can see it in her eyes, how happy that makes her—thinking about actually getting married, she loves it.

We lay snuggled together on the couch for a long time. It's getting late and she has to leave soon. The thought really bothers me. She shouldn't have to leave, but she didn't bring any clothes with her.

I hug her tight, not wanting to let her go, or hear her say she has to get up.

Bella doesn't say anything, she just hugs me back and buries her face in the crook of my neck. The feel of her warm breath on my neck is relaxing.

She mumbles something but I can't hear it.

"What baby?" I whisper.

She hugs me tight and moves to straddle my lap without moving her face from my neck. She's trying to stay as close to me as possible. She hums, kissing my neck when she settles into a comfortable spot. My cock is starting to stir, but I ignore that fucker right now.

"I don't want to go." She mumbles. It breaks my heart and really fucking pisses me off. _Why should she go? _

I squeeze her tighter. "Move in with me, Bella." I whisper into her ear, she shivers and stays still.

.

.

* * *

A/N

I can't apologize for the delay of this chapter, since i cannot control what goes on in my life...and the characters have to speak to me too, i can't just make them. E & B were probably off somewhere fucking and didn't want to be disturbed. *shrugs* ...and little Nate was probably throwing some massive tantrums over at Kate's. lol

I'm grateful to everyone who reached out to me and asked if i was okay, or just wanting to know if I was gonna finish this.

Thank you for your support and interest in my story.

-MEL

i'm on twitter jordanfan360

* * *

**Go read ALL these:** (not listed in any particular order, some are completed others are WIP. Sorry I couldn't give you links, so google away or whatever...Everything I read is awesome, so give these a try!)

_Please heed any warnings when they are given, don't read anything that doesn't appeal to you…and then bash on the author. Thank you and enjoy!_

***Saving You, Saving Me—OzellaMarie**

***Chasing Shadows—yesmrcullen**

***Sexy Silk—jlho**

***How to Paint a House—Maggie's Gutter**

***Drowning, not waving—Bower-Of-Bliss**

***Written in the Stars—Lissa Bryan**

***Teacher of the Year—DiamondHeart78**

***Good Deal—m7707**

***Made in the Shades—SexyLexiCullen**

***Addicted—cosmogirl7481**

***Hedone Ranch—JenJadeEyes**

***Somewhere Only We Know—suzie55**

***Weather the Storm-SexyLexiCullen**

***Fatherhood, Formula, and other F Words—anhanninen**

***The Selkie Wife—Lissa Bryan**

***Fold Your Wings-Jadalulu**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks Karen for getting this back to me super fast! **

**Enjoy guys!**

**SM OWNS TWILIGHT... I own a healthy obsession with Rob and Kristen ;)**

* * *

BPOV

I'm a horrible person.

Don't try to make me think otherwise…I know I am.

Every day that passes, Edward is just sadder than the day before. He doesn't bring it up—the fact that I haven't given him an answer.

It is a huge deal for me—it's a big step. I was ready to say, "I do" but the minute he says, "move in with me" I freak out. He should not deal with my bullshit, but he does. He loves me, and I suck.

I mean, what if it doesn't work out? How do I get back up from that? So I told him that I needed some time to think about it…

And I have. Not as often or as serious as I should, but I have.

Okay! I am a coward!

I am afraid and…I suck. I've mentioned that already.

"How have you been avoiding it for three weeks?" Alice asks me. "That man loves you Bella. Trust me, I made sure of it, sweetie." She smirks, and I roll my eyes.

I'll never forget when Alice and Edward finally met. They both got into a heated argument about who I belonged to. I set both those fuckers straight, and told them that I am my own woman and no one; I mean no one owns me.

They both looked at each other and decided that they can share me. I rolled my eyes. At least, they didn't kill each other. Later, that night, Alice called me and told me that she loved him for me and apparently had some words with him in private that basically made sure he wasn't going to hurt me. She might have used my dad for backup. I'm not entirely sure, but Edward refused to talk about it. He said that he loved how protective Alice was of me, and that he did not mind sharing…also that he would like to keep his balls intact. So would I.

"I just keep telling him that I need more time. He says it's okay, but I see how sad he is." I pout.

I partially blamed it on the holidays too. Thanksgiving was a big day for us. Edward invited me over to his parent's house, and I did not find it appropriate to have such a heavy discussion with him then. He was already feeling down about not having Nathan around. Kate had taken him to San Francisco to visit her parents for the week.

I met more of his extended family. They were all warm and welcoming as his parents had been at the beginning. Esme kept telling me that she had never seen Edward that happy, and that she had me to thank for that. I blushed furiously; she chuckled at me, handing me another glass of champagne.

But I noticed him looking at me from time to time with a pained look in his eyes. I knew it was bothering him that I wasn't so forthcoming with the idea of moving in with him. And for that I was so sorry. It didn't help that most of his aunts and uncles wanted to know when we were going to get married and have babies. Esme's whole face would light up and look at us expectantly, as if our answer was going to change from the last time Edward answered that—three minutes ago. He would joke and tell them 'I don't know if this one will let me tie her down yet, but we'll see…' And it hurt to hear how uncertain he was now.

I did that to him, and I was furious at myself for being so selfish and not caring about Edward's feelings.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"And he loves you so…what's the problem _amiga_?"

I groan. "I hate feeling vulnerable. Maybe we're moving too fast…"

"Are you going to live your life on the sidelines Bella, or are you going to play the game? Cause everyone has to lose at one point, but there is always that one moment when you shine, and it will be your best game played." I look at Alice like she's crazy.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I don't know… sports?" she laughs. "The point is that you don't want just to sit around and let your life pass you by. You will regret it, and I'd be a horrible friend, if I didn't help you see that…And I really, really want you to give me a little niece whom I can play dress-up with." She pleads. My heart swells at the idea of a baby…and the fact that Alice would consider my kids her family—as it should be since she's more than a friend to me. She's the sister my parents couldn't give me.

"Thanks for looking out for me."

"Do you see him in your future, Bella?" she asks.

I do not even have to think about it. I know the answer to that.

"Yes. I cannot imagine anyone else being there with me. I can't even stand the thought of him _not_ being there." Just thinking that makes my heart hurt. I still don't know why I'm even torturing myself with this.

I know what I have to do; I know what I want.

"Good morning, Nathan." I greet him outside my classroom.

"Hi Miss Bella! My Daddy didn't want to wake up today." He looks at me curiously. "Did you keep him up all night, Miss Bella? My Mommy said—"

_Say whaaat? _

"Nathan!" Kate comes running, red in the face. "What did I tell you about private stuff?" she grabs his arm and lightly shakes him, scolding him. "You don't go blabbing it out to everyone." She huffs.

"Kate, it's fine—"she cuts me off.

"No, Bella I'm so sorry." We're both embarrassed.

She turns to Nathan and tells him to go inside.

"Have a good day, honey." She kisses his cheek, and he waves good-bye.

We're both left standing by the door. I don't even want to look her in the face.

Kate cuts the awkward silence. "I have a big mouth, and I just ripped Edward a new one this morning for not coming to pick up Nathan…, and I might have said something inappropriate about you two…," she trails off.

I feel my face turn beet red. I wasn't with him last night, but I know what she's implying and…well this conversation shouldn't be happening between me and my boyfriend's _ex-wife_.

"I-I uh…wasn't with him last night…I think Edward worked a late shift." She winces and whispers that she is sorry again.

Edward picks me up after my staff meeting. We have a late lunch at the Sushi place that I've been dying to try out by my house. Edward looks at the food like it's gonna get up and walk away. He never told me that he didn't like sushi…or raw fish in general. I couldn't get him to try anything on my plate, but I did order him fried rolls, so he wouldn't be so grossed out. I appreciated his effort through the meal.

"I'm never letting you bring me to a place like that again." Edward complains. "I'm gonna have to stop at a burger place and stuff myself with red meat and greasy fries." He grumbles. I roll my eyes and follow him through the parking lot.

"Stop being such a baby. I ordered you those cooked rolls…there was nothing raw in them." I insist.

"It was fried seaweed." He shudders. "And god knows what else. Never again, Bella." He glares at me.

_Baby. _But god, I love him.

He takes me back to the school, and I pick up my car. He follows me home.

"You put a Christmas tree up?" Edward asks when he walks into my living room. He sounds disappointed and that confuses me. It's just a tree.

"Um yeah…well my Dad did. He took us to a tree farm where he got to cut it himself. My Mom and I decorated it." I smile. We had so much fun. I felt bad about not going over for Thanksgiving, so I invited Mom over for black Friday shopping and a quiet dinner on Saturday with both of my parents. I cooked of course, and I sent my Dad an insane amount of leftovers as thanks for cutting down that awesome tree for me.

"Hmm…that's nice. Maybe I should take Nate there too." He doesn't sound too excited, and I worry.

"Edward what's wrong?" I laugh. Nerves.

I lead him over to the couch where I snuggle up to his side and trace circles on his chest. I breathe in the smell of my fresh Christmas tree. It brings a smile to my face.

"I just thought we'd do it together since it's our first Christmas." He says sheepishly. His cheeks turn a little pink, and I can't help, but kiss him at that moment. I think it's sweet that he thought of that.

"We still can, aren't you going to put one up at your house?"

"Yeah…at my house." He sighs and then leans down for a kiss, his mood changing again. "We have some catching up to do, woman. I haven't seen you in four days." He says playfully and drags me to my bedroom. I go willingly, with a huge smile on my face.

"That was…um…different." He says as we lay in bed. Our sweat-covered bodies pressed up against each other. I blush furiously and hide my face in the crook of his neck.

He's talking about the thing I did…with my tongue…and my finger. He didn't protest when I did it, so I figured that it was okay.

"Yeah," I breathe into his neck. "Did you like it?" My question is muffled, but I know he heard me when he starts to laugh.

"I don't even know, Bella. It was…weird...but I liked it too." He says very low; I could barely hear him.

"Okay." I'm relieved to hear him say it. I know that physically, he enjoyed it, but I wanted more confirmation.

"Let's just not do it all the time…I still don't know how I feel about it." He laughs but then he turns serious. "Where did you learn that anyway?" He narrows his eyes at me.

"Um…I read it somewhere…" I answer vaguely. He knows that I read stories online, so I let him figure that out on his own. "I won't do it again if it made you that uncomfortable." I kiss his chest.

If I'm honest with myself, I'd say it was actually hotter than reading the fanfic about it. I don't try everything I read, but I thought this wouldn't be too crazy out there for me…even though it kind of is since I refuse to mention _what_ I did.

"Maybe just a little warning next time." He suggests, pinching my nipple, and I squeal.

Round two…and three follow.

So happy.

All too soon, he has to go home because we both have to work tomorrow. I don't have the nerve to whine about it since I have the power to change our living arrangements, and I haven't yet. Instead, I kiss him goodnight for a good 20 minutes on my front porch before he actually detaches himself from me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I feel the loss when he drives away.

.

.

On Wednesday Edward comes to the school to help with the Christmas play that we are gonna have on Friday—the last day of school. I can't wait to have my little vacation and hopefully spend it rearranging my new life.

Not only did Edward bring himself but also brought the kids little Christmas bags. They were full of mini coloring books, crayons and an assortment of pencils and erasers. It was so thoughtful of him. I had the kids sit on the floor with their gifts, coloring while the parents set up the stage.

My class was responsible for singing two songs, and we had them down perfect. Some of the kids even hummed the songs as they colored.

There is just something so magical about Christmas; I was in high spirits myself as I hummed along with them. It also might have had something to do with Edward getting all sweaty on the stage.

When I looked up again I got rage-y and started to see red. Candy-or-whatever-the-fuck-her-name-is was trying to rub herself up on Edward. He would move to the side, but she kept trying to dig her claws into him. I got up immediately and walked up to the side of the stage where they were standing.

"Candy! There you are. Listen I need you to watch the class for me; I have to arrange the music with—"She cuts me off with a sneer.

"My name is Can-dace." She says slowly. I roll my eyes.

"Honest mistake," I say sarcastically. "Now can you get your hands off my _fiancé_ and watch the classes like you're supposed to?" I smile sweetly at the bitch when her mouth hangs open.

"Well… you don't even have a ring." She folds her arms over her fake boobs. Bitch, thinks I'm slow.

"I play with paint, sand, and snotty kids all day…my three carat ring is in my purse." I raise a brow.

She huffs and storms off. I make a mental note to talk to her about her dress code. The flimsy skirt and stripper shoes are not going to cut it if she wants to continue helping in my class.

Edward clears his throat and quirks his eyebrow. "Fiancé? Three carat ring?" He can't keep the amusement off his face. I shrug my shoulders, blushing.

"Well I know the fiancé part is definitely gonna happen." I smile coyly. "And the ring can be cubic zirconia;I don't care." I lean up to kiss him once. We are in a place where people can see us, after all.

"I like the sound of that baby. And your ring will most certainly be a three carat. I promise. I'm giving you the best, my love." He pecks my lip once more and leaves me breathless with his words. "Now get to work, Miss Bella, no slacking!" he shouts as he walks away.

_Goddamn perfect man._

The Christmas Play is a success. My class did exceptionally well with their two songs.

There's a lot of hugging of kids and parents. Winter Wonderland is playing on the loudspeaker of the auditorium as everyone files out. I've already said my goodbyes and best wishes to my kids for their winter vacation.

I'm about to step out of the sound room when someone grabs me from behind. If I hadn't recognized that smell, I would have screamed bloody murder.

"Where do you think you're going beautiful?" Edward wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles his face in my neck. We sway to the music. It's my favorite Christmas song, after all.

"I was just about to head home." I murmur, squeezing his arms tighter around me. I let my head fall against his shoulder, and he kisses my neck. "I thought you left. I saw you here with Kate."

"Mhmm. We came together, but I'm leaving with you." He kisses behind my ear. I'm puddy. "She's taking Nate out to dinner." He kisses along my neck and up to my jaw. The man doesn't let me think! And my panties are fucking ruined.

"If you want to go with them, I don't mind." I finally turn around to face him. As much as I was enjoying the neck kissing, I'd really rather see his face. I kiss his lips. So damn delicious.

"They're fine without me. You and I have a date, though." He smiles that devilishly beautiful smile.

We have an amazing dinner. We hold hands and kiss every chance we get. When the waiter asks if we want dessert, we both look at each other and kindly decline.

We have dessert at his house—soon to be my house. He just doesn't know it yet.

I wake up in his arms Saturday morning. It feels so _right_.

We shower together and have breakfast in our underwear. It feels silly, but it's so comfortable. We take advantage since Nathan isn't here.

I briefly wonder how he's going to feel when I'm living here with them. Nathan is all for me and his dad being together, but I'm not too sure about the living together part. That's something we have to work out with him. I just hope the adjustment goes smooth.

Edward, on the other hand, will be over the moon, excited. I know it.

"I WANT THIS ONE DAD!" Nathan yells, pointing to the perfect Christmas tree. Edward and I chuckle at him. He's changed his mind at least ten times. Each time the tree keeps getting bigger.

"That one's huge Edward. You should just say yes to that one." I nudge him and push him toward the employee that's gonna help us cut it down. Okay, so we're not actually going to cut it ourselves. Edward said his hands never go near sharp objects that take grown trees down…unless it's in the OR…um yeah...his words.

"Come on little man." Edward grunts, taking the whole weight of the tree, as they carry it to the Rover. His arm muscles look pretty fucking great from this view. "Grab the end right there and keep up with me." He tells Nathan and then looks over at me. "I got this babe;you just follow us and look beautiful." He smirks. _Cocky bastard._

I don't know what possessed Edward to bring his truck, but we had a really hard time getting the tree up there without scratching the precious thing.

"Stop rolling your eyes, Bella. You're worse than Nate." He glares playfully, adjusting the many layers of moving-blankets under the tree.

"I'm just sayin' that we could have borrowed my dad's truck. Another scratch on it wouldn't affect it." I snicker.

He walks over to me and brings his mouth to my ear. "You're being really naughty today, little girl; I'm gonna have to punish you when we get home." Fuck. Me. Please.

"I-Is that a promise?" I try to act nonchalant. But my blush gives me away.

When we finally get home, it's on…fixing the tree, that is. This whole day is dedicated to Nathan and so our grown-up time needs to wait.

Edward brings out boxes of Christmas decorations, and we're off. For the next three hours, it's more play than work, but we get it done. And because the tree is for Nathan, I don't protest when the poor tree gets decorated with every color imaginable. Nothing matches, and I suppress the urge to yell, "color theme people!" and tear it all down. I'm fucking weird like that. I know.

But all that goes out the window when I look at two pairs of green eyes, shinning with happiness at their color-vomit tree.

They're happy…and so am I.

Nathan runs toward me and wraps his little arms around me. I look up at Edward shocked and then pout my lip. "He's adorable" I mouth to him, and I hug the little man too.

"Thank you for helping us, Bella." He smiles up at me with those bright green eyes. I sigh. "Are you gonna stay wif my daddy on Christmas, so he's not lonely? 'Cause I hafta go to mommy's house and my daddy can't come."

Have I mentioned how adorable he is?

Edward told me that he splits time with Kate during the holidays. This year, he gets Nathan on Christmas Eve and on Christmas morning; he's going to take him to Kate's.

I look up at Edward; he's waiting for my answer too. "Yeah, I'm gonna keep daddy company, so he's not sad on Christmas after you leave." They both grin; it's ridiculous how alike they are.

"Okay," he says.

I have chunky chocolate-chip cookies baking in the oven, so when we're done I feed my two cookie monsters until their bellies ache.

This is what I want—to call their life mine.

.

.

In the two weeks that follow, I'm busy arranging my impending move. I work out my lease with the management company to end it by the New Year to mid January. I know Edward will not say no to me moving in, but I have to give myself some extra time, in case I need it.

My mom has been over to my house a few times, and she's been helping me put all my crap in boxes. Holy hell, do I have a lot of shit! I still can't get rid of everything, though. I'm too attached to silly things.

My parents were a little weary of my decision, but they know I'm gonna do what I want. My dad…he just grunted and mumbled nonsense when I told him.

Now I just need to tell Edward. He's been on my ass everyday about wanting to see me. I seriously have no time to do so and this is my only chance to get things done, since I'm on vacation. It doesn't help that when I do have a tiny bit of time, he's working brutal shifts at the hospital. I think he's trying to get some extra time in to have the holidays free.

We're both so busy!

I feel bad about cancelling on him a few times, but he'll understand later. Right now, he's just been a little pissy since he hasn't gotten laid. Poor baby.

Aaaand I get the millionth text from him today.

**You think you can give me the time of day today?**

**I'm starting to think you were just a figment of my imagination.**

**-Lonely E.**

I giggle. It's not like I haven't spoken to him on the phone. I talk to him every day; I just can't physically go see him, until I get things under control. I haven't even been able to sleep, and I barely eat. I do this kind of thing to myself a lot. I want things done now, and I put everything and everyone in the back burner.

"You don't have to be such a masochist, Bella." Mom scolds me. "Go see the poor man. I don't need much of your help here. I'm not allowed to throw anything away, anyway." She mutters and goes back to stuffing boxes.

I sigh.

"Fine. But I better not be missing any of my stuff, mom."I point a finger at her. "I mean it. Not one thing missing."

**My mom is here helping me with some stuff again.**

**I can do a quick late dinner. I'll meet you…**

**-B missing E**

He replies fast.

**Not what I wanted, but I'll take it!**

**I can't believe you're making me suffer, woman.**

**-Not Lonely for Long E.**

The dinner isn't as exciting as the quickie in the car on the way to dinner...and the one on the way back home. Oh how I've missed him.

He kisses me goodnight in the car. I'm thankful that he has to go to work tonight. I really didn't want to tell him that he couldn't come inside.

Two days later, on Christmas Eve, everything goes to the shits.

Edward, my ever so impatient boyfriend decided to surprise me by picking me up at home. Even after I told him that I would meet him at his house, so we could go to his parent's house for a Christmas Eve lunch/dinner.

I'm so mad at him, as he stands, surrounded by moving boxes in the middle of my living room, glaring at me. Okay so maybe he has a tiny bit of right to be mad. This looks bad for me.

"What in the actual fuck are you doing?" He takes another look around my living room.

"I should ask you the same thing, I told you I would meet you at your house." I say gritting my teeth. _Why am I so mad? I blame the nerves._

He glares at me again. "Really, Bella? That's all you have to say?" he says incredulously.

I don't know what to say, and I probably stay quiet a little too long to for him. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"If you're still coming over to spend Christmas with us, we should head out." He turns toward the door and walks out, not waiting for me to answer him.

I don't even know what the fuck I'm doing. I should have just told him…but I really, really didn't want to ruin the surprise.

The drive over to his parent's house is tense. He grips the steering wheel tight, and his jaw is set painfully tight. He glares at the road, probably pretending it's me, and I peek at him a few times. He intimidates me when he's upset.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. The words hang in the air, and I think he doesn't hear me. I feel the car moving forward faster, and I see that he's stepping on the pedal. Like, really stepping on it.

_Ohmygod he wants to kill me!_

"E-Edward, slow down," I say nervously. He looks over at me and chuckles.

_I'm too young to die at the hands of this beautiful man._

He speeds up even more, and I finally notice that we've passed the exit to his parent's house. Just when I think, he's taking me somewhere to off me, he abruptly pulls over on the side of the road. His car skids a little as he slows down and the car ends up under a tree—a far distance from the road. Well at least we won't get a heat stroke or something.

"Why?" he asks softly. The pain in his eyes is evident. I want to cry.

I groan. "God…it's not even what you think." I turn on my seat, facing him. He's staring out the window; at the few passing cars. "Edward, please look at me."

"I'm really hurt, Bella. I don't care if it makes me look like a fucking pussy." He finally looks at me. "You've been shutting me out since the day I asked you to move in with me. And don't say it's not true. I know you. You're like afraid to be around me…afraid that I'll bring it up." He sighs and closes his eyes. When he looks back up at me, they're full of unshed tears. "These past few weeks, you cancelled every outing we had, and you were so busy all of a sudden. You're on _vacation_, Bella. What were you busy with? I don't even know, and I'm your boyfriend, hell I'm supposed to be your fiancé someday. We're supposed to communicate with each other."

I let him talk 'cause, he needs to get it out. And it's so ridiculous how out of hand this has gotten.

"I was trying to surprise you," I say resigned. He looks up at me confused. "I'm moving out-"

"What?" he exclaims.

"Fucking listen to me for one second, Edward!" I growl. "I'm moving in with _you. _Or at least I was I don't know if you'll still want me to. I was going to tell you on Christmas morning that we needed to get my luggage from my house and move it to yours…permanently."

I'm so embarrassed now. I've gone about this the wrong way. It's not even fucking special anymore.

And then he starts laughing.

_Laughing. _I think he's gone crazy.

"Bella." He tries catching his breath. "I thought this was fucking it. I thought you were gonna kick me to the curb because I wanted you to move in with me..." He laughs almost maniacally. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

"You underestimate my love for you, baby." I croon. I unbuckle myself and not so smoothly climb on his lap. "You can't get rid of me that easy." I lock my arms around his neck and bring my mouth down on his. Soft, full lips. They're delicious. I grind myself on him, and he groans, throwing his head back. I kiss his jaw and down his neck. He smells so good. I want to eat him all up.

"You sneaky, woman, you. You almost had me regret my Christmas gift to you." He holds my hips tight and grinds up on me. I can feel him hard between my thighs. I'm sure he can feel the heat radiating from me too.

"Mmmm well, I hope I still get my gift." I trail open mouth kisses along his neck.

"Only if it's true." He pulls me back and looks into my eyes. "That you're moving in with me. I want to know that you're serious about this. About us." He moves one of his hands under my shirt, and runs it over my spine. I shiver. At his intense gaze and the way his strong hands feel against my skin. _ I want him._

Both of his hands are now under my shirt, pulling it up. Grazing my ribcage and thumbing the underwire of my bra. I arch into him and he slips both hands over my breasts, kneading them.

"I want this with you." I sigh. "I want it all. I'm ready to be yours, always."

He crashes his lips against mine. Teeth. Lips. Tongue. He gives me everything with his incessant kissing. We're both panting and I vaguely recall taking my shirt off. My bra falls between us, and I'm in his mouth. Puckered nipples. He tugs and nips on them.

"I'm sorry I was so pissed off. I thought I was losing you." He talks into my cleavage, and I giggle.

"I'm here. And I'm staying," I pant. "Now take off your pants, I can't wait any longer."

"Mhmm yes, ma'am." He sucks on my nipple one last time and lets it plop out of his mouth. _Fuck that so hot._

I lift up and reach under my dress to bring my panties down, while he struggles with his pants under me. This car is too fucking small, but we're doing this. Now.

He only gets his pants to his knees when I finally sink down on him. Stretching so full. Perfection. We both groan loudly. Edward kneads the fleshy part of my thighs as I start to move on top of him. I grab onto his shoulders for leverage, and I ride him, with the steering wheel digging into my back.

"So good, babe…fuck!" He growls and brings my face down to him and attacks my mouth. He sucks on my lip and tongue, tasting everything in my mouth. We're sweating and panting. It's hot.

He thrusts upwards, and I cry his name over and over again. My body feels like it's being set on fire, and it's starting between my thighs—where he's pushing in and out of me. He slows down and we both look down to where we connect. He glistens with my arousal, slipping in and out.

"Oh god…I'm almost there," I breathe, closing my eyes tight. It's white noise all around me and the pounding in my core. "Edward..._oh…" _I'm quickly slipping into incoherent land.

He holds me down, harder on him as he thrusts faster, deeper.

"Fuck…come on me baby. I'm so close. I wanna feel you tighten around me." He reaches between us and massages my clit.

I'm done for. I climb. Climb. I let go and float in the pleasure of my orgasm. I feel him pulsing inside me. Never-ending. He pulses forever and pushes in slowly, kissing my collarbone, burying his face in my neck.

Breathless.

Our bodies like wet limp noodles. We caress each other lazily. And kiss softly, humming.

"I have something to ask you." Edward breaks the silence. "But I'd rather not be inside you while I do it." He laughs nervously. "It's not a bad thing, but I'd rather not."

I lift up, and he slides out. Empty.

After we've taken care of the…err…mess, we right our clothes, and I wait for him to talk. He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"This is turning out to be a great day now." He laughs, shaking his head. But he sobers quickly and then looks pensive. I fidget a little under his stare. It's too deep and thoughtful. I want to know what he's thinking.

"Tell me." I encourage. He smiles crookedly and nods his head.

"I think it's only fair that I give you your gift now, since I've ripped mine out of you." He winces. "Sorry about that. But I still love it." He grins and leans over to peck my lips. "And I think it's better if it's just me and you for this."

"Okay." He's making my hands sweat with anticipation. He knows I hate that.

He reaches into the back seat and pulls something out of his coat. He keeps it obscured from me, but I know it barely fits in the palm of his hand when he covers it with both hands.

_Holy shit, now I'm really nervous._

Tears sting my eyes the minute he opens his hands and offers me the little blue box. He's offering so much more, and I promise to hold on to it forever.

I'm overwhelmed with emotion that I don't pick up the box; I cover my mouth and let out a little squeal. He throws his head back and laughs. I join him; electricity fills the warm air around us. The blue box sits between us in his hands. He offers it again and I take it, grinning from ear to ear.

I'm not even nervous; I'm ecstatic, floating on cloud nine and all I've seen is the box.

"Open it," he says. I do. Box one and then box two.

My eyes go wide at the ring that sits on the tiny pillow. _My ring._

Before I even take it out, Edward grabs my hand and plucks the ring out. His eyes are glistening, but his smile brightens his face.

"Bella…" he gulps and takes a deep breath. "You've owned my heart since the day I met you, and now I can't imagine a life without you in it." He kisses my ring finger. "Will you marry me?"

I nod a million times before I can even cry out "YES! YES! YES! GOD YES!"

The world becomes blurry as he slides the ring on my finger—the symbol of our love, forever on my hand.

"You've made me the luckiest man in the world, Bella Swan." He murmurs, kissing my lips softly, lovingly.

_He doesn't realize that I'm the lucky one._

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Ohmygod i'm so nervous. hope that was good. That was a hurdle for me. lol**_

_**Are we all happy? I sure am!**_

_**I'm seeing maybe one more chapter and an epilogue. i will be doing my best to get those out to you guys. In the meantime, check out my fic recs below...and if you have any Daddyward fics to share, please do so. thanks!**_

_**-Mel**_

* * *

**Exposed by kdc2239**

**String Theory by theladyingrey42**

**Osa Bella by Myg**

**The Whole Package by PrimaryDiamonds**

**Second Page by CaraNo**

**Fold Your Wings by Jadalulu**

**Weather the Storm by SexyLexiCullen**

**Cooking for Dummies by Nikita2009**

**We Were Here by lola-pops**

**The Journal by MsEm**

**Fan Fiction, Sex Gods, and Single Girls by bannerday**

**Unrequited by Perry Maxwell**

**Fall and Rise by CaraNo**

**It's a Sign by CaraNo**


End file.
